Differences Little Sisters Make
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Alternative Timeline: We know Neal left Emma after meeting August. What if they met up shortly after Emma gave up Henry & they got married & had a daughter?
1. The Son Returns

_Alternative Timeline: We know Neal left Emma after meeting August. What if they met up shortly after Emma gave up Henry & they got married & had a daughter?_

Chapter 1

The Son Returns

Emma came home after tracking down another guy who couldn't pay bail. The lights were off that was strange she knew Neal and their three year old daughter Tally should be home. She switched the lights on, "Surprise happy birthday" Neal and Tally came out of their hiding spot. Emma gave a disapproving look, Neal looked confused and said "what's the look for? I wanted to surprise you for your birthday"?

Emma said "quick question, what time is it"?

Neal looked at his watch and said nearly half past ten".

Emma said "so what's Tally still doing up"?

"She really wanted to celebrate her mommy's birthday".

Emma's expression softened slightly like it always did whenever she heard her being called mommy.

Tally came rushing up to her giving her a piece of paper and a box and said "here mommy, I made you a drawing and a present".

Emma looked at the picture first, there was a woman with yellow hair, a man with dark hair and a little girl with blonde hair next to the woman. There was a smiling sun above them and in the corner in red crayon was the words Happy Birthday Mommy. "I asked daddy to help me with the words" Tally said smiling and bouncing in place.

Emma said "it's beautiful, thank you, maybe daddy will put it on the fridge while I open my other present".

Neal knew when Emma said 'maybe daddy will...' she meant 'do it Neal'. Emma opened the box and inside was three paper flowers held together with a ribbon, it was obviously Neal had helped with these too. In one flower was her photo in another was Neal's photo and in the one in the middle was Tally's".

"It's a lovely present" she bent down and hugged her daughter.

Tally was still bouncing when Emma let go she looked at her confused for a moment. It was way past her bed time so how was she still so full of energy unless... "Neal" Neal stuck his head in the fridge like an ostrich sticks it's head in the sand. Emma pulled him out and said "what did you give Tally to eat"?

Neal nervously answered "anything she wanted".

Emma said "Neal we've talked about this, it will be a trial getting for to go to sleep and she be a wreck at daycare tomorrow".

Neal said "daycare has nap time".

Emma said "and little girls need their sleep".

Neal said "so I guess you don't want your cake"?

Emma said "it will save till tomorrow".

Neal brought out a cup cake and said "at least you have to make a wish, it's your birthday".

Tally said "yay a wish for mommy, a wish for mommy"?

Emma said "if I must".

Neal put a blue star shaped candle on the cup cake and said "make a wish Emma"?

Emma quickly glanced at Tally's smiling face and then at Neal. She closed her eyes and blew out her candle. Almost immediately the door bell rang, "who can that be at this hour"?

Neal said "I'll get it, you stay there and eat your cupcake".

Tally asked "can I have some mommy please"?

Tally knew when she said please her mommy usually let her do anything she wanted. Her daddy however on the way to door said "that cupcake's for mommy and mommy alone".

Still Tally's eyes pleaded with her mommy, making sure Neal wasn't looking as he opened the door she broke a piece off and said "you heard your daddy" and she gave it to Tally and put a finger to her lips and she took a bite of her cupcake.

Neal opened the door and saw Henry and said "sorry kid, I think you got the wrong apartment".

Henry said "does Emma Swan live here"?

Neal said "yeah" then asked "what do you want with my wife"?

Henry said "my names Henry, I'm her son".

Neal said "maybe you should come in".

As Henry came in Neal followed and when they were in the kitchen Emma was getting off the stool as saw the strange boy in front of her. "Emma, this boy said he's your son".

Emma said "sorry kid, my only child is this little sugar plum fairy here" Tally took her mommy's hand not liking this boy.

Henry said "ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption" it was clear from both Emma and Neal's reaction the answer was yes "that was me".

Emma said "give me minute" she headed to the bathroom.

Neal said "so Henry do want juice or...juice, I'd offer milk but I think we'll need it getting this little one to bed".

Henry said "juice is fine".

Neal got out a glass and poured Henry some orange juice".

Neal went to the bathroom to talk to Emma "so that's our kid, the one you told me you gave up".

Emma sighed and said "yeah, I guess so, but I don't understand how he found out, I asked for a closed adoption, those files are supposed to be closed tighter than a clam".

Neal said "well he won't leave now until you talk to him so we better get out there".

In the kitchen Henry had finished his juice and was feeling awkward with the pair of green eyes staring at him. He said "so, you're my little sister, I'm Henry what's your name"?

She answered "my name's Tally, and I don't like you. She's my mommy not yours".

Emma and Neal came into the kitchen Henry said "we should probably get going"

Emma asked "going where"?

Henry said "I want you to come home with me".

Tally cried out "noooo" as she ran and hug her mothers legs.

Neal said "don't worry mommy's not going any where"?

Emma said "I'm calling the cops"

Henry said "then I'll tell them you kidnapped me".

"And they'd believe me because I'm your birth mother. But your not going to do that".

"Try me".

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life but I have one skill, lets call it a super power, I can tell when anybody's lying and you kid are".

Emma started to dial her phone when Henry said "wait, don't call the cops please, come home with me".

"Where's home"?

"Storybrooke, Maine"

"Storybrooke seriously"? Henry nodded "alright then let's get you back to Storybrooke"?

Tally said "no, please don't go mommy"?

Neal said "I know, why don't we all go, after all the trip might make her fall asleep easier"?

Before leaving Emma needed to change out of her red dress and Tally wanted to get her favourite stuffed animal, she refused to go to sleep or on a car journey with her stuffed magenta alicorn, Roseberry. Meanwhile Neal and Henry talked in the kitchen, Neal said "so Storybrooke, what's it like".

Henry shrugged and said "it's fine I guess".

Neal said "Emma told me it was a closed adoption so how did you find out who she was and where she was"?

Henry said "a website and after finding out who she was the rest was easy". They were silent for a bit. Then Henry asked "how long have you known my mom"?

Neal said "about eleven years, we were together from day one, but after a few months we got separated for three years. We met up again and decided to stay together this time, after a year I proposed, the next year we married, after another two years we had Tally".

"So you're my dad"?

"Yeah, listen had I known about you I never would have left your mom, someone persuaded me I should, when I found her again she told me how she had a baby but with no means of support or family to help her she gave him up".

When they got down to the car Neal buckled Tally into her car seat and let Henry into the back on the other side. Halfway through the trip Henry said "I'm hungry can we stop for snacks"

Tally said "yay snacks".

Neal said "word of advice, don't mention food around your sister, she's hyperactive and got a sweet tooth the size of the milky way".

"And this isn't a road trip" Emma added "we're not stopping"

Both Tally and Henry groaned simultaneously. "Hey quit complaining, you young lady have already eaten and you kid are lucky I'm even taking you home, I could still put you on a bus".

Neal took a look into the back seat and saw Henry reading a book. "what's that you got there Henry"?

"I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it"

Emma took a quick glance to catch the title seeing the words Once Upon A Time she said "for some fairy-tales"

"They're not fairy tales, every story in here actually happened"

"Of course they are".

"Use your superpower, see if I'm lying".

Emma took another quick glance in the rear view mirror and could see he really believed what he was saying. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true".

"That's exactly what makes it true, you should know better than anyone"

"How is that"?

"Because you're in this book"

Tally said "where show me"

Henry didn't know if he should but he wanted Tally who said she hated him to like him. He flipped to the last page and pointed to her being put in the wardrobe. "That's not mommy, that's a baby".

Henry said "the baby is her, her names on the blanket"

Emma felt strange, she did have a baby blanket with her name on.

Tally said "how could I know, I can't read".

Emma said "listen kid, your clearly got some problems".

Henry said "yeap, I'm you're going to fix them.

When they got there Emma asked "how about an address kid"?

Henry said "24" not-telling-you street".

She stopped the car and got out and gestured for Neal to let Henry out too but stay in the car with Tally. "Why are we stopping daddy"?

Neal said "because Henry's not co-operating".

Tally asked "is he really my brother"?

"Yeah Mommy had him before she had you".

"Then, why doesn't he live with us"?

Neal rubbed the back of his head and thought how to explain this to a three year old "well situations were different, when Mommy had Henry Mommy didn't have anything but when she had you she had me, a job and a home.

Outside Neal saw a red haired man with a Dalmatian walk up to Emma and Henry. He watched as Henry started petting the dog and the man talked to them. Tally suddenly asked "where were you"?

Neal asked "where was I when"?

"When Mommy had Henry, you said Mommy had you when she had me so where were you when Mommy had Henry".

Neal thought for a bit because this was difficult to explain, not because she was three, but because she was his daughter.

He decided not to give her the full answer "Canada"

She asked "why".

He decided to use Emma's comment when he told her he had to go there "because I like Maple syrup".

He saw Emma and Henry finish talking to the man so he got out to let Henry back in. Emma said "well Pinnochio's conscience was a big help".

Neal asked "who"?

Emma said "the guy we talked to, apparently he's Jiminy Cricket".

Neal almost as sceptical as Emma said "of course he is".

Emma said "and 24 not-telling-you-street is 108 Miffilin Street".

Emma took Henry home when they go to his house Neal got out to let Henry out but stayed by the car as Emma walked Henry up to his house. Henry said "please don't take me back there".

Emma said "I have to, I would be sick with worry if Tally disappeared so I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you".

Henry replied "I don't have parents just a mom and she's evil, I'm sure you and Neal are much better parents than her, Tally's happy".

Emma said "Evil, that's a bit extreme isn't it".

Henry said "she is, she doesn't love me, she only pretends to".

Emma said "I'm sure that's not true".

The front door opened and a woman came out with a man behind her. "Henry," she seemed worried, she ran up to him and hugged him "are you okay? where have you been? what happened"?

Henry said "I found my real mom" and with that he pushed past.

Henry's mother asked "you're Henry's birth mother".

Emma responded with "hi".

The man said "I'll just go check on him".

"I'm Regina, I thought the birth mother didn't want any contact".

Emma said "that's right, he found me so I brought him home".

She asked "what about the father"? Emma gestured to Neal. Regina continued "ah, I don't know what's got into Henry lately".

Emma said "he's having a rough time."

Regina asked "how would you and your husband like to have a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted".

Emma said "any other time we would but our daughter's in the back seat and it's past her bed time".

Regina said "I understand completely, have a safe trip home".

Emma and Neal both got back in the car and as Emma drove off Neal said "oh look Tally's already fallen asleep, I guess a long car trip was all she needed. You know it's rather late, how about we stay the night, I saw a bed and breakfast on the way here".

Emma replied "I don't know Neal".

Neal answered "you caught the guy earlier so you're between bail jumpers, I've been working hard so I've earned a day off and you said it yourself, Tally will be a wreck at pre-school tomorrow".

Emma said "It's been a long night and I'm too tired to argue, you win". She drove to the bed and breakfast. As Emma got Tally Neal went to check them in to a room for three under the name Swan-Cassidy.

It was nearing lunch time by the time Emma and Neal woke up. Emma thought all they'd have to do was get washed, have some breakfast and they could go home but she was wrong. While Neal was having a shower Emma went to wake Tally up only to find a pillow under the quilt. Emma rushed over to the bathroom door and banged on the door "Neal, Tally's missing".

She heard the shower stop abrupty and Neal came out with a towel wrapped around him. "I thought she was still asleep".

Emma shook her head and said "no, she used the old pillow trick".

Neal said "well don't worry, she couldn't have gone too far. I'll get dressed and go round the town in the bug, you go to the police station".

Emma rushed into the police station hearing someone whistling 'whistle while you work' and only found a handy man and a man in a cell. She asked "do you know where the sheriff is"?

The handy man said "he's out getting a coffee, he'll be back soon".

Emma started pacing nervously "cool it sister, your gonna work a groove into the floor" said the man in cell.

Emma said "I'm worried, my three year old daughter is missing".

"why you want her back, all kids are brats".

Emma yelled "hey".

The handy man added "well I'd give anything to have one" he faced Emma and said "my wife and I tried for many years but he was not meant to be".

Before anything else was said the sheriff came in Emma said "thank god, you need to help me".

The man in the cell said "hey me first, I served my time".

The sheriff said "Leroy if I'm gonna let you out, you need to behave" As he opened the cell he added "so put on a smile and stay out of trouble" Leroy smiled and walked out. The sheriff faced Emma and said "what can I do for you"?

"My little girl's missing, her name is Tally Hallie Swan-Cassidy and she's three years old".

Then they heard a voice saying "Graham, Henry's run away again we need to"... Regina stopped seeing Emma "what are you doing here? Do you know where he is"?

Emma said "I haven't seen him since I brought him home to you".

Graham said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy said her daughter's missing".

Emma said "Neal is driving around looking for her but I can't imagine where she could have gone. When we're in a new place Tally always sticks with us, sure she might wonder but she never leaves unless she's with someone she knows."

Graham asked "Regina, when did you notice Henry was missing"?

Regina said "when the school called to say he hadn't come in".

Facing Emma Graham asked "and I'm guessing you're staying at Granny's inn and diner"?

Emma said "It was the closest Bed and Breakfast we could find".

Graham asked "when did you notice Tally was missing".

Emma said "when we woke up, granted we woke up rather late".

Graham said "of a morning I like to go to Granny's to get a coffee before work. Sometimes I notice Henry coming in. I'm guessing Tally wondered into the diner, saw Henry as someone she knows and followed him out. You did say she doesn't leave unless she's with someone she knows. My guess is wherever they are they're together".

Emma asked "so where does Henry like to go at the weekends, where does he enjoy to hang out"?

Regina asked "how should I know"?

Emma said "sorry, I thought you were his mother".

Emma's phone rang she took it out, saw it was Neal and accepted the call. "Please tell me you're calling because you found her".

On the other end he said "she's with Henry, I haven't approached them yet."

Emma said "she's with Henry".

Neal said "why don't you go over to his house and let his mother know he's fine and stay with her until I drop Henry off in a while and then we can go home".

Emma said "fine". She turned her phone off and said "Neal says he's fine and suggests we go to your house waiting for him to drop Henry off".

At the beach on Henry's castle Henry said "our mother is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but she doesn't believe. But that's okay I know the hero never believes at first, if they did it wouldn't be a very good story".

Tally said "so if our mothers a princess you're Prince Henry and I'm Princess Tally"?

Henry signed thinking 'what are a three year old girls priorities '? and said "yes we're a prince and princess".

Then a voice said "I know I sure think so".

They saw Neal, Tally used the slide to get down and said "daddy".

Neal said "hey sugar plum, what were you two talking about"?

Tally said "mommy's mommy and daddy are Snow White and Prince Charming".

Neal sat down next to Henry and put Tally on his lap "I was hoping by bringing her here things would change and the final battle would begin".

Neal said "your mother might be good at battling people who don't pay bail but forces of evil, that's gonna take a little more time. I'm sorry if it was Emma you wanted to talk to".

Henry said "she's pushing me away because I make her guilty. I want her to know I know by giving me up she was trying to give me my best chance. It's the same reason Snow White gave her up".

Neal said "I'm sure she did, I mean no money, no help, no anything, not much of a chance for a newborn. You got a good life here with a mom who I can tell had no intention of giving you up".

Neal got down and put Tally down "please don't take me back there" Henry got down and ran out in front of Neal "I haven't got a good life, my life sucks".

Neal said "try having a mother who left you for no good reason,

being with a father who said he loves you then abandons you to fend for yourself. Or being with a step-father who begs you to stay with him and then hands you over to very bad people. Try those for a basis for comparison, now your mom, the one who raised you is trying her best, I know how hard it can be and I know you think she doesn't love you but from what I've seen which granted isn't much is better than the three parents I had put together".

Henry said "can you tell Emma what I said and convince her to stay for just one week so she can see I'm not crazy".

Neal said "I can try but I think if she's supposes to be here, she'll make that choice herself".

Regina opened the door and as Henry ran in Emma came out. "Thanks for bringing him home"

Neal said "no problem"

Emma said "you know yesterday was my birthday and when I blew the candle out on this cupcake I was looking at Tally and I wish I'd never given my other child up, then Henry was there".

Regina said "I hope there's misunderstanding here, don't mistake all this as invitation make into his life. You made your choice ten years ago and while you rekindle old flames", gesturing to Neal "and made a new family for yourself Henry is not part of and I changed every diaper, soothed every fever and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him but he is my son". All the while Emma was trying to get a word in "you don't get to speak, you don't get to do anything, you gave up that right when you tossed him aside. You asked for a closed adoption so you have no legal right to Henry and I'm holding you to that. I suggest you get in your car and you leave or I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do".

As Regina turned away Neal said "alright my turn,".

Regina asked "excuse me"?

Neal said "I had three parents growing up who all acted like they loved me and I had no reason to doubt them. Well my parents at least my step-father was a little harder to believe. Ask me where they are now, go on ask me".

Regina asked "where are they"?

"Don't know, well I know my mom's dead, but I don't know when or where. As for both of my dad and step-dad, I really couldn't care less. For three people who said they loved me and should of loved me more than anything they left me alone in the world. I couldn't imagine the same for Tally so I'm asking do you love Henry"?

Regina said "of course I love him" and with that closed the door

Neal thought 'lips might say yes, but eyes say no'.

As they drove away Tally said "we are staying aren't we? We have to help Henry".

Emma said "I don't know, technically she has a point, I asked for a closed adoption so something like this wouldn't happen".

Neal said "Henry said he knows why you gave him up, to give him his best chance".

Emma said "three years ago there was a chance for a child to have a good life, ten years ago there was no chance".

Neal asked "do you think he got what you wanted him to have, keep in mind the kid has run off twice, that we know of and the first time was to a different state".

Tally said "mommy, you have to bring back the happy endings".

Emma said "maybe we could stay for a week or two like an early holiday".

Tally cried "yay".

They went back to granny's to rent the room for the next two weeks. Granny said "glad to see you're staying a little longer, mostly because we don't get many tourists. You know I don't think I got your names".

Emma said "this is our daughter Tally, my husband Neal, and my names Emma"

"Emma, what a lovely name" they turned around to see Mr. Gold.

Neal felt his heart jump into his throat.

Emma said "thanks".

He knelt down and said "and this little sweetheart is Tally". Tally shyed away from him as most children did. "and I believe your name is Neal. I must say have you ever been to Storybrooke before, you look familiar" He knew it was impossible but there was something so familiar about the saviours husband.

"No, we've never met before" Neal replied not ready for a reunion with his father.

Granny gave him the rent and Mr Gold left saying to the small family "enjoy your stay in to them the town clock gave it's first tick in Twenty Eight years.


	2. Helping Henry

Chapter 2

Helping Henry

After seeing his father for the first time in god knows how many years, he'd lost track in Neverland Neal felt a little on edge. As Emma and Tally fell asleep Neal stayed up a little while longer. He looked out the window and saw the town clock except it was now telling the right time. He thought Emma told him yesterday the town clock was broken. What if it was because Emma had decided to stay in Storybrooke longer. Was this what that August guy was talking about?

 _August said "everyone from the enchanted forest is now in this world, your father, my father, everyone but they're all under a curse. Before the curse hit your father predicted that Snow White and Prince Charming's unborn princess would save them on her twenty-eighth year. My father sent my through to this world before the curse hit to save me and so I could protect and guide the princess. The princess who's destined to save everyone is Emma. Now it's decision time, you could stay with Emma but then you'd either have to see your father again or you'd keep Emma from her family and condemn hundreds of innocent people to remain under a curse forever. If you leave her then you can keep off your fathers radar and Emma can save everyone just as your father foretold"._

Thinking back now he knew he made the wrong decision, but he couldn't leave without knowing his son was safe.

The next morning as they got dressed there was a knock at the door, since Neal was helping Tally get dressed Emma got the door and was surprised to see Regina. "Did you know the honeycrisp is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees"? Emma had a feeling Regina hadn't just come to just give her a lesson about apples. "It can survive temperatures a low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm". Neal had finished dressing Tally and came over to the door in case Emma needed him and Tally hid behind his legs. "I have one I've tended to since I was a little girl" gesturing to the basket of apples in her arms, she picked one apple up. "To this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious then the fruit it offers".

Sensing impending doom seeing Emma reach for the apple Regina offered. Neal grabbed it and said "thanks"

Regina offered the whole basket and added "I'm sure you and your family will enjoy them on your way home".

Emma said "actually, we decided to stay around a little longer".

Regina pulled the basket back before anyone touched it "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues he doesn't need you confusing him".

Neal said "are you sure we're the ones confusing him, you tell him you're not the evil queen and yet here you are, offering us apples when we know full well you don't like us".

Emma added "and given this is the second time you've threatened us I'm thinking one week won't cut it, how about two"?

Regina asked "since when is the generous gift of apples a threat".

Neal answered "I'm guessing since biblical times when the Asp dared Eve to eat an apple, it didn't turn out too well for her. Had you offered us any other fruit we may not feel threatened. After all didn't the Evil Queen give Snow White a poisoned apple, the same Evil Queen Henry thinks you are. Speaking of Henry I think I speak for me and Emma when I say we're not leaving until we know he's alright".

"He's fine, any problems he has are being sorted out"?

Emma asked "you mean with his therapist who he thinks is Jiminy Cricket. Tell me, how much progress has Henry made since he started therapy"?

Regina said "it's under control" she smiled sweetly "take my advice, out of the three of us only one of us knows what best for Henry". The smile vanished as she added "it's time for you two and your daughter to leave".

Neal smirked and asked "and if we don't what are you gonna do? Turn us into snails and step on us"

Half laughing Emma said "Neal, don't give her ideas".

Regina said "do not underestimate me, you have no idea what I'm capable of".

"Thanks for the warning" said Neal "now let me give you one, don't come after my family again or you'll find out exactly what I am capable of".

Almost as soon as they sat down in Granny's Ruby brought over three Hot Cocoa's with cinnamon. Emma said "we haven't even ordered yet".

Neal added "and I hate cinnamon". Tally didn't say anything as she was too busy gulping down her hot cocoa loving cinnamon.

Ruby replied "you've made a friend" gesturing to Sheriff Graham.

Before Emma could Neal got up and went over and said "not to sound ungrateful but why did you order us three Hot Cocoa's"? Not waiting for him to answer Neal added "and how did you know Emma and Tally love cinnamon on their Hot Cocoa because most people don't".

Graham said "I didn't order anything besides a coffee for myself".

"I ordered them" said Henry popping out from the booth behind the Sheriff. "I like cinnamon on my Hot Cocoa too".

Neal said "well for future reference I don't".

Emma said from their table "shouldn't you be in school".

Putting on his backpack he said "duh, I'm ten, walk me".

Neal said "I'll take him, you stick with our little sugar plum." Once Neal and Henry had left she saw Tally had drunken both of their Hot Cocoa's, and was now starting on her fathers. Emma thought to herself aren't three year old's supposed to have small bladders, then Tally said "Mommy, I need to go potty".

After Emma took Tally to the toilet and cleaned her up as much as she could she went to the counter The waitress is the red streaks asked "what can I do for you"

Emma asked "where can I find the Archibald Hopper's office"?

Ruby said "of course it's just across the road".

Emma and Tally went over to see Henry's shrink when Emma came in Archie asked "how can I help you"

Tally said "we want to help Henry Jiminy Cricket".

Archie asked "aren't toddlers supposed to be shy".

Emma said "Tally's always been friendly, however I was hoping to speak about Henry". Emma saw Archie wavering "I know I shouldn't ask, but tell me"what causing this fairy tale obsession, why does he think everyone is a character from his book"?

"These stories are his language, he has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. And his using these stories to deal with his problems".

"Henry said he got the book a month ago, how long has he been seeing you"? Seeing Archie fidget told her "longer"?

"Yes he has, his mother is a complicated woman"...

Tally said "she's a mean queen".

"Tally, please let Dr Hopper finish".

"Over the years any attempt to bring Henry closer have only backfired". He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out Henry's file, he faced Emma "why don't you take a look at Henry's file".

He handed the file to her and added "see what I mean".

Emma found this odd "why are you doing this"?

"He talks about you a lot, you're very important to him".

"Thank you".

He walked her and Tally to the door "just see that I get it back".

As they were leaving Archie said "just be careful how you handle him, destroying his imagination could be devastating".

As they walked back to the bed and breakfast Emma called Neal who had just met Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret Blanched who he believes is Snow White. "Hey honey what's up"?

"I've been to Dr Hoppers office and he gave he Henry's file to look through".

"Really, are doctors allowed to do that"?

"I don't think so, it seemed odd to me as well".

"Well what exactly did the shrink say"?

"Things that make me less worried about Henry, he said the stories are Henry's way of dealing with his problems despite the fact that Henry's been seeing him longer than Henry's had the book. When I mention Regina he told me she's a complicated woman and then he gave me Henry's case file. I thought maybe we could look through it".

"I'm on my way".

The moment he came into their room Tally torpedoed into him almost knocking him over. She asked "can you tell me a story?"

Neal looked over to Emma knowing she wanted him to help her look over Henry's case file.

She said "go ahead, I'm sure I can go through all this by myself".

Neal sat down and brought Tally onto his lap and said "before I forget Henry wants us to be part of his plan to break the curse, he calls it 'Operation Cobra'".

Emma looked confused and said "Cobra's that has nothing to do with fairytales".

Neal replied "apparently that's the point".

Tally rested her head on her daddy's chest liked she did every night at story time so Neal started the story. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived with hid father in a small village" Neal sometimes told Tally stories based on his own experiences as a child but he sugar coated them as to not scar his daughter for life.

He hadn't gone into the story of when his father taught him to spin wool too far when there was a knock at the door. He took a now sleeping Tally off his lap to answer the door and was surprised to see the sheriff. "May we help you". asked Neal.

Sheriff Graham asked "is your wife in Mr Swan-Cassidy".

"What do you want with Emma"?

Upon hearing her name Emma came over to the door and asked "is everything okay here"?

Sheriff Graham said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy Dr Archibald Hopper said you got in an argument with him".

Emma shook his head "Last time I check arguments involved differences of opinions and sometimes yelling, which didn't happen between us".

"He said you demanded to see Henry's case file and when he refused you came back and stole them".

Emma said "he gave them to me".

"Alas he's telling a different story, may I come in"

Emma let him in and said "this what you looking for"? As she gestured to the file notes on the bed.

Sheriff Graham said "well you're very accommodating, I'm afraid Mrs Swan-Cassidy you're under arrest".

"What you know I'm being set up"! Emma exclaimed softly as to not wake up Tally. Seeing your mother arrested is something no three year old wants to wake up to.

Sheriff Graham asked "and who is setting you up".

Neal walked up to the school with Tally to tell Henry what had happened. He was almost there when Henry came running up to him looking panicked with Mary Margaret behind him,"Dad"!

"Henry" Neal said "I was on my way to see you".

"Because my mom got Emma arrested" Henry said.

Neal said "that's about the size of it, how did you know"?

Mary Margaret said "his mom came to the school and pulled him out of his lesson to tell him, he asked me to help bail her out".

Neal sighed and replied "that was my plan, if Regina did it first I'm not so sure it was such a good idea. So will you bail her out"?

Mary Margaret said "Henry asked me meaning she makes him happy and like I said this morning it's nice to see his smile back".

Tally asked "are you a princess, you're pretty like one"?

Mary Margaret smiled and said "no, actually I'm a teacher, but thank you for the sweet compliment".

When the got to the Sheriff's station Graham was taking Emma's mug shot. Henry came running in protest followed by Mary Margaret Neal and Tally.

"Henry what are you doing here" Sheriff Graham asked.

"Madam Mayor thought it was best to pull him away from class to tell him. But I am at a loss to wonder how she knew and got to Henry's school to tell him before I did" Neal said sarcastically.

Emma sighed, looking at Henry she said "Henry, I don't know what she told..."

"You're a genius." Henry said. "I know what you were doing. Dad explained you were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost" Graham said.

"It's need to know" Henry said "and, all you need to know is Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

Emma looked the woman in surprise. "You are? Why?" she asked, looking at Mary Margaret clearly confused as to why a stranger was paying her bail.

"I... Uh...like how happy you and Neal are making Henry" Mary Margaret said.

"Uncuff her," Neal told him before turning to Emma. "Look after Henry and Tally I have something to do".

As soon as Emma was uncuffed she ran after Neal who was already on his way out of the Sheriff's station. "Neal, what are you thinking"? Emma asked a little scared by seeing the anger in Neal's eyes. A usually calm and carefree Neal looked like he wanted to punch someone. She'd never seen him this angry before and she was scared what Regina might do in retaliation.

"I warned Regina earlier today if she came after my family I would show her what I'm capable of." Neal replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to remind Regina she doesn't want to mess with my family and let her know what I'm capable of".

"And I can't do it because?" Emma asked.

"Someone needs to look after Tally and you've already been arrested today. I told her if she came after my family I'd show her what I'm capable of so it has to be me".

As Neal drove to the Mayor's office he thought of all the things he'd like to do, but to stay out of jail he'd have to bring it down a notch. He stopped off at a hardware store to make a necessary purchase. Once he got to the Mayor's office he went into the back and turned on his new chainsaw. He made sure Regina was looking as he cut a branch off her apple tree. He needed something she loved and she mentioned she tended to this tree since she was a child. She stormed over to him and yelled "what the hell are you doing"?

He turned off the chainsaw seeing as it succeeded in getting her attention. "Oh I'm sorry did I not say if you came after my family, like my wife for example I'd show you what I'm capable of. By the way your little plan backfired, Henry now loves Emma even more. That why I'm doubly angry, had you just left Henry out of this battle I'm not sure what I'd be doing but it wouldn't be as bad as this.

"You're out of your mind".

"Maybe it's you who should be seeing Archie, now I'm only going to say this once so pay attention this time. This branch is the first to fall" he gestured to the one he cut off. "If you continue to come after my family, which I warn includes Henry, each time you do another branch is coming off your tree. Be thankful this time it's just me, if it were me and Emma you'd be sorry" As he walked away he said "it's your move, if your foolish enough to dare".

Regina gave a look like she wanted to rip his heart out to wipe that arrogant smirk off her face.

When Neal got back to the bed and breakfast he saw Emma and Tally standing outside with their bags. He got out of the car and asked Emma"why aren't you waiting in our room and why our bags packed"?

"We got kicked out, apparently there's a no felon's rule".

Neal knew Regina was behind this, the question was when, before or after his warning. "when were you told to leave".

Emma said "the moment we got back. So what did you do to her"?

Neal said "I brought a chainsaw and introduced it the her tree. But just one branch as a warning not to come after us again so hopefully this is the worst of it".

"Where are we going to stay, I haven't seen any other bed and breakfasts in this town".

"Don't worry we'll find somewhere but until we do, we'll do what we did back in the old days and sleep in the car".

Emma's mobile phone rang and considering to tone Emma was using Neal knew it was Regina. When Emma hung up she said to Neal "that was Regina".

Neal asked "do I need my chainsaw"?

"I don't think so, she said she only wants to talk and make peace".

Neal didn't trust Regina but decided to go with Emma, if things got to heated he could protect his wife.

They drove over to her office and when they came in Regina said "I guess I should have been more specific, I thought just you and I could talk".

Emma said "whatever you want to say you can say to both of us".

"Very well" Regina replied and gestured for them to sit on the soa as she sat in her chair. They all sat down on the sofa with Emma sitting nearest Regina and Tally sitting between her parents.

"Let me first start off by apologizing". Neal said "well this is starting to look civilized, please continue".

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here".

Neal answered "you're right we do".

"And that you're here to try and take my son from me".

"Hold on" said Emma, "I am here for Henry but I have no intention of taking him from anyone".

"Then what are you doing here"?

"When I had Henry I was not mother material, but I did have him and I can't help it, he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you push me out the more I want to be here, especially seeing how troubled he is".

"You think he's troubled".

"Well he's in therapy and I only got through a couple of his shrinks note before you had me arrested, he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character".

"And you don't"?

"How can I? the poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and it's only getting worse".

Neal said "well that's Emma opinion, not mine". Regina looked confused "you believe everyone in this town is a fairy tale character".

"Well this town does have that homey fairy tale quality about it, not sure if it's as literal as Henry makes it out to be. I think that Henry's theory has a little evidence backing it up".

Emma said "Neal, you can't possible believe Henry's theory, it's crazy".

"You think I'm crazy" they turned around and saw Henry in the doorway before running away. Tally got up to follow him and Neal followed her. Henry got outside the back door. Tally caught up with him and when Henry saw her "our mother thinks I'm crazy".

"I know your not" said Tally.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tally but your three".

"I don't think your crazy either" they saw Neal coming up to them. "What I didn't tell your mother was I'm more involed in this tale then she thinks. I'm not just a supporting character bit important to this story".

Henry asked "how"?

Neal said "I'm afraid that's a secret, I've never told anyone my secret, not even Emma because I know people won't understand. I know how it feels to think no one is on your side, I want you to know Emma may or may not break the curse but I believe you and in you". Henry smiled but inside he needed it to be Emma to believe him.

When they left Regina's office Emma was close to tears. In the car Emma said "Archie warned about this, he said destroying his imagination would be devastating".

Neal said "Regina did this to him not you".

Emma said "I think I should pay back the basil money to Mary Margaret then we should leave.

Tally cried "no".

Neal said "how about I drop you off at Miss Blanched's apartment, I have something I need to take care of before we leave then we can discuss if we really should leave".

So while Neal went to deprive Regina's tree of another one of it's branches Emma and Tally were enjoying a cup of Hot Cocoa with Mary Margaret. "Cinnamon" Emma said noticing the extra ingredient on their Hot Cocoa. She didn't remember telling Mary Margaret she and Tally liked Cinnamon in their Hot Cocoa.

Offering a biscuit Mary Margaret said "oh, I should have asked, it's a little quick of mine, do you mind ?

"Not at all"

Tally added "me, mommy and Henry like Cinnamon in our Hot Cocoa". Emma remembered Henry mentioning it that morning.

"When you bailed me out you said it was because you liked how happy we make Henry, why do you care"?

"I always have," said Mary Margaret "the first time I saw him he was a baby crying in Regina's arms. She gave him to me while she made a phone call. Afterwards she was surprised to see Henry stopped crying but when she took him back he cried again. Ever since then I've cared about him, I know it's crazy".

Emma said "I'm redefining my definition of the word crazy".

"For the record I think your innocent".

Emma glanced at Tally and seeing her not paying attention to their conversation said "of breaking an entrance of just in general"?

"Whatever makes you feel better".

"It doesn't really matter what people think I did or didn't do, I'm leaving". As Emma thanked Mary Margaret Tally was trying to argue "we can't leave now, you said two weeks, Henry needs us".

Emma said "that's why, if I stay Henry's only going to get hurt".

Mary Margaret asked "and what happens if you go? I think the reason you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him, you and Neal. Who will protect him if neither of you won't"?

Tally said "Henry was sad today, Regina made him sad and will keep on making him sad e ". Both Emma and Mary Margaret were surprised a three year old had such a well thought out view.

After letting what Tally said sink in Emma realized if they left Henry would be alone again. Emma smiled at her before looking at Mary Margaret. "Thank you. but me Tally and Neal have something to do". Mary Margaret sensed that the Swan-Cassidy family were going to be staying longer.

She called Neal and told him to meet him outside Dr Hoppers office. On the other end Neal smiled, it sounded like his strong wife was back and had a plan to help Henry which involved staying. Once Neal got there they went up and burst in on Henry's session. Archie said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy, I can explain, the mayor made me".

"I know, I get it, it's fine" said Emma going straight to Henry "Henry, I'm sorry".

Henry wouldn't look at her as he said "I don't want to talk to you." The way he said it made Neal frightened Emma may want to leave again but Emma wasn't folding so easily this time,

"Mr and Mrs Swan- Cassidy" Archie said "if she knew you were here"

"Do we look like we care about Ruthless Regina" Neal said "She doesn't scare us". Tally nodded in agreement, if she and Henry wasn't there Neal comment on Regina would have been a lot ruder. He came over next to Emma and said "Henry if you won't talk to Emma perhaps you'll talk to me. We stayed in this cursed town for one reason buddy you. We want to get to know you".

"But she doesn't believe" said Henry. "she thinks I'm crazy",

Tally had an idea and said "mommy only said it because the Evil Queen was starting to think we're here to break the curse but if she thinks mommy doesn't believe she won't try and hurt mommy".

Neal said, "after all isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

Henry's face lit up and said "brilliant!"

Emma held up the pages Henry gave Neal to give her. "I've read the pages and we can't let Regina see them. There is only one way to make certain the Evil Queen never sees them." Emma turned to the fireplace and threw the pages into the fire, watching them burn for a moment before turning around to face Henry, Tally, and Neal "now we have the advantage."

"I knew you were here to help me" Henry said running into her arms.

"That's right, kid" she said embracing him in a hug.

Neal and Tally join in on the hug "nothing Regina does will stop us ," Neal said, "we're not leaving until this town is saved, and the curse is broken."

Regina was picking up apples from the branches that used to be on her apple tree when Mr Gold came in and said "whalt a mess".

Regina replied "not for long. What could I do for you, Mr Gold?"

Mr Gold answered "I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I rid my town of unwanted nuisances."

"Emma and Neal Swan-Cassidy and their daughter Tally?"

"Yes, I imagine they are half way to Boston by now."

"Then how come I just saw the three of them with Henry? They looked like a happy family, a pair of parents with a daughter, and a son". He whispered the last three words in her ear "I myself find them to be quite a charming trio, especially Mr Swan-Cassidy, he's a likeable man".

Regina said "that's debatable, this "mess" was his doing".

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If they're a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right, the boy I procured for you, Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

Starting to believe he knew something she didn't she asked "did you want them to come to town?You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Mr Gold asked, but Regina knew he knew what she was talking about.

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this family, the Swan-Cassidy's ?"

"Neal and Tally no idea but as for Emma I would say you think you know exactly who she is." he said. before leaving. "I really must be going."

Before he could leave the garden,Regina rushed in front of him and ordered "tell me what you know about her."

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me." When she didn't move, he said, "please", referring to even older deal. Regina knew now her hold on Henry and this town was going to be weaker.


	3. Comatose & Charming

Chapter 3

Comatose And Charming

Neal came back to the car with a Coffee for himself and a Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon for Emma. Tally was in the back seat already fast asleep. Emma had a flashlight held up to the newspaper. He asked "how's the house hunt going"?

Not replying told him everything "that well huh"?

Mary Margaret came up to the drivers window and said "Hey, you okay"?

Neal said "Oh we're fine with Regina getting kicked out of the bed and breakfast we have to sleep on the car. But we did that all the time eleven years ago."

Mary Margaret asked "you're sleeping here"?

Neal answered "just until we find a place".

Tired of looking up and wanting to stretch her legs Emma got out as she she "at this way it should be five days from never".

"You decided to stay, for Henry" Mary Margaret said.

Getting out of the car too Neal said "Henry's important to us just like Tally is".

Emma said "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal"?

"Must be the curse." Mary Margaret joked,Emma laughed with her. Emma asked "why are you out so late"?

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date" she said.

Neal mentioned "judging by the lack of said date I guessing it didn't go too well".

"Only as well as they ever do" Mary Margaret answered.

Emma said "tell me he at least paid".

"Well, I guess no one ever said true love was easy, you and Neal are lucky" Mary Margaret said

Neal said "because we have to squat in our car".

Mary Margaret said "no, you two found each other so early in life. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

Neal said "that's really generous".

Emma said"but we're going to need time to think it over".

"Okay, well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry."

As she walked away Neal said "think about what? It's a place that has walls not made of metal".

The next morning Neal and Emma were talking about in hushed voices. They knew Tally liked Mary Margaret and didn't want to get her hopes up. "I can't find one reason why we shouldn't take it" said Neal. Emma said "it her apartment, it wouldn't feel right barging in".

"We wouldn't be barging in, she invited us".

"And we would all be cramped together in one room".

"So it's okay in the car we have to sit down in but in a room we can stand up it's not, did I miss something"?

"Our family is so..." Emma sighed "Mary Margaret doesn't know that Tally gets hyper when she has too much sugar and it's impossible to get her to go t sleep. Not to mention the Mayor hates us and I would hate for Regina to go after Mary Margaret as well. She's a great friend, one I'd like to keep".

"It's nice you're worried about her but she's a grown woman who according to Henry is your mother. Saying that is another reason we should accept. You're a mother as well and it's not fair on Tally to stay in the car. At least think about it".

"Alright, but I'm not making any promises"

"I found your father" Henry told Emma that afternoon after Henry's field trip to the hospital as they sat on his castle with Neal and Tally. The young boy handed over his book open to the page showing Prince Charming only a moment after he met Snow White.

"Henry..." Emma said slowly, looking at the picture with a sad frown.

Henry continued "he's in the hospital in a coma, see the scar"?

He pointed to the cut "he has one, too".

"So" Emma said "lot's of people have scars".

Henry asked "in the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now, they're stuck without each other, We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming".

"Okay, buddy" said Neal "you want to tell someone their true love is in a coma? I'm not so sure she'll be as happy as your hoping".

Tally asked "what's a coma"?

Neal answered "a coma is going to sleep unable to wake up".

Tally asked "then can't Miss Blanchard wake him up with a kiss"?

Henry said "she already tried that, before the curse hit".

Emma said "Henry, not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse".

Henry said "but what if I'm right? We know who they are, now they have to know".

Emma asked "and how do you intend to make that happen"?

Henry answered "by reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe".

Tally guessed "then he'll remember".

Henry said "that's the hope".

"Okay" Emma finally said. It seemed perfect, and was less likely to hurt Henry.

Happy and surprised she agreed Henry said "okay".

Emma said "yeah, we'll do it, but we'll do it my way, let me ask her. And tomorrow we'll all meet up at Granny's and Miss Blanchard will give us a full report".

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked, staring at Emma in confusion as she made Hot Cocoa for herself and the Swan-Cassidy family. Tally was playing with her stuffed alicorn and not really paying attention. She remembered to put cinnamon in Emma's and Tally's but not Neal's.

Emma said "Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was".

"And who does he think he was" asked Mary Margaret.

"Prince Charming" Tally called over and then went back to playing with her alicorn.

"And, if I'm Snow White, he thinks me and him" Mary Margaret said while blushing.

"He thinks he's found your Prince Charming," Emma said "beside didn't you say yesterday no one said true love was easy." She lowered her voice so Tally wouldn't hear and added "worse thing is he doesn't wake up and it will probably be best for best for Henry if he doesn't because then maybe, just maybe"...

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that, that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss, he'll see reality" Mary Margaret finished.

Neal said "and if he does wake up you've found your true love so it's win win situation."

Although he was serious Mary Margaret and Emma chuckled as if it was a joke. Mary Margaret sighed, "well, sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report" Emma mentioned.

"Well, I suppose I have a date" she joked "I guess I'll have to do all the talking".

Since it looked like the Swan-Cassidy family were going to stay longer than they originally planned Henry got one of his mothers shirts for Emma and one of his old shirts for Tally. As he was only ten and Regina didn't have a husband or as far as Henry knew a boyfriend he couldn't get a clean shirt for Neal, but Neal told him he didn't mind. Not knowing beforehand Emma asked "hey is this your mother's shirt"?

Henry said "she'll never know".

Neal commented "where else could it came from"? He turned to Henry and asked "anyway where does she think you are"? He knew Regina would never allow him to see them so he must have told her he was somewhere else.

"Playing Whack-A-Mole" Henry said.

Disbelieving Neal asked "and she brought that"? Regina had been keeping a closer eye on Henry since they decided to extend their stay.

Henry said "she wants to believe it so she does".

Emma thought to herself no wonder Henry believes in his fairy tale theory so vividly, "oh, imagine that".

"She's here Mary Margaret over here" Tally said.

Mary Margaret smiled at how enthusiastic the little girl was as she came over. Emma warned Henry "don't get yours hopes up, we're just getting started.

Neal whispered "maybe you shouldn't get yours up" as if he already knew what Mary Margaret was going to say.

"He woke up" said Mary Margaret. 'The unlikeliest of variables had happened, if there was ever _a_ _b_ ad time for a coma patient to wake up this was up. It was messing up the plan' thought Emma.

"I knew it" Henry said.

"Prince Charming's awake yay" cried Tally.

"I mean he didn't wake up wake up but, he grabbed my hand" said Mary Margaret.

Emma asked "what did the doctor say"?

"That I imagined it" said Mary Margaret "but I'm not crazy. I know it happened". She silently hoped Emma wouldn't say Doctor Whale was probably right.

"I knew it, we have to go back, you need to read to him again" Henry said.

Tally added "then Prince Charming will wake up".

Mary Margaret thought they might be young but they might be right and replied "lets go. They all got up and Emma cried "wait, wait, what"?

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection"... Mary Margaret said.

Emma asked "you don't believe"?

"That he's Prince Charming, of course not, but somehow, some way I touched him" Mary Margaret said.

"Can't hurt to take a leap of faith, like you did with me" Neal mentioned.

When they got to the hospital John Doe's bed was surrounded by medical staff. "You're right, he's waking up" Henry said, rushing forward .

He was stopped by Sheriff Graham "Henry, you should stay back".

Neal asked "what happened here"? He was nervous because if things were alright why would Sheriff Graham tell Henry to stay back. That aside if things were fine then he might meet his father-in-law, and wasn't it traditional for fathers to terrorize their daughters first boyfriend, or in this case husband.

Mary Margaret added "is it John Doe? Is he okay"?

Sheriff Graham replied "he's missing".

They looked over at the room the medical staff had dispersed and they saw the bed empty and Regina standing over it.

When she saw them she walked over to them. "What the hell are you doing here"? She turned to Henry "and you, I thought you were at the arcade, now you're lying to me"?

Tally yelled "you stole Prince Charming". Emma pulled her back

Before anyone could say anything Mary Margaret asked "Did something happen to John Doe? did someone take him?"

Graham said "we don't know. His IV was ripped for sure but there's no sign of a struggle".

Henry asked "what did you do"?

"You think I had something to do with this"? Asked Regina.

Emma said "it is curious that the mayor is here".

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact" Regina said.

"You know him" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina replied "I found him. On the side of the road, with no ID. I brought him here."

Neal said "Let me guess twenty eight years ago".

Regina shot him a death glare Dr Whale ignored his remark and said "Mayor Mills saved his life".

Concerned Mary Margaret asked "is he going to be okay".

"Okay" Dr Whale repeated "the man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. We need to get him back right away or honestly okay might be a pipe dream".

"Prince Charming going to die" asked Tally.

Neal faced her and said "Sugar Plum nobody is going to die, everything will be okay". Tally hugged her daddy feeling better. Emma said "maybe we should start looking".

Regina replied "that's what we're doing, stay out of this and seeing as I can't keep you away from my son I guess I'll just have to keep my son away from you". She took Henry's hand and as she passed Emma she added "enjoy my shirt because that's all your getting from me. Sheriff find John Doe, you heard what Dr Whale said "time is precious".

"Doctor" Sheriff Graham said, Tally couldn't help taking a look behind her at Henry who was looking back at her as Regina pulled him along. "How long between your rounds since you last saw him"?

Whale answered "twelve hours or so".

"Then that's what we need to account for".

They were in the security room watching the surveillance tape from the night before and talking with the two employees who were working that night. Tally watched the tape intensely. On the way in before everything happened Henry pointed out the decoration he made. "Henry's pictures gone".

Emma asked "what's gone sweetie".

"Henry's picture" Tally said "he showed it to me as we were coming in".

Emma looked at the tape "this is the wrong tape, this is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations yesterday. If this was really the tape from last night we'd see the decorations the kids put up".

Neal said "good work Sugar Plum great you noticed that".

Leroy said to Walter "you fell asleep again".

"Are you selling me out"?

"I'm not getting fired for this".

"At least I don't drink on the job".

"Enough gentlemen" Sheriff Graham said annoyed "now where's the real tape".

Walter slowly reached for the tape he'd hidden in a draw. When they watched the tape they saw John Doe, stumbling through the ward and out of the door at the side.

Mary Margaret sighed in relief "he walked out alone, he's okay."

Tally cried "hooray".

Emma asked "where does this door lead?".

"The woods".

Mary Margaret and Emma decided to go with Sheriff Graham bur told Neal to take Tally to the park or something to keep her occupied for the rest of the day. After a few hours Sheriff Graham said "the trail runs out here".

Emma asked "isn't tracking one of your special skills".

Sheriff Graham said "just give me a second. This is my world, I've got it."

Once he walked away Mary Margaret asked "what does he mean, 'his world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Sure" Emma nodded "just, people I find usually run for places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods. Neal said "they're probably trying to get lost in a crowd"

Mary Margaret asked "that's an interesting job though, finding people. How'd you fall into it".

Emma shrugged, avoiding the woman's gaze. "Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember."

"What made you start? Your parents?" Mary Margaret asked, making Emma look at her. She smiled sympathetically. "Henry told me that you... That you were from a similiar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?" she asked Emma carefully.

"Depends who you ask" she said, and they spun around when they heard a noise behind them.

Emma looked annoyed as Henry came to them quickly followed by Neal and Tally, the annoyance mostly aimed at Neal. "Henry" Emma exclaimed. "Tally and Neal". Neal saw the look on her face and knew he should be afraid very afraid. "Neal I'm waiting to hear a good reason, and it better be a good reason, as to why Henry and Tally are out here".

Neal asked "is Henry is really persuasive a good enough reason"?

Emma said nothing, she didn't need to Neal could tell by the look on her face he was in trouble.

Henry asked "did you find him yet"?

Emma answered "no, not yet, you and Tally shouldn't be here, that's why I told Neal to take her to the park".

Neal said "we saw Henry obviously racing back to the hospital to find John Doe and when I told him he walked out on his own he said he knew where he's going".

Mary Margaret "And where's that"?

Tally said "looking for you, your Snow White".

Henry added "we're helping you find Prince Charming. You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you"!

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced "Henry it's not about me. I just... I think he's lost and confused He's been in a coma a long time". Henry said "but he loves you! You've need to stop chasing him and let him find you".

Neal said "Henry maybe we should get you home, where's Regina, if she finds out you're out here she'll kill me and Emma then you".

Emma added "then us again".

Henry said "she dropped me at the house then went straight out".

Neal said "well we're dead if we don't get you back home before she does".

Sheriff Graham who'd gone on ahead called them over. When they came over they saw John Doe's hospital bracelet with a little blood on it. All Emma and Neal could do was hope this wouldn't be too traumatizing on their children.

They reached the river by the Toll bridge they searched for any kind of sign with their flash-lights.

Mary Margaret called out "can you see anything"?

Sheriff Graham said "his trail ends at the waterline".

They searched, Mary Margaret suddenly caught sight of him lying half in the water unconscious "oh my god" she screamed.

Sheriff Graham called for an ambulance as Mary Margaret pulled him out of the water. He wasn't moving Tally was crying and Henry asked in a scared tone "is he okay, is he going to be okay"?

If the blood on the hospital bracelet didn't traumatize the children this might. Neal and Emma held their children "Henry Tally don't look" said Emma.

Mary Margaret started performing CPR on John Doe and he suddenly starting spluttering water and gasping for breath. "You saved me"he said in a raspy voice.

Henry said "she did it, she woke him up".

Mary Margaret asked "who are you"?

He said "I don't know".

He was rushed back to hospital to be looked over by the doctors and nurses. Everyone watched from behind glass doors but then a blonde woman ran past them into the room. She want straight up to John Doe calling him David until Dr Whale led her away from the bed. Confused by this woman's sudden appearance Mary Margaret asked "who is that"?

A voice from behind them said "his wife".

They turned around and saw Regina. Neal commented "oh no, it's the dragon lady". Tally held Henry's hand tightly scared of Regina.

Ignoring him Regina continued "his name's David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite a forgiving mood". She looked at Henry and added "we'll talk about your insubordination later, do you know what insubordination means"?

Henry shook his head and Regina said "it means you're grounded".

Kathryn came out of her husbands room and said to Mary Margaret "thank you for finding my David".

Mary Margaret replied "I don't understand you didn't know he was here in a coma".

"A few years ago David and I weren't getting along. It was my fault I see that now, I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like t _h_ _ings h_ _e_ _coul_ _d_ leave and he did and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made" Kathryn told them.

Emma asked "and you didn't go look for him"?

Kathryn answered "I assumed he'd left town all this time. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever and say I'm sorry. Now we've got another chance".

Mary Margaret said "that's wonderful".

Emma said "I know how that feels to lose someone you love, not knowing if you'll ever see him again. And then you find them and it feels" she looked at Neal and smiled "like a happy ending".

Neal smiled then faced asked "Kathryn, how many years ago did he disappear"?

Henry suggested "twenty eight perhaps".

Dr Whale came out and said "it's something of a miracle".

Kathryn asked hopefully "he's alright"?

"Physically he's on he's mend, his memory is another issue, it may take time if at all" Dr Whale said .

Mary Maragret asked "what brought he back"?

Dr Whale replied "I don't know, there's no explanation, something in him just clicked".

Emma asked "he got up and just decided to go for a stroll".

Dr Whale said "he woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go and find something I guess".

Henry said "or someone".

Kathryn asked "can I go see him"

Dr Whale said "of course". She rushed back into the room.

Regina waited a moment before saying "Henry, lets go".

He got up and took a few steps then said "oh wait, my backpack". As he grabbed his backpack he told Mary Margaret "don't believe them it was you he was looking for. It's like the end of the story". Mary Margaret said "Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him".

Henry said "no, it's because you belong together".

"Henry" Regina called.

They were halfway down the hall when Emma came running up to them with Neal not far behind her after asking Mary Margaret to look after Tally "Madam Mayor" Emma called.

Regina told Henry to go and wait in the car then faced Emma "Mrs Swan-Cassidy I let you off the hook back there don't press it".

"I'm sorrym but Mrs Nolan, sounds to me like her story could be a pack of lies. "All these years there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and no one reads the news, no one goes looking. Something's not right here".

"Well what else would make sense to you? why would Mrs Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her"? Regina said.

Answering all three questions Neal said "I wouldn't put it you but it's rather odd how now after years this woman just appears out of nowhere".

"Exactly" Emma said "I find it curious you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now".

"Well this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost, it's entirely possible for bad things to happen" Regina said.

"When it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery"

"Thanks to you, that tape you found, it was a stroke of genius" said Regina "so we went back and looked at past types. Turns out Mr Doe's been talking in his sleep, he's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought the two you and Mary-Margaret would be pleased, true love won out. So bask in the moment, were not for you, they'd have lived their lives entirely alone. That is why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness, because all this has reminded me of something oh so important to me, how grateful I am to have Henry which i wouldn't if you two had bothered to use protection or controlled yourselves ten years ago". Regina's face softened "this reminded me that not having someone, well that's the worst curse imaginable".

As Regina left Neal said "Is it just me or did she look almost human then, with actual human emotions". Emma didn't reply she was thinking over what Regina said.

As they dinner in the Diner Emma finally said "I can't stop thinking about what Regina said".

Neal asked wearily "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?

Emma replied "she said not having someone is the worst curse imaginable. We have each other and we have Tally. Apparently David Nolan has Kathryn, Regina has Henry, but Mary-Margaret, she's alone, she hasn't got any one. Which helped me make a choice, I told you I'd think about it. Maybe we should accept Mary Margaret's offer to live with her".

Tally asked "we're going to live with Mary Margaret"?

Neal replied "we are if her offer still holds Sugar Plum".

Tally replied "it will, Mary Margaret's Snow White, and Snow White's a princess, and princesses are polite. It wouldn't be right to offer something and then take it back".

When they arrived on Mary Margaret's doorstep later and asked if her generous offer was still there she happily welcomed them into her home.


	4. An Unborn Payment

Chapter 4

An Unborn Payment

After walking Henry to the school bus Emma, Neal and Tally were stopped by Sheriff Graham.

Emma asked "what's with the siren"?

Tally cried "ne-naw, ne-naw, ne-naw".

Graham chuckled "pretending to be a police car cutie".

Emma said "you didn't answer my question? Is the siren really necessary"?

Neal said "don't tell us Regina wants us arrested for walking Henry to the school bus".

Graham said "I wanted to thank you two for your help with the coma patient. We owe you a great debt of gratitude".

Neal asked "so what did we win"?

Graham said "I realised my job is hard on my own I could use a deputy. Not to cause a dispute but I can only employ one of you".

Neal said "we'll think it over and let you know".

Emma said "that is if we decide to even accept the job. We do already have jobs".

Graham said "in Boston. But if you're planning to stay in town a while you're going to need another job".

The family went to get a Hot Coco in the diner, it wasn't long until Regina joined them. "How was your walk with Henry"? They were surprised to see her smiling. "Nothing happens in this town without me hearing about it" she said sitting down.

Tally shifted to her daddy and Neal put and arm around her and said "ever heard the song never smile at a crocodile, looking at you right now makes me think of it".

She replied "well your little family doesn't worry me any more. I did some research and found out you don't stay anywhere for long. You don't stay in one place any longer than a year except once, tell me, what was so appealing about Tallahassee? You stayed there two years and sounds a lot like your dear daughters name".

Neal said "well we recently found a place here in town".

"I heard, with Miss Blanched, how long is your lease? Oh wait you don't have one, you see my point. For something to grow it needs roots and you two don't have any. People don't change, they only fool themselves into thinking they can".

Emma said "you don't know me or my family"

Regina answered "oh but I do. All I ask is as you and your family carry on your transient life you think about Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break, it's going to happen anyway enjoy your coco"?

As she left Tally distracted by her missed her mouth and poured her Hot Coco all over her shirt and dungaree dress".

"Tally" cried Emma. The waitress Ruby came over with a cloth, Emma asked "do you have a laundry room we can use"?

In the laundry room Emma put a random shirt that was hanging up on Tally. A maid opened another washing machine and started panicking because the sheets were pink. "You could try bleach" suggested Emma.

As the maid turned around Emma saw her pregnant stomach and the maid noticed her looking. "Last night I felt contractions and the doctor said the baby could come any day now".

Emma said "so that's great".

The maid said "it's just when the baby comes, no one thinks I can do this, no one thinks I can do anything" maybe they're right".

Emma replied "who cares what they think"? The maid looked at her strangely. "How old are you"?

The maid said "19"

"I was 18" Emma replied.

The maid asked "when you had a child.

"Yes" Emma said "everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid, but ultimately what you're thinking of doing, or giving up, the choice is yours".

The maid said "it's not exactly what you might think it is".

Emma replied "it never is. People are tell you who you are your whole life unless you say no this is who I am. You want people to look at you differently, make them. If you want to change things you have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world".

The next morning all their stuff arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment. "Finally our stuffs here" said Emma.

Noticing they each had only two boxes Mary Margaret asked "is that all? Is your furniture in storage".

Neal replied "Emma's job requires us to move around a lot so we always rent furnished apartments so moving on a whim is easier".

Emma said "whenever we move we bring the important things. We all get our clothes, gifts from each other, I bring my baby blanket and photos, Neal brings our dream-catcher and tools and Tally brings her favourite toys and books".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Emma opened the door to Mr Gold She asked "may I help you"?

Mr Gold said "I'm Mr Gold we met briefly upon your arrival. I have a proposition for you, Mrs Swan-Cassidy, I need you help, I'm looking for someone". As he came in Mary Margaret went to take a bath and Tally ran upstairs to their room but Neal didn't intend on leaving his wife with him. Mr Gold gave Emma a photo of the maid she meet the day before "her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine"?

Neal asked "and the police can't help because..."?

Mr Gold replied "she's a confused young woman, she's pregnant, she's alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girls life, I just want my property returned"?

Emma asked what it was and Mr Gold said "well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that".

Neal asked "and this precious object, let me guess had belonged to her at some point"?

"That's none of your concern, my business is with your wife"? It was clear from the look on her face Emma was wondering the same thing. "Maybe at some point, but now it's mine".

Emma asked "when was the last time you saw her"?

Mr Gold said "last night, that's how I got this" He showed them his scar "it's so unlike her, she was quite wound up, kept rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her. Mrs Swan-Cassidy, please help me find her? My only other option is the police and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now do they"? Emma agreed with him.

Mr Gold asked "so will you help me"?

Emma said "I will help her" Neal knew this wasn't going to end well but he was determined to protect his family.

Talking of his family Henry came in at that moment as Mr Gold left he said "Henry, give my regards to your mother and good luck Mrs Swan Cassidy" he turned to Neal "a pleasure to see you Mr Swan-Cassidy" he looked upstairs where he could see Tally peeking out and gave her a small wave. After he was gone Tally decided it was safe to go back downstairs. Henry asked "do you know who he is"?

Emma replied "yeah of course I do".

Tally said "he's a bad man".

Henry asked "who, because I'm still trying to figure that out"? Emma said "I meant in reality".

Neal commented "maybe he was Rumplestilzskin".

Emma asked "and what, the valuable item he wants back from Ashley is her first born"?

Neal said "well she is pregnant and Mr Gold said it was precious".

Henry seeing only three boxes asked "is that all you brought"?

Neal said "its all we need".

Emma asked "what do you want Henry"?

Henry answered "I'm free until five, I thought we could hang out"?

Neal said "sorry Henry Mr Gold gave us a case".

Emma asked "us, you mean me"?

Neal said "I've heard whispers about Mr Gold. You might find yourself wanting to help Ashley more than Mr Gold and Mr Gold I heard can get scary angry when he doesn't get what he wants. You can't blame me for wanting to protect my wife".

"Please let me help" Henry pleaded.

"No" Emma replied "no it could be dangerous".

"The pregnant maid is dangerous" said Henry disbelieving.

"We're taking Tally so that excuse is a poor one buckling Tally into her car seat".

Emma replied "we're bringing Tally so you can watch her since you decided to come with me".

Henry said "let me help finding her".

Emma repeated "you cannot come".

Henry bluffed "then I'll look for her myself"

Emma said "then I'll find you and bring you back".

Henry pointed out "then you wouldn't be helping the maid".

Emma said "Neal, a little help here".

Neal with a slight chuckle asked "why? watching you lose a debate with a ten year old is far too entertaining". Henry had a smug smile on his face.

Emma shot Neal a look and he said "look Henry, we're just trying to find a pregnant maid, it might be really boring for you".

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you". He retorted

Neal let him into the car and said quickly "tushay"

Emma said "that is really not fair" she turned to Neal and seeing him smile asked him "is this fun for you"?

"Very much so" Neal replied getting in the car. "Stop worrying I'll keep him out of trouble".

Their first stop was Granny's so Emma could talk to Ruby as Neal ordered four Hot Cocos, one regular, three with cinnamon. When Neal came out he saw Henry standing next to Emma even though they had asked him to stay in the car with Tally. Then Emma turned to Henry and it looked like she expected him to be in the car too. Emma said "I told you to wait in the car with Tally".

Neal walked up and said "come on Henry, lets go back to the car, I got a Hot Coco for you here".

Back in the car as Neal gave Tally and Henry their drinks Henry said "I know who Ashley is, she's a maid, and Ruby said she has a step-mom and step-sisters".

Tally cried out "Cinderella".

Neal asked "then where's her fairy godmother, do fairy godmothers take vacations or something"?

Tally said "Mommy told the maid there's no fairy godmothers in this world".

Neal asked "when did Mommy talk to the maid"?

Tally answered "yesterday, when I spilt my drink".

Neal asked "and what else did mommy say"?

Tally said "Mommy asked how old she was, people telling her what to do and something about changing her life herself".

Neal sighed as Henry said "in this world there's no magic and the curse took away everyone's happy ending, so Cinderella doesn't have her fairy Godmother".

As Emma got back in the car Neal said "you're absolutely right, she could be Cinderella".

Emma though to herself 'sometimes I wonder if I married a child'.

Emma just came back after talking to Sean who seemed to really care about Ashley, and his father who really couldn't care less. They had only just left when Neal asked "so what did he say to make you look like you're ready to murder someone"?

Emma replied "remember this morning you joked saying maybe Mr Gold was Rumplestilskin and I asked if you thought he wanted Ashley's first born".

Not needing to hear any more Neal said "a baby isn't property"?

Emma said "which is why I'm going to make sure Ashley can keep her baby"?

Henry cried "you can't make her double-cross Gold, no ones ever broken a deal with him".

Emma said "happy to be the first".

Neal said "remember earlier I mentioned when Mr Gold doesn't get his way he gets scary angry".

Emma said "what's the worst he could do".

Neal said "you'd be surprised what a man his age can do". Then silent thought 'especially considering he over three hundred".

The best place to go to find Ashley was back to Ruby. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby"?

Ruby replied "because it didn't seem important"

Emma replied "really considering that's why she's running away".

Ruby added "Ashley's my friend I don't like the idea of people judging her".

Neal nudged Emma and pointed out the glass wolf ornament that had hung in Ruby's car, Emma remembered Ruby was worried about it getting broken. Neal asked "Ruby, where's your car"?

Emma added onto Neal's question "you didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me to Sean to give her a head start".

Ruby replied defensively "I'm only trying to her"

Neal answered " so are we, you must know if we don't find her Mr Gold will send the police after her and then she'll lose the child anyway, do you really want her to deal with Mr Gold alone"?

Ruby glared at Henry and said "I can't talk in front of him, he's the mayors kid".

Henry said "hey I'm on your side".

Neal said "maybe it would be better if you left".

"Okay"and with that he left.

Emma muttered "oh sure, he listens to you".

Ruby told them "she left town, said she was going to try Boston thought she could disappear there"

Considering Emma's job Neal said "trust us a lot of people seem to think that".

Emma asked "how long ago did she leave"?

Ruby said "about half an hour ago.

As soon as Emma started driving she noticed Neal had a giant smile on his face as if he was waiting for something funny to happen. "Okay what's the joke"?

"What she tell you"? Asked Henry from the back seat.

Emma cried "what the..., Henry".

Neal chuckled and said "that's my boy".

Emma asked "did you teach him that"?

"No" Neal replied "But I did see him when I was strapping Tally back into the car. Was it that scary when I did it"?

"Yes" Emma yelled then turned her attention back to Henry "we're going to Boston, you can't come with us".

Henry said "you can't go to Boston, she's can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does".

Emma said "I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I got take you home".

Henry mentioned "if you drop me off you'll never catch up to her. Then Mr Gold will call the police and he'll have sent to jail. We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're running out of time".

Neal commented "the kid makes a fair point".

Emma said "buckle up".

As they got to the town line they saw Ruby's car and Ashley was lying on the ground, she told them that the baby was coming. Neal was sitting in the back with the kids so that Ashley could sit in the front. Henry asked "is the baby really coming"?

Neal replied "take it from me, a woman doesn't scream this much unless she's in labour. When Emma had Tally she screamed so loudly I thought my eardrums were going explode".

Emma pretended she didn't hear Neal, she was too concerned about Ashley. "Don't worry the hospital isn't that far".

Ashley cried "no, no, no, take me to Boston. I can't go back".

Emma said "we don't have four hours trust me I know"

Ashley begged "but I can't go back there, please he's going to take my baby".

Emma told her "I'm not going to let that happen. Do you understand what you're asking if you keep this child? Are you ready"?

Ashley said "yeah".

Emma asked "are you sure, cause I wasn't"?

Ashley asked "you weren't"?

Emma replied "no, if you want to give this kid it's best chance it's gonna be with someone's who's ready. So know what that means, your whole life is going to change, and once you decide that it's yours this running away can't happen you have to grow up, and you can't ever leave understand"?

Ashley said "yes, I won't my baby".

In the hospital as Ashley was delivering Emma and Henry waited while Neal took Tally to play in the children's area in the waiting room. Henry said "you know Emma, you're different. You're the only one who can do it".

Emma said "break the curse, yeah you keep telling me".

"No leave" Henry said "you're the only one who can leave Storybrooke, you and Neal".

Emma pointed out "you left and came and found in Boston". Henry replied "but I came back, I'm ten I had no choice. But if anyone else tried bad things would happen to them".

Emma asked "anyone except me and Neal"?

Henry told her "you're the saviour you can do whatever you want". The nurse came up to them "Mrs Swan Cassidy, the baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine".

"What lovely news, thank you Mrs Swan Cassidy for bringing me my merchandise" they looked behind them and saw Mr Gold.

Mr Gold went to get himself a coffee, Emma followed him and Neal saw Emma following Mr Gold. He said "hey Henry watch Tally for me for a minute". He went to go after Emma and his father so he could protect his wife.

At the coffee machine Mr Gold said "this must be my lucky day".

Emma said angrily "a baby that's your merchandise".

Neal said "food and beverages, furniture, clothes, that's merchandise, a person, born or not is not merchandise".

Emma asked "why didn't you tell me"?

Mr Gold replied "because at the time you didn't need to know"

Neal asked "this was a detail you didn't think was relevant, or was it really because you thought Emma would take the job"?

Mr Gold said "on the contrary Mr Swan-Cassidy, I thought it would be more affective finding out yourself. I thought after seeing Ashley's hard life I thought it would make sense, to your wife." Mr Gold faced Emma and added "after all if anyone can understand the reasons for giving up a child I assumed it would be you".

Emma fixed Mr Gold with a stern look and said "you're not getting that kid".

He replied "actually we have an agreement and my agreements are always honoured. If not I'm going to have involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system and that would be pity, you didn't enjoy your time in the system did you Emma"?

Emma said "that's not going to happen". Deep down inside she wasn't sure she believed herself.

Mr Gold didn't believe her either "I like your confidence charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She way did after all break into my shop".

Emma commented "let me guess to steal a contract".

Mr Gold asked "who knows what she was after".

Neal said "lets see, someone breaks into someone else's shop who has a contract saying he owns your unborn child, the shop owner decides no to call the sheriff, gee I wonder what she took".

Emma said "you know no jury in the world would put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking an entering was to keep her child."

Neal added "and is it really adoption and you have to pay the mother to get the child". He faced Emma and said "and I was under the impression the mother had a two week window after the birth to decide if she really wants to give the baby up or not".

"They do to my knowledge" Emma said then faced Mr Gold and changed her tone of voice into a threatening tone "I'm willing to role the dice that contract doesn't hold up, are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawn broker".

Mr Gold smiled and replied "I like you Mrs Swan Cassidy, you're not afraid of me. That's either cocky or presumptuous, either way I'd rather have you on my side".

Hoping he changed his mind she asked "so she can keep the baby"? "Not just yet" Mr Gold answered "there's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd".

Emma said "tear it up"

Neal shook his head slowly and gave Emma an 'ain't going to happen look'. Mr Gold replied "that's not what I do. You see contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilised existence. So I put it to you, if you want Ashley to keep that baby are you willing to make a deal with me"?

Neal's mind went into panic mode hearing the word deal from his father's mouth. He felt a need to protect his wife from forces she didn't understand. "If you want our first born, sorry but Regina beat you to it. But in all seriousness maybe I could work for you in your shop to pay off Ashley's debt".

Mr Gold replied "I was hoping for something better but there is just something about you I like, I can't put my finger on it. Seeing as it's you Mr Swan-Cassidy who offered I'll take you up on your offer, deal".

They all went in to see Ashley and her baby. Emma said "hey, what's her name"?

Ashley answered "Alexandra".

Emma replied "it's pretty"

Ashley thanked them for getting her to the hospital. Emma said "Mr Gold was outside, we took care of it, she's yours".

"She is" said Ashley then she asked "what did you do"?

Imitating Al Pacino from godfather Neal said "I made him an offer he can't refuse".

Letting a chuckle escape Emma explained "Neal offered to pay off your debt by working in his shop".

Ashley looked at Neal and said "you did, thank you".

Emma suddenly said "Henry it's almost five, we have to get you home".

After dropping Henry off they went back to Mary-Margaret's apartment. Emma said to Neal "well you got a job" she pulled Graham's card out of her pocket "should I get one too"?

Neal smiled and said "if you want it take it, I'm not going to stop you, doubt anyone could stop you".

Emma picked up the phone "Hey it's Emma, I was thinking maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad, is that deputy job still open"?

Graham said "absolutely".


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5

Trapped

The Swan-Cassidy's were at the police station and Graham was giving Emma her new uniform. "A tie, you know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority right"?

Graham asked "so you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat ".

Emma replied "I'm getting you to do what I want right now".

Neal added "she gets me to do whatever she wants, no matter what she wears".

Graham said "at least wear the badge", he held out the deputy badge to her "go on, take it. If you want to be a part of this community we need to make it official".

Emma took the badge and when she put it an earthquake started. Tally screamed as Neal held her tight. When the earthquake stopped phones started to ring.

There had been a collapse at the old mine Regina was trying to make the crowd stay away from the ledge. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department. Mrs Swan-Cassidy, this is now official town business, you're free to go".

Emma said "well, actually I work for the town now".

Sheriff Graham told Regina "she's my new deputy".

Regina said "they say the mayor's always the last to know".

Sheriff Graham mentioned "it's in my budget".

Regina said "indeed" then she faced Emma "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control". Regina shot Sheriff Graham a dirty look before she addressed the town "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed, we always knew this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not, I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it into city use. We're will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it".

Henry who had just arrived with Archie Hopper and made his way to the front of the crowd cried "Pave it? What if there's something down there".

Regina asked "Henry, what are doing here"?

He whispered "what's down there"?

Regina replied "nothing, now step back, in fact everyone step back thank you".

Henry noticed Regina picking up a piece of glass and put in her pocket and asked Emma who was nearby "what's that"?

She came up to him and said "this is a safety issue, go wait in the car. Deputy Swan-Cassidy, Sheriff cordon off the area".

From behind the police car Henry called Emma, Neal, Tally and Archie over "this requires all of Operation Cobra, all of us".

Archie said "I didn't realise I was in was in Operation Cobra".

Henry replied "of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this, what if there's something down there".

Emma said "they're just some old tunnels".

Henry responded "that just happened to collapse when you get here. You're changing things, You're weakening the curse".

Emma said "Henry, that's not what's happening"

Henry responded "yes, it is, did you do anything differently today"

Neal said "in fact she got a job and the tunnels collapsed the moment she made it official".

Regina came over and said "Henry I told you to go wait in the car. Mr Swan-Cassidy don't you think it's time you took your daughter home. Deputy do your job, Dr Hopper a word please". As soon as Henry, Neal, Tally and Emma left Regina said "okay, we're done with this".

Confused Dr Hopper asked "excuse me"?

Regina said "my son, we need a new treatment plan". Before he could say anything Regina added "everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something, how am I hiding anything terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him"?

Dr Hopper replied "he has an incredible imagination".

Regina responded "yes, that you let run rampant".

Dr Hopper answered "I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed, or rather use it to try and get..."

"Sometimes I think you forget you work for me" Regina cut in "You're an employee and I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny shrunken little creature". Grabbing hold of his umbrella added "and this will be the only roof over your damn head".

Feeling scared Dr Hopper asked "what would you have me do"?

Regina said "you take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it".

The next day Emma opened the door to find Henry in tears and after giving him a Hot Coco with cinnamon he calmed down enough to tell them what happened. "Archie said I'm crazy that it's a Phycosis and if I don't stop I'm going to get locked up". Neal was starting to understand why his father murdered anyone who hurt him, he felt like murdering Archie right now. He could tell by the look on Emma's face she felt the same way. "If you get locked up, which you won't" Neal said "me and Emma will go to the ends of the world to save you".

Emma added "we care about you, and we want you to be happy".

Tally said "we believe too" and gave him a hug.

After taking Henry to Regina's office Neal and Emma went straight to Archie's office. They told Tally to stay in the car while they talked to Dr Hopper. They barged through his door to find him with a drink in his hand. Emma yelled "you told me not to take his fantasy away. you told me it would devastate him".

Neal added "and then not only did you take it away, you told him if he didn't stop believing he would locked away".

He said "when a course of treatment stops working you adjust it".

Neal asked "is it her, did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience",

Archie stood up from his sofa and snapped "I do not need to defend my professional decision to you".

Emma's phone started to ring, she saw it was Regina and answered it "nice work madam mayor".

Regina asked "are you or your husband with him"?

"Yes, we're both with Dr Hopper and guess what, you left your fingerprints all over him" said Emma.

"Not him" Regina said "Henry, is he with you"?

Emma said "me and Neal just dropped Henry off at your office". Regina replied "well he's not here".

Emma looking at Neal worriedly "we don't where he is".

Archie said "I do".

They rushed to the mines but forgot to tell Tally to stay in the car. They called out Henry's name and Archie's dog Pongo found one of Henry's Candy bars by the entrance. Tally ran in calling Henry's name and as Archie tried to grab hold of her another earthquake sealed the entrance shut causing Tally to scream and Emma and Neal to shout out their names. Inside Archie lit a match and continued calling Henry's name. Henry ran around the corner and Tally ran up to him into a hug. Henry could tell she was scared and wanted to comfort her like she'd tried to do for him earlier. To try and her mind off how scared she was he said "I think I found something".

Archie said "Henry, your sister and us have to get out here".

Henry replied "so you're still against me".

Archie growing impatient said "Henry we don't have time for this" Henry declared "you don't believe me, you'll see". With that he took Tally's hand and ran deeper into the mine.

Henry pointed his torch through a hole "there's something shiny down there".

Archie said "Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We have to get out of here ".

Tally said "but we're looking"

Henry said "it could be something".

Tally said "maybe it's a crown".

Henry added "or Cinderella's glass slippers".

"Look at me, look at me" Archie yelled "I'm frightened for you Henry".

Henry asked "because you think I'm crazy"?

"No" replied Archie "because we are trapped in an abandoned mine underground and there is no way out". Scared Tally clung onto Henry tighter. There was a sudden tremor making Tally shriek in terror.

Suddenly they heard barking Archie asked "did you hear that"?

Tally said "I hear woof-woofs".

Henry cried out "Pongo" and with that he ran towards the barking with Tally right behind him.

Quickly following them Archie said "follow the noise".

They came to an old elevator they thought they could use to get out.

Up on the surface they were trying to orchestrate a rescue. Regina said "we need to find a way to punch through the ground. We need something big".

Emma asked "like what"?

Marco suggested "explosives". They set it up by the mine entrance and detonated it only to find no change".

Inside the mine they felt the tremor from the explosives causing the elevator to shake and Tally to cling onto Henry again screaming.

Regina yelled at the workers, after her rant finished Marco said "if we knew exactly where they were we could drill down to them. Maybe rig something to bring them back up".

Emma saw Archie's dog in the fire truck and let him out knowing if anyone could find Archie it was his dog. Pongo immediately went to a spot and started pawing at the ground. Emma cried over "hey Archie's dog, he's found something" Pongo started digging at the ground "this must be where they are. Good Boy".

Neal, Graham and Marco moved a square lid aside Emma asked "what is that"?

Graham replied "it's an old air shaft".

"I'm really, really, really sorry" Henry said sitting down like Archie and Tally.

Archie replied "that's alright".

Tally asked "are we in trouble"?

Henry wanted to be honest but he didn't want to scare her "we might get out of here". He wasn't sure if he believed it himself, but he did say might. "I just wanted to find proof".

"It's really alright Henry" said Archie "I'm sorry too, look I don't think you're crazy. I just think you've got a very strong mother who has a clear idea of a path she wants you to be on and when you step off that she, she gets scared and that's natural, but it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things you want to think so. I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them".

Henry asked "then why did you"?

Archie said "I guess I'm not a very good person, I'm not the man I want to be". The elevator jolted and Tally screamed clinging to Henry.

Henry said "sorry Tally you shouldn't be down here, you're only here because of me. I guess I'm not a very good big brother".

Tally still clinging to him shook her head and said "you're the best big brother ever".

Henry guessed she was saying it because she believed in him and believed he could be. He tuned to Archie and said "I think you can be him, I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket".

Archie replied "Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a cricket okay, and he was a conscience and I hardly think that's me".

Henry replied "but before he was that he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do".

Archie said "that kind of sounds like me".

Henry added "now it's harder for you because of the curse, to hear the the voice inside, you to be the person you want to be".

Tally added "to be Jiminy Cricket again".

On the surface they were removing the metal grate Regina asked "so what's next"?

Marco said "we need to lower someone down straight away or the line will collapse the sides of the shaft".

Graham went to get a harness, Regina said "lower me down". Emma replied "no way I'm going down".

Regina said "he's my son".

Neal mentioned "he's our son too and our daughter is also down". Emma added "you've been sitting behind a desk for for ten years, I can do this"

Regina wavered and after a pause said "just bring him to me".

Archie asked "Henry, can I ask you again"?

Henry asked "ask me what"?

Archie asked "why is it so important to you that your fairy tale theory is true".

Henry shrugged and said "I don't know"

Archie told him "give it a shot".

Henry gave Archie and Tally a Candy bar and answered "because this can't be all there is".

Archie said "I understand".

"I thought if I found proof..."Henry said "but I didn't find anything".

Archie replied "that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right".

Henry asked "you mean you remember"?

Archie said "no I don't remember, but I do remember the kind of person I want be, I just gotta listen harder".

Some dirt fell down and they could hear it hitting the top of the elevator they looked up and saw something coming down. They stood up and Henry asked "what is that"?

Archie answered happily "I think it's a rescue".

Emma came into view and Tally said "mommy".

Emma could see Tally had recently had some sugar and said "Tally whatever you do don't jump. I'm coming" she said into her walkie talkie "okay, that's good, stop".

She lifted the top off the elevator, Henry said "okay Tally, you first". Archie helped Tally up into Emma's arms and as soon as she was clinging to her mother Emma said "alright Henry you next". Archie lifted Henry up Emma held onto him tight. Suddenly the elevator started shaking. Archie cried "it's gonna fall"

With no more free hands Emma said "Archie I'm sorry".

As the elevator fell away Archie linked his umbrella into the harnesses hook.

Everyone cheered as Emma came back up the kids and Archie. Marco helped Archie out, Neal came to her his daughter and Tally said "daddy", Regina grabbed Henry as she pulled him away while Graham helped Emma out of the harness. Emma went to see Henry while Neal focused on Tally. She said "are you okay"?

Regina pushed her away saying deputy you can crowd away".

As the rescue team checked on Henry Regina talked to Archie. "Thank you Dr Hopper".

Archie said "I have something to say. I'm going to continue ro treat Henry and I'm going to do it my own way".

Regina's expression changed "my relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, you will do as I say"...

"Or what"? Archie asked "you'll ruin my life, you'll do your worse, because I will always do my best".

Regina warned "don't test me".

Archie replied "oh I don't need to, because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work in peace".

Regina asked "and why is that"?

Archie said "because someday Madam Mayor you might find yourself in a custody battle and do you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child. If you want to see what a good parent looks like look over there". Regina looked where Archie was pointing and saw Neal kneeling down hugging his daughter. "I suggest you think about that and you allow to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscience tells me" and with that he walked away.

Emma sat on the edge of the crater with Henry on one side of her and Tally on the other. She looked at Archie and Marco and asked "Is that Archie's father"?

Henry answered "no, they're just good friends".

Emma put her arms around her children and said "the two of you really scared me today, and your father".

Henry said "I'm sorry"

Tally said "I'm sorry mommy".

Archie and Marco came over and Emma said "Gentlemen" she turned to Henry "come on your mom wants to take you home".

Henry said "hey! listen"! The sound of crickets was around them, the last night Henry told Archie there was no crickets in Storybrooke.

Archie said "crickets"

Happily Henry added "they're back, things are changing".

 **Thank you to whoever pointed out the little mistake.**


	6. Crushes Are Crushing

Chapter 6  
Crushes Are Crushing

David stared at the house where he had presumably lived waiting for a memory to appear. Kathryn stood with him and noticing his expression said "you know you had the same expression on your face before we brought it too". He looked at her and she added "you couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn, you said you'd never buy an old lady house. Remember what made you change your mind"?  
David looked at the lawn and unable to find the windmill mentioned "I see the windmill is gone".  
Kathryn took him inside for the party she put together in an attempt to jog his memory. She started to introduce him to people, the first guest he knew was Dr Whale. He told David this was good, any little thing could trigger his memories.

Meanwhile Henry said "you know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet".  
"Henry, David has Amnesia" Emma said. Henry said "which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories".  
Neal said "That's right, we can't forget everyone in town has fake memories preventing them from remembering who they really are". He silently thought 'but I wish my father could remain ignorant'  
Henry said "right, now's our chance to remind him".  
Neal said "that he's Prince Charming".  
Henry added "by getting him and Miss Blanchard together".  
Neal asked "didn't we already try that"?  
Henry answered "and it woke him up".

David came over and said "hey you're the ones who saved me". They stood up as David added "and also the only ones I know here".  
Neal said "well feel free to hide here with us".  
A man with a plate of mini sausages, David took one and out of the blue Henry asked "so you ever used a sword"?  
David half laughing asked "what"?  
Neal quickly said "he means do you think you might have liked fencing before your accident, or archery or football".  
David replied "no idea, don't you and Emma live with Mary Margaret, do you know if she's coming tonight".  
Emma said "we wouldn't let Tally come tonight so Mary Margaret offered to watch Tally while she puts the kids birdhouses up".

David sneaked off to see Mary Margaret, he found her on a ladder and Tally holding up a bird house. "Did you not get the invite"? Tally cried "Prince Charming".  
David chuckled as he jumped over the fence, knelt down and said "hey cutie, you helping Mary Margaret"?  
Mary Margaret said "actually Emma and Neal wouldn't let her go to your party as a punishment for going into the mines so I'm watching her". David looked at her, stood up, he took the bird house from her, climbed the ladder and put it up as he said "I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Because of what I told you"?  
He came down and added "about how I feel, about you. Come on, don't tell me it's one sided".  
Mary Margaret told him "you're married, it should be no sided". David said "what it should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, that's not me, I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it, I can tell".  
Mary Margaret said "I know you think we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life, So why don't we leave it at that". With that Mary Margaret took Tally's hand and went home.

"You might want to ease up or that Brillo Pad's gonna press charges" said Emma seeing Mary Margaret scrubbing a plate as she and Neal came home from the party.  
Neal said to Emma "I'm going to check on Tally".  
"As he went upstairs he heard Mary Margaret making the excuse that the dishes were piling up. After watching his daughter curled up fast asleep clutching Roseberry for a moment he went back down stairs. Emma was pouring a drink and said "I don't know a lot about relationships, Neal was my first and only but we both know if you think something you wanna do is wrong, it is. So you gotta stay strong and he has to figure out his life" Mary Margaret asked "so how was the party"?  
Emma said "interesting".  
Neal added "Henry was there, turned out his punishment for the mine fiasco was a yelling session from Regina, while we grounded Tally for a week, unless it's necessary. When he told us all we did was give him a talk about being more responsible to set a good example to Tally as her big brother, since we pretty much can't do anything else"  
Emma asked "what do you think, were we being too tough with Tally, or is Regina being too soft with Henry"?

The next day at the police station Neal came in at lunch and brought Emma a Hot Cocoa and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich from Granny's. It wasn't long until Graham came in with a box of Doughnut's and said "sometimes the clichés are true, feel free to have one too Mr Swan-Cassidy".  
Neal asked "alright, what's the catch"? Sheriff Graham looked at Emma and said "remember when I told you no night shifts? I need you to work tonight".  
"Why"? Emma whined.  
I volunteer at the animal shelter, and the supervisors sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs".  
Emma looked in the doughnut box and replied "you're lucky you brought a bear claw".

Mary Margaret came running in "Emma can we talk, oh Neal you're here too"  
He replied "there's no reason a man can't visit his wife at lunch". Sheriff Graham said "I'll just patrol my office".  
Neal mentioned "he just told Emma she has to work the night shift".  
As soon as Graham closed the door to his office Mary Margaret said "he left her, David he left her, he left Kathryn, he did it for me, he wants us to be together. He wants me to meet him tonight, I'm trying really hard to be strong but he just keeps coming. How do I stop this? How do I let him down? I mean what would you do"?  
Emma answered "I'd go".  
Neal asked "you would"?  
Emma said "Neal relax," then she faced Mary Margaret and said "it's one thing to say that he wants you, it's another to actually make a choice and now he has. That's all you can ask for".  
Mary Margaret sat on the edge of Emma's desk and mentioned "given her new friendship with Kathryn I don't think Regina would be too happy".  
Neal asked "does Regina scare you"? Mary Margaret nodded "then do it, once you do and Regina doesn't do anything you won't be afraid anymore".  
Mary Margaret asked "good lord is this really happening"?  
Emma replied "you tell me".  
Mary Margaret asked "what about Tally? If I go tonight and you're both working who will look after Tally"?  
Neal said "I can pick her up and take her to shop with me".

Later it was a trial taking Tally to the shop "he's scary" she cried.  
Neal said "I know Sugar Plum but I'll be right there and I'd never let let anything hurt you". They hadn't been in the shop for long when David came in. Neal was sweeping the floor and Tally was sitting on the counter colouring in her colouring book.  
David asked "hey Neal, would you know how to the toll bridge"? "Sorry" Neal said "me and family haven't been here long enough to know where everything is".  
David sighed deeply than looked up "that's beautiful" he walked over to the mobile./span/p"Isn't it charming"? asked Mr Gold coming in from the back room. Tally cried "daddy". Earlier Neal had eventually promised she wouldn't have to be in the same room as Mr Gold. He got Tally and her colouring book and took her into the back room. While Tally went back to colouring Neal focused on eavesdropping on the conversation in the other room.  
Mr Gold asked if he wanted him to get the mobile down. David refuses and asked for directions to the Toll bridge. Neal knew he was suppose to be meeting Mary Margaret but apparently Mayor Regina Mills had little to no knowledge of how to navigate her own town. Mr Gold gave David the correct directions but as David was leaving a windmill by the door caught his eye.

Later after Neal got home and put Tally to bed he was worried about how Mary Margaret must be feeling. David said he remembered so he must have back to Kathryn. Emma suddenly came in looking like she was about to be sick. Neal rushed over to her in concern and asked "Emma, what happened"?  
He lead her to the table and she replied "apparently feeding the dogs at an animal shelter translates as sleep with Regina".  
"Neal asked in disgust "what"? Emma answered "Graham, I caught him climbing out of Regina's window, I put the pieces together. When he denied it I asked him why he was climbing out of the window he said that Regina didn't want Henry to know".Neal said angrily "they did it with Henry in the house".Emma commented "I wish I was Henry, at least he doesn't know". Neal sat down and muttered "he's a lucky kid". He returned to normal tone of voice "that's two things Regina has screwed up tonight. Emma looked at him questioningly and he continued "she told David there was a fork in the road by Mr Gold's shop leading to the toll bridge, when he couldn't find it he came into the shop to ask for directions. After Mr Gold gave him directions he saw a windmill and said those two accursed words "I remember"".  
Emma said "I can't imagine how Mary Margaret is feeling".


	7. A Heart Beat

Chapter 7

A Heart Beat

Emma had taken the day off, not interested in seeing Graham after what happened. Sleeping with Regina was bad enough but with Henry in house. When Neal got home from the shop and saw Emma brooding he walked over to her and said "alright, you need a pick-me-up". Emma looked at him confused. He asked "Mary Margaret, do you mind babysitting"?

She said "I don't mind, Tally's a lovely child".

Neal smiled and said "you and I are going out to take your mind off less pleasant things".

"Neal, I really don't feel going out" said Emma.

Neal replied "you may not feel like going, but you need this".

Emma sighed and got up letting Neal lead her out.

As soon as they set foot in the Diner they saw Graham, Neal immediately thought maybe he should have taken Emma somewhere else. He was playing darts, and hit the deer on the darts board twice in a row. Sidney Glass said "nice shooting chief, bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again".

Graham had a drink from Ruby and threw another dart and hit the deer's nose. As he turned around he saw Emma and Neal by the door. Emma said to Neal quickly "I have to go home, but you can stay and have a drink". As Emma turned to leave Graham threw a dart at the door frame.

Emma yelled "what the? You could have hit me".

Graham said "I never miss".

Neal said angrily "but you might have missed and hit her".

Graham said "my apologises Mr Swan-Cassidy. Emma, have you been avoiding me because you saw"...?

Emma finished "you leaving the mayors. And yes that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life and I really don't care". She turned to Neal and said "I'll see you at home later". She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left and Graham followed her out.

Graham asked "if you don't care then why are you so upset".

Emma replied "I'm not upset".

Graham said "if that was true you'd be at the bar with me having a drink, and not running away".

"It's none of my business really" Emma replied.

Graham begged "can we please just talk about this, I need you to understand".

Emma asked "why"?

Graham got in front of her and answered "I don't know" he tried to find a reason "maybe so I can understand".

Emma replied "if you want an analysis go talk to Archie".

Graham said "I want to talk to you".

Emma walked around him "well your bad judgement is your problem not mine".

Graham trying to keep up with her said "you don't know what it's like with her, I don't feel anything, can't you understand that"?

Without stopping Emma said "a bad relationship, yeah I understand a bad relationship. I just don't want to talk about yours".

Graham said "I know you and Regina have your own issues and I should have told you before you took the job".

Emma stopped and asked "yeah why all the secrecy"?

Graham said "because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now".

Emma asked "why do you care how I look at you"?

Graham said "because"... And with that he kissed Emma passionately. Emma pulled away instantly and Graham looked as if he had seen something remarkable. What the hell was that? I'm a married woman" Emma yelled.

He asked "did you see that"?

Emma asked "how much have you been drinking? That was way over the line".

Graham apologised "I'm sorry but I need to feel something". Emma replied "listen Graham, you are drunk and full of regret, I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel I can tell you one thing, you're not getting it with me". With nothing more to say Graham just watched as Emma went home.

The next morning when Emma came down with Tally and saw flowers on the table she lightly smiled. Neal came down and seeing the flowers in Emma's hands and a smile on her face asked "where'd the flowers come from"?

Emma looked at him confused and asked "they're not from you"?

Neal said "if they were I wouldn't be asking"?

Emma's mouth turned into a scowl and said "Graham" and threw them in the bin.

Coming in Mary-Margaret said "hey wait, what are you doing"?

Emma replied "if Graham thinks flowers make up for kissing me last night ".

Neal said "he kissed you, and sent you flowers".

Mary-Margaret mentioned "no, those were my flowers".

Tally happily said "Prince Charming gave you flowers".

Mary-Margaret replied "No, Doctor Whale actually".

Emma said "that's great, you're getting over David".

Mary-Margaret said "first of all there's nothing to get over, and second of all it was one time thing".

Neal said "the flowers are telling a different story".

Mary-Margaret replied "maybe I shouldn't have called him"

Emma said "oh my god, you called him".

Mary-Margaret said "I felt guilty".

Neal said "well don't, there are worse things".

Emma added "much worse. Besides you shouldn't get too emotional over men, I don't".

Mary-Margaret replied "you don't get emotional over men, the floral abuse tells a different story".

Emma asked "which is"?

Mary-Margaret said "you're protecting yourself by putting up that wall preventing anyone but your family from getting too close".

Emma said "there nothing wrong with being cautious. Come on Tally lets get you some cornflakes".

Later on that afternoon Emma was alone in the police station feeling bored. Neal came in with a bouquet of red Middlemist's, Emma's favourite and said "special delivery".

At first Emma was speechless, when she found her voice she asked "what's the occasion"?

Neal asked "does a man need a reason to give flowers to his wife"?

Emma replied "this one does, especially with flowers as rare as these ones".

Neal replied "this morning when you saw that bouquet of flowers you had the biggest smile on your face. You thought they came from me so during my lunch break I decided to put that smile back on your face. I know Middlemist's are your favourite, honestly I didn't expect to find them in 'Game Of Thorns' but when I saw them I knew you'd love them".

"I guess I should thank you then" Emma smiled and kissed him.

"Our tax dollars hard at work I see" said Regina coming in.

Emma said "Graham's not here, I assumed he took a sick day, with you".

Regina looking smug said "you're aware of us, good, because I'm also aware of your relationship with him"?

Neal asked "and what relationship is that"?

Regina said "I guess Emma didn't mention the"... She put two fingers up to her lips.

Knowing exactly what she meant Neal answered "and you'd be wrong. Emma mentioned it this morning just before breakfast".

Emma asked "how did you know"?

Regina said "I have eyes everywhere".

"Knowing that fact I'm never going to the toilet again" Neal joked.

Trying to keep a straight face Emma replied "With all due respect how I live my life is my business".

Regina replied "it is until it infringes on my life, stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing but you're putting thoughts in his head, thoughts that are not in interest, you are leading him on a path to self destruction, stay away".

As soon as Regina was gone Neal asked "Henry, Graham, is there anyone in town she doesn't stay away from"?

Mary Margaret called Emma and said "Graham was just here, he seemed a bit confused and feverish. I was just wondering if he made it back to the Sheriff's station okay".

Emma answered "he's not here, he hasn't been here all day, maybe I should go out and look for him ".

Mary Margaret said "oh,he was going on about other lives, I had thought he talked to Henry but when I mentioned it he didn't know what I was talking about. When I told him it was ridiculous he agreed but I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't think so. He may have gone to talk to him".

Emma walked over to Henry's house and sure enough there was Graham leaving. When he reached the pavement Emma said "hey, hear you're having a rough day".

Graham asked "who said"?

Emma replied "pretty much everybody. Maybe you should go home and get some rest".

Graham said "I'm fine".

Emma replied "no, Graham you're not, you just went to go see a ten year old for help".

Graham replied "he's the only one making any sense".

Emma thought 'since when does thinking everyone in town is a fairy tale character make sense '? She asked "what's going on, what's really going on"?

Graham responded "it's my heart Emma, I need to find it"?

Emma asked "okay, so how are you going to do that"?

Graham replied "I just need to follow the wolf, he's going to help me find my heart".

Emma said "sorry, I thought we were speaking in a metaphor, you really think you don't have a heart".

Graham replied "it's the only thing that makes any sense, it's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything".

Emma replied "Graham, you have a heart" he shook his head "I can prove it" she added as she put a hand on his chest. "Feel that, that's your heart, see it's beating, it's real".

Graham pulled her hand off and quickly said "no, it's the curse".

Emma answered "you can't really believe that's true". Suddenly he noticed she was staring at something behind him. When he looked there was the wolf, as the wolf left Graham followed it and Emma followed him.

Neal and Mary-Margaret were waiting at home for Emma. She had called Neal and told him she was helping Graham out and could be home late. Suddenly Emma came in she had a scar on her right temple and was trying to fight back tears and said "he's dead". And with that she let it go.

Neal instantly lead her to a chair like he did the other night and Mary-Margaret went to boil the kettle to make her a Hot Coco with cinnamon. Neal had never seen Emma this upset, his strong wife hardly ever cried. Neal said "Emma calm down and tell us what happened".

Emma said in a distraught tone "we saw a wolf me and Graham. It lead us to a graveyard, and straight to Regina's families mausoleum. Graham said he thought his heart was inside. I allowed him go inside, just to satisfy his curiosity and I went inside with him. He looked around, half expecting there to be a secret passage. I told him everything would be alright, then we heard Regina outside. When I asked her what she was doing there she said she was bringing flowers to her fathers grave like she did every week. Graham admitted that he wanted to look in there and when she asked why he said it was nothing. She could tell he wasn't well and was going to take him home but he said he didn't want to go home with her. She added that he'd go with me I told them to leave me out of this. He agreed and told her it was between them and things had to change. Regina accused me of being responsible and coming after everything she holds dear. I told her if she ever thought that maybe the problem wasn't with me but with her. That maybe she should take a good hard look in the mirror and ask herself why that is, why everyone was running away from her. She hit me hence the scar on my forehead so I hit her back. Graham pulled me off her and when he let me go I told Regina she wasn't wroth it. Graham and me went back to the station and he patched me up then he just collapsed on the floor".


	8. Sheriff Election

Chapter 8

Sheriff Election

It had been two weeks since Graham died and Emma had been acting as sheriff. She'd started wearing one of Grahams shoelaces around her wrist. Mr Gold had asked her to come in and she found him and Neal in the back. The second she went in the back her nostrils were assaulted with a bad smell. "What is that stench"?

Neal said "oh that's lanolin, it's used for waterproofing".

Mr Gold and Emma looked at him suspiciously "my dad used it a lot when I was growing up". It made more sense than saying my dad was a spinner and lanolin came from sheep. "After you've been exposed to it long enough the smell doesn't bother you".

Emma said "it smells like livestock".

Mr Gold said "one of reasons sheep's wool repels water".

Emma said "if there was a reason you called the sheriff's department could we talk about it quickly or outside"?

Mr Gold came from behind the table and was wearing a black apron over his usual suit said "I just wanted to express my condolences really. The sheriff was a good man". His eyes caught her badge "you're still wearing the deputy's badge. Well he's been gone two weeks now and I believe after two weeks of acting as sheriff the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge".

Emma hesitated as she said "yeah, I guess I'm just in no hurry. So thank you for the kind words".

As she turned to leave Mr Gold followed her to the front of the shop "I have his things",

Emma asked "what"?

"The sheriff" he said "he rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake". He got a box of Graham's things and put it on the counter

Emma replied "I don't need anything".

Mr Gold said "as you wish" Emma turned to leave "I'll give them to Mayor Mills". Emma turned back round "seems like she was the closest thing he had to family".

Emma said "I'm not sure about that".

Mr Gold mentioned "no love lost there I see". Emma walked up to the counter "look I fear all his stuff is heading directly for the trash bin, you really should take something" he held up Graham's jacket "look his jacket"

Emma shook his head "no" .

Mr Gold put the jacket back and pulled out the police walkie talkie and said "your boy might like these don't you think, you could play together" he put them on the counter.

"I don't" Emma started.

"No please" Mr Gold said "they grow up so fast".

"Thanks" Emma said taking them.

Mr Gold said "you enjoy these with your boy, your time together is precious". Nervous Emma was still here Neal decided to listen from the door, "that's the thing about children, before you know it you lose them". Neal wondered does he remember, it's possible if anyone wasn't affected by the curse it would be him. If he does then does it mean he regrets letting him go.

Emma went see Henry at his castle she showed him the walkie-talkies she got "I thought we could use them for Operation Cobra," she sat down next to him and added "or if you just wanted to talk to me, or your dad, or Tally".

He answered in an melancholy tone "thanks".

Emma concerned asked "come on, what's up, you've been ducking me for days".

Henry replied "I think we should stop cobra stuff for a while, you don't mess with a curse, look what happened to Graham".

Emma said "I told you they did an autopsy, totally natural causes". Henry replied "fine you don't believe, good that should keep you from messing with the curse, and getting killed".

Emma asked "you're worried about me"?

Henry pointed out "she killed Graham because he's good, and you and Neal and Tally are good. Good loses, good always loses because good has to play fair, evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best I don't want to upset her any more". With that Henry left.

Later at home Emma was playing loud music and hitting the toaster. She had Tally to go up to their bedroom as soon as she got home, Tally knew enough to know this meant her mommy was mad and it was best to what she said. Neal came in and said "I'm almost afraid to ask". Emma shot him a dirty look and he added "and now I am afraid".

Mary Margaret came into the room and turned off the music. She asked "is the toaster broken"?

Emma answered "wasn't when I started with it, pretty sure it is now. I just needed to hit something".

Emma was calm enough now Tally came out of the room and played with Roseberry on the stairs. Neal asked "what happened"? Emma said "Regina fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. That's my job".

Neal asked "who did she put in"?

Emma replied "Sidney Glass".

Neal answered asking "doesn't he already have a job as editor of the newspaper? How does that even make sense"?

Emma said "that was my question too. Oh and there's more, Henry wants to stop Operation Cobra, because he's afraid we might get killed, because apparently good can't beat evil".

There was a knock at the door, Emma answered it "good evening Mrs Swan-Cassidy" Hearing his voice Tally ran back to the bedroom "sorry for the intrusion but there's something I'd like to discuss with you".

Mary-Margaret said "I'll let you talk".

Mr Gold saw Neal as he came in "I assume you'll be staying while I talk to your wife".

Neal answered "absolutely".

Mr Gold said "I heard about what happened, it's such an injustice".

Emma replied "yeah well what's done is done".

Mr Gold replied "spoken like a true fighter".

Emma added "I don't know what chance I have, she's Mayor and I'm...me".

"Mrs Swan-Cassidy, two people with a common goal can achieve many thing" said Mr Gold ."Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor". Neal got nervous at the word benefactor, when his father got one he turned into the dark one. Mr Gold and Emma sat down at the table "it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter".

Emma asked "the town charter"?

"It's quite comprehensive" Mr Gold replied "and the mayor's authority. Well maybe she's not as powerful as she seems".

Emma interrupted the ceremony as Regina was about to appoint Sidney Sheriff in front of the press. The town charter said the mayor can appoint a candidate which calls for an election and she was going to run. Regina managed to keep her composure but the next day Regina was livid and realized out how Emma found that loophole. Neal was already there when she stormed into Mr Gold's pawn shop "Regina shall I clear some thing, make a bit of space for your rage".

Regina accused "you found that loophole in the town charter".

Mr Gold said "legal documents, contracts if you like, they've always been a fascination of mine"

Regina said "yes, you love to trifle with technicalities".

Mr Gold said "I like small weapons you see,the needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal, subtlety, not your style I know".

Regina said "you're a jerk".

Mr Gold chuckled "I think your grief's getting the better of you Regina. Shame what happened to Graham".

"Don't talk about him" spat Regina "you know nothing".

Mr Gold asked "what's there to know, he died"?

Regina asked "are you really going up against me"?

"Not directly" he replied "We are after all both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides".

Regina replied "well I think you picked a really slow horse this time, not like you the back a loser".

Mr Gold said "oh, she hasn't lost yet".

Regina said "she will".

Neal who had been silently sweeping the floor up to now, burst out laughing "sorry" he said "it's just I've never seen Emma lose, especially when it's for Tally, it should be the same for Henry".

Mr Gold mentioned "never underestimate someone who's acting for their child".

"He's not her child" Regina said.

Neal interrupted "that's not what his birth certificate says".

Regina added "not legally".

Mr Gold said "now who's trifling with technicalities"?

Sidney had written an unfavourable story about Emma saying how she was in prison when she gave birth to Henry. Henry read after school and it upset him and he loss more hope because good doesn't do that kind of thing. Knowing who gave Sidney the information Emma went to see Regina. "This was a juvie record. It was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it but that's abuse of power and illegal".

Regina replied "sorry, you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv"

Emma said "I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry".

Regina replied "he would have found out eventually, we all lose our heroes at some point".

Emma replied "he doesn't need to lose anything more, he's already lost all his hope, don't you see that"?

Regina replied "he's fine".

Emma cried "

Tally is fine, when I get home I can see the light of joy in her eyes and a big smile on her face. To a parent their child's happiness should be a priority. Henry however has only hopelessness in his eyes and I haven't seen him smile since Graham died. This illegal smear campaign you threw it me only made things worse for him, I mean think about it, you don't think finding out you were born in prison would be upsetting"?

Regina said "All I did was expose him to the truth and as for legality I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate".

Emma asked "debate"?

Regina answered "yes Mrs Swan-Cassidy, there's a debate. You and Sidney can talk all about jail time and juvie records at the debate, and maybe your new association with Mr Gold.

Emma said "all I'm trying to do is fight fire with...an explosion knocked them both back.

The flames were growing around them Emma pulled a piece of wood off Regina's leg "alright, come on, let's go, we need to get out here"?

Regina said "I can't move", she looked at Emma in desperation. "Please you have to help me, you have to get me out". Emma looked at her and it looked like she was thinking if she should do it. Regina realised if their roles were reversed she would find this a perfect opportunity to get rid of her and look guiltless in Henry's eyes. Emma moved towards the doorway Regina grabbed hold of the sleeve of her jacket and said "you're going to leave me aren't you". Emma pulled away from her and and jumped over the flames in the doorway. Regina found it odd when came back a few seconds later armed with a fire extinguisher. She put Regina's arm over her neck and helper her limp outside. Once outside Emma let go of Regina just as the firemen arrived. "Ow my leg set me down gently" Regina screamed.

Emma said "seriously, you're complaining about how I saved your life".

Regina said "the firemen are here it's not like we really in danger".

Emma said "fine, next time I'll just...I'll just. No' next time I'd do the same thing, and the time after that. Because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do

Later when some people had arrived and Henry was talking to the firemen Regina was with Sidney arguing he shouldn't be reporting it as it made Emma look good. Neal came running up to Emma holding Tally. "Oh Emma I heard about the explosion and I was so scared, are you okay"?

Emma said "I'm fine". Tally held her arms out clearly wanting Emma to hold her. Emma said "come here baby" as Neal transferred her over to Emma.

Ruby asked "did you really rescue Regina"?

Henry ran up and said "she did, the firemen said it, they saw it".

Ruby said "you are a hero".

Mary Margaret said "we should see if they have a picture of the rescue".

Granny added "we could make campaign posters".

They all left in agreement, Emma put Tally down and bent down Emma said "you see Henry, this is how good wins. When you do good and people see it, then they want to help you.

Henry grinning replied "maybe you're right"

As he ran along Emma stood up and said "see Henry we don't have to play dirty".

Suddenly Neal smelt something and asked "Emma, do you smell that"?

She sniffed and recognizing the smell said"lanolin".

Neal said "it's highly flammable".

Her eyes widened, she shook her head and said "he wouldn't".

Neal replied "he would".

Emma burst into Mr Gold's shop, he said "lots of visitors today".

Emma slammed the door shut to which he said "I do hope you're not going break my little bell".

Emma accused "you set the fire".

Mr Gold said "I've been right here Mrs Swan-Cassidy".

Emma held up a piece of cloth and said "take a whiff, it smells like your sheep oil. Neal told me it's flammable".

Mr Gold replied "are you sure? There's some construction work going on at town hall at the moment, there's loads of flammable solvents involved in construction".

Emma not believing him asked "why did you do it"?

Going behind the counter Mr Gold replied "if I did it, it's because you cannot win without something big, something like I don't know, being the hero in a fire".

Emma asked "how could you know I would be there at the right time".

Mr Gold replied "maybe Regina isn't the only one with eyes and ears in this town, or maybe I'm just intuitive, were I involved".

Emma said "I could have run and just left her there".

Mr Gold said "your not the type, plus that's not the example you want to set for your children".

Emma said "my children is why I can't go along with this".

"You just did" Mr Gold mentioned "this is just the price of election Mrs Swan-Cassidy".

Emma replied "a price I'm not willing to pay".

She was about to turn to leave Mr Gold said "fine, expose me but if you do just think about what you'll be exposing, and what you'll be walking away from". Emma resumed turning to leave and had only taken two steps when he added "oh, and who you might be disappointing".

It was almost time for the debate and the candidates were backstage. Mary-Margaret was with Emma for moral support Emma pulled the curtain to one side to see Henry. Mary Margaret gave Emma her cards and a bottle of water, she said "I'm not going to win".

Mary-Margaret replied "what are talking about? Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire".

Emma said "no Henry's right, I can't beat Regina at this, not the way she fights Watch and see".

As Emma took a drink of water as Mary-Margaret asked "is this really just about beating Regina"?

Emma pulled the curtain aside again "it's just"...

"Henry" Mary-Margaret finished.

Emma said " I want to show him his good can actually win".

Mary-Margaret asked "that why you want to win it for him but why do want to win it for yourself"?

Emma answered "that is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not a hero and not the saviour then what part do I have in his life"

"You're his mother" Neal said coming up with Tally.

Emma asked "Neal what are you doing here"?

"Tally wanted to wish you luck and so do I. Good luck" said Neal.

"Good luck Mommy" said Tally and with that gave her a big hug. Emma said "I feel more confident having one your good luck hugs".

Neal and Tally went to take their seats. Mary-Margaret said "Tally loves you so much, she must really look up to you". That's when Emma knew what she must do, the right thing.

Emma had known when she told the truth her chances of winning would plummet, but she had to do it. She told everyone that it was Mr Gold who set the fire and she couldn't win using tricks like that. Now she, Neal and Tally were at Granny's sat at the counter. Tally had a Hot Cocoa, with cinnamon while her her parents had liquor but Neal was too busy comforting Emma to even touch his. Neal was sat on Emma's left and Tally was sat on Emma's right. "You were a hero today", said Neal. "Only a hero would tell the truth, even when they know it could sabotage them".

Emma asked "then why do I feel so bad"?

Neal shrugged and replied "every battle has hits and misses".

Just then Henry came in and sat next to Tally. He took the walkie talkies out of his bag and gave one to Emma. She asked "what's this for"?

Henry replied "you stood up to Mr Gold, it was pretty amazing". Emma said "well, he did something illegal".

Henry said "that's what heroes do, expose stuff like that".

Neal said "see what did I say".

Henry whispered "I should have given up on Operation Cobra".

Tally said "so there's still a chance to break the curse".

Regina and Sidney came in "I thought I might find you here," said Regina "with a drink, and my son".

Emma looked at Sidney "here to card me officer"?

"Not at all" said Sidney "in fact I think I'll join you".

"Here"? asked Emma "I don't know I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party".

"Then you'll have to tell me what that's like" said Sidney.

Regina put the badge on the counter and sounding beaten said "congratulations Sheriff Swan-Cassidy".

With a clear hint of joy in his voice Henry asked "wait, what"?

As everyone started coming in Regina said "it was close vote but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr Gold".

Emma asked "are you joking"?

Sidney told Emma "she doesn't joke".

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr Gold Mrs Swan-Cassidy" said Regina "but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that".

The next day Neal came to see Emma before work at the sheriff's office with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. When Emma gave him one of her looks he said "oh come on, this occasion deserves a celebration".

Emma replied "this occasion is exactly why I shouldn't".

Neal was about to walk away when he saw Graham's jacket, Emma followed his eyes to the jacket and was just as confused as Neal. "The sheriff's jacket" they both spun round at the sound of Mr Gold's voice. "I thought you might want it after all".

Emma asked "you do know I'm armed right"?

Mr Gold said "it's all part of the act my dear, political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no body was going to vote for you unless we gave you some extraordinary quality, and I'm afraid saving old Regina's ungrateful arse from the fire wasn't going to do that. We needed to give you a higher form of bravery, they needed to see you defy me, and they did.

Emma said "no way, there's no way you planned that"

Mr Gold "everyone's scared of Regina but they're more scared of me. By standing up to me you won them over. It was the only way".

Emma said "you knew I'd agree"

Mr Gold replied "oh yes, I know how to recognize a desperate soul".


	9. Father's Day

Chapter 9

Father's Day

Emma was called by Tom Clark to the Pharmacy about kids trying to steal. When she got there Regina was leaving with Henry, thinking she was there because Henry was accused of stealing Regina told her genetics meant nothing and it was all taken care of.

Emma said "I'm here because I'm the sheriff" mentioning a fact Regina had clearly forgotten.

"Oh, that's right", she said "well do your job and deal with those miscreants". There was two kids at the counter, a boy and a girl looking ashamed.

Before they left Henry quickly asked "can I come over today"?

Emma said "Neal and I might be busy all day, but Mary Margaret's taking care of Tally if you wanted to play with her".

Regina said "I don't think so" and with that left with Henry.

Emma walked to the counter and asked Tom "did you call their parents".

"The number they gave me was disconnected" he answered.

Emma faced the kids and asked "did you give Mr Clarke a fake number"? They shook their heads "then why is it disconnected"?

The girl said "cause our parents couldn't pay the bill".

Emma looked at what they had been trying to steal, having been a thief herself as a kid she knew what most kids stole. When she was a kid she had stolen things like a chocolate bar and a box of Pop tarts. These kids had stolen a few sweets, but never had kids stole soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toilet roll. etc. Not being able to pay the phone bill and stealing basic toiletries, there must be some money problems at home. She said "you're just trying to help out"?

The girl begged "please, don't arrest us, it will only make things harder for our parents".

Emma dropped them off home, as she pulled up in front of the address the kids gave her. She was about to get out as well to inform their parents what had happened when the girl asked "please no, if our parents see you they'll be so embarrassed". Emma got suspicious and turned to face them, she asked "did Henry tell you about my superpower"?

"We just met him" the girl admitted.

Emma said "I can tell when anyone is lying, so tell me the truth, money problems aside is everything okay at home"?

The girl said "yeah, we're great, can we go"?

Sensing an absolute lie Emma s _a_ _i_ _d_ _"_ alright". After she'd drove out of sight she reversed back way in time to see the two kids ran around the side of the house. Using her lock-picking skill she broke into the house and went into the kitchen in time to see them coming out of a trap door. As they crept towards the front door Emma came out behind them and asked "why did you lie to me"?

She didn't get an answer so she tried a different question. "Where are your parents"?

The girl replied "we don't have any" trying to look brave.

Back home at the loft Emma gave them something to eat while Tally watched cartoons with Roseberry and Emma talked in a hushed tone to Mary-Margaret. "Do you know them? Do they go to your school"?

Mary-Margaret replied "I've seen them around but I had no idea, none of us did".

Emma held up the file she found on them and said "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, said their mothers was a woman named Dorrie Zimmer". Mary Margaret shook her head indicating she didn't know her. "She died a few years ago, no one seems to know her or remember her".

Mary-Margaret asked "and the father"?

Emma answered "there isn't one, at least not one that they of".

Mary-Margaret asked "what does social services say"? Having been in foster care all her life Emma would never want to see any child forced into the system if there was the slightest chance to prevent it. The look on her face told Mary-Margaret she hadn't called "you didn't report them".

Emma explained "if I report them I can't help them, they'll go into the system".

Mary-Margaret said "the system is suppose to help".

"Yeah, said the woman who wasn't in it for sixteen years" Emma said "if they go into the system they get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much trouble they get tossed out and it all starts over again"

Mary- Margaret answered "they're not all like that".

Emma said "just all the ones I was in".

Mary-Margaret said "what alternative is there"?

Emma said "I want to look for their father. They don't know him, he may not they exist".

Mary-Margaret said "and you think if he knows, he'll want them".

Emma replied "I don't know, but what I do is it's hard enough finding families to take one kid that isn't there's let alone two. This is their best shot otherwise"...

Ava said in a normal volume "we're going to be separated".

Emma said "no, that's not going happen".

Crying Ava "please don't let it".

After going to the hospital to see their birth certificate only to find Mayor Mills had taken them out she went to town hall. There was no father listed on their birth certificates and Regina already contacted social services and they would be put into the foster system. She told Emma all of Maine's group homes were full but she was put in contact with two group homes in Boston, one for girls and one for boys. When Emma tried to explain she promised them they wouldn't be separated Regina told her to stop making promises she can't keep. Emma went to the station to see if she could find their father. Henry came in "I know who they are. A brother and sister, lost, no parents: Hansel and Gretel".

Emma asked "anything in there about the dad"?

Henry replied "just that he abandoned them".

Emma said "sounds like a familiar story".

As Neal came in he said "it's one I know all too well".

Surprised Emma asked "Neal, what are you doing here"?

Neal held up a bag and cup from granny's "Mary-Margaret called and said you had a case. I knew you would get so caught up you'd forget to eat, so I got you your favourite, a grilled cheese sandwich and Hot Cocoa with cinnamon". Emma took it and Neal asked "so what are we talking about"?

Henry answered "Hansel and Gretal's father".

Neal looked at Emma who said "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer are going to be sent to two different homes, but if I find their father, and if he wants them they can stay together".

Neal asked "did you check their birth certificate"?

Emma said "yes, and so did Regina. There's no father listed, and I'm trying to figure out how to find to find him while knowing nothing about him".

Neal nodded "I wouldn't wish the foster systems on my worse enemy. The first family I was placed with was wonderful, they already had three kids of their own, a girl and two boys but they actually cared about me. Then their youngest was in danger and I took his place. After that I could never find another foster family that actually cared about me let alone loved me, in group homes I found other kids weren't as lucky to even have one good foster family. That's when I learnt most families are in it for the money and nothing else".

Henry asked "did you ever try and get back to your first"?

Neal looked sad as he replied "wish I could've gone back to them but it wasn't possible". Neal hadn't thought about the Darlings in a long time, it made him upset that by the time he got back from Neverland they were gone.

Henry asked "do you have anything of theirs, something to remember them by"?

Neal shook his head and Emma eyes widened. "I have to go, I may know how to find this guy"?

Back at the loft Emma rushed to show Ava and Nicholas her baby blanket. "It's something I've held on my whole life" she said. "It's the only thing I have from my parents. I spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation and all of them, all of us we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto"?

Ava said "I might have something, but if I give it to you you'll make sure we stay together, right"?

Emma replied "right".

Ava pulled out a compass "our mom gave it to us, said it was our dads"and she gave it to Emma. "Did you find them"?

Emma asked "who"?

Ava replied "your parents"?

Emma said "no, not yet, but I'm going to find yours".

Emma knew the only person in town who might know who this compass once belonged to was Mr Gold. Neal was already back at the shop, when he saw her he asked "did you come all the way here just to see me"?

Emma replied "actually, I'm here to see Mr Gold"?

"I'm flattered you'd take time out of your busy schedule for me" said Mr Gold coming in from the back. Emma walked up to the counter "now what can I do for you Sheriff"?

Emma showed him the compass "I need some information on this old compass. Do you have any idea where it might have come from".

Mr Gold held it and said "well, well, look at the detail". He gestured to the glass "you know this is crystal . The jewelled setting, and despite the rather bad shape it's in this is a rather unusual piece, the person who owned this obviously had great taste".

Emma asked "and where would someone like that buy it"?

Mr Gold replied "right here of course"?

Emma asked "you remember it"?

Mr Gold said "indeed, I piece like this is hard to forget".

Emma asked "do you happen to remember who brought it"?

As he walked to a draw Mr Gold replied "Well, I'm good with names, Mrs-Swan-Cassidy but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it I do keep quite extensive records". He looked through the draw and pulled out a card "and yes, here we are". Before Emma could take it Mr Gold pulled it back, she asked "what's your price"?

"Forgiveness" he said.

"How about tolerance"? Emma offered.

He said "well, that's a start". He looked at the card and said "the compass was purchased by a Mr Michael Tillman".

Emma asked "anything else"?

Mr Gold said "no, just a name, but generally I find that's all one needs".

Emma said "thanks" as she headed for the door".

Mr Gold said "good luck with your investigation".

Emma found Michael Tillman working at the local garage. At first he refused to believe he was a father until _Emma show_ ed him the compass. Even though he realised it could actually be true he didn't want to take them because he wasn't sure he could take good care of them. Emma tried using her own experience with Henry to persuade him otherwise but he still wasn't sure he could be a father. Emma stood outside her apartment building and called Mary-Margaret who was helping the twins, Henry and Tally bake some cookies. She asked her to come outside for a moment and when she was Emma told her he didn't want the kids.

Mary-Margaret said "and you don't want to tell them".

Emma replied "I can't, because all I'll be telling them is the false hope I gave them is exactly that".

"Emma the truth can painful" said "but it can also be cathartic".

Emma replied "I agree about the painful part. Maybe we could hide the kids, just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them".

Mary-Margaret answered sarcastically "yes, hiding the twelve year old's is a good plan".

Emma asked "you got a better idea"?

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, there isn't an idea, maybe you just have to"...

"Sheriff" said Regina walking up "shouldn't you be on the interstate".

Emma had hoped to find an alternative solution but now it looked like she couldn't. She asked "what are you doi _n_ _g h_ _e_ _re"?_

 _R_ _e_ _gina answere_ _d_ _"mak_ ing sure you do your job".

Knowing she had no other choice Emma replied "you don't have to check up on me. I know what I have to do".

Regina asked "really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston, tonight".

Ava and Nicholas got into the back of the police car mortified, Emma closed the door. As she gave them back their compass as she said "I'm sorry, but we gotta go".

Nicholas said "you promised we wouldn't be separated".

Emma replied "I did try, I thought I could ensure you two stayed together but I failed. Believe me, I didn't want this to happen". Tally ran up to her and cried "I don't want you to go mommy". Emma knelt down and said "trust me, I don't want to go either, but daddy will be home soon, and I will try to be as fast as possible to be home before bed-time. Meanwhile you be a good girl for Mary-Margaret", They had a hug and as Tally went to stand by Mary-Margaret Emma got in the car.

Before Regina could take Henry home he ran up to Emma "you can't take them, they can't leave Storybrooke, something bad will happen".

Emma replied "something bad has already happened".

They didn't have to wait long for Emma to return. Neal said "wow a four hour car journey to Boston and back in under an hour. When you told Tally you'd be fast as possible you weren't kidding". While she was folding laundry Mary-Margaret asked "what happened"?

"Their dad" said Emma as she sat on the edge of the bed "he showed up and changed his mind". Tally climbed on the bed next to her having missed her.

"Changed his mind, just like that" Mary Margaret said.

Emma replied "well I might have given him a little nudge".

Mary-Margaret said "you found their father, that's great".

Emma said "I wonder what that would that would be like" thinking of her own parents. She's used to dream of them coming to get her when she was a kid.

Mary-Margaret said "maybe you'll find out. You can't give up

Emma replied "I don't know, I kind of thinking giving up might be the best plan".

They heard Neal chuckle and when he saw them looking at him he said "sorry, but seriously Emma 'you' and 'give up' don't belong in the same sentence. You never give up, you're a strong and relentless force of nature. And that's just one of the things I love about you"

"Really"? Emma asked "if they wanted to know me they wouldn't make it so hard to look".

Mary-Margaret said "maybe, but maybe there's other reasons they left you, maybe there is an explanation".

Emma replied "if there is, it's something crazy, something even crazier than Henry's theory".

Mary-Margaret asked "what's Henry's theory"?

Emma replied "that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them".

Almost laughing she asked "who does he think they are"?

Tally said "you and David".

Mary-Margaret disbelieving said "what"

Emma explained "well not you and David, you and David. You and David, Snow White and Prince Charming".

"Snow White and Prince Charming" said Mary-Margaret "have a kid".

Emma told her "apparently that book you gave him, not the fairy tales in the most traditional sense".

Mary-Margaret looked at Tally and said "sorry but I'd think I'd remember having a kid, I hear it's quite a memorable experience". Emma mentioned "oh, it is, trust me".

Neal said "you know Emma, you've had a really long day. I bet you could use some cinnamon buns".

Tally clutched Emma's hand not wanting to leave her side for the rest of the night. Emma knew what Tally was feeling and replied "maybe we could all go".

Neal said "fine with me" then he looked at Mary-Margaret "do you want to come"?

Mary-Margaret answered "no, I think I'm gonna stay in".

Just after they left Mary-Margaret spotted Emma's baby blanket she help holding it and inhaling it's scent.

Henry had the same idea as Neal and as Emma opened the box Henry said "what you did with Ava and Nicholas, you really are changing things here". Suddenly a motorcycle with a box on the back rode up to then Neal had his heart in his mouth at the sight of the rider and instinctively stood in front of Tally. The rider got off his motorcycle and walked up to them he stole a brief glance at Neal then asked Emma "hey is this Storybrooke"?

Emma said "yeah".

The rider said "anywhere to get a room around here".

Henry asked "you're staying".

The rider replied "that's the plan, just looking for a bed"?

Emma said "Granny's bed and breakfast is just up the road, another two blocks".

He said "thank you" as he walked back to his motorcycle.

Just before he left Emma called "hey I didn't catch your name"? "That's because I didn't give it" he said.

As he rode off Emma said to Henry "I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke".

Henry replied "they don't or at least they never have before".

Neal said "that's because he's no stranger, his name's August, and he was the reason for my disappearing act eleven years ago". Emma asked "do you mean he was the one who convinced you to hightail it to Canada without me and stole the money you were going to give me".

Neal said "yeah". When Neal met back up with Emma after she'd been in prison he told Emma about how a guy claiming to be her foster brother blackmailed him into leaving by telling him he'd tell his father where he was. When Neal asked Emma about the money he gave August to give her he realised August kept the money for himself. It took a while for Emma to trust Neal again but she did eventually. "There's some things I didn't tell you" Neal added. "He said he was your guardian angel".

Emma commented "then where was he when I went from one bad foster home to another, and how did he think scaring you off was good for me"?

Neal replied "I asked him the same question, he said he wasn't perfect and I totally agree, and the world is full of temptation. But he also told me a story. A story about an evil queen cursing everyone by taking away their happy endings and that you were destined to break it. At the time I thought he was trying to add onto my fear but now I'm not so sure".


	10. Stormy

Chapter 10

Stormy

Even though Neal had painted August in bad light Henry thought he might talk to him and find out what he was here for while he was parked right outside. He asked "what are you doing here"?

August replied "just fixing my bike".

Henry said "no, I mean in Storybrooke"?

He answered "just visiting".

Looking at the box on the back of his motorcycle Henry asked "what's that"?

August said "a box".

Henry asked "what's inside it"?

August replied "just something I need to do what I came here to do"?

Henry asked "I thought you were just visiting".

Getting on his bike August said "doesn't mean I haven't got something to do".

Regina walked down the path calling Henry. August said "better get to school, looks like a storm's coming" and with that he left.

Things were usually peaceful in the loft of a morning, but not this morning, of course Mary Margaret usually left early. They were listening to the weather report on the radio when Mary Margaret rushed in with a toothbrush still in her mouth. She spat into the kitchen sink and exclaiming "I can't believe I overslept".

Neal asked "what's the worse that can happen? So you're there half an hour early rather than an hour".

Mary Margaret said "no I have to be there by 7:15. Science Fair, I'm helping the kids with their project before school".

Emma said "I'm sure if you're a few minutes late they'll live". Mary Margaret replied "we're making a volcano" as she rushed out the door.

Neal said "wow, who knew vinegar and baking powder were such powerful chemicals they couldn't be used without adult supervision".

Emma brought Tally into Granny's so they could both have a Hot Cocoa to start their day since they were out at home. She was surprised to see Mary Margaret there until she noticed who she noticed who she was talking to, David. After he left she and Tally went over to her table. Emma commented "this is making a volcano".

"Emma" said Mary-Margaret seeing she'd been caught.

Tally said in a sing-song tone "mommy caught you".

"I noticed" Mary-Margaret said, then she faced Emma. "He comes here at 7:15 a.m every morning to get coffee".

Emma pointed out "for him and his wife".

"I know, I know" Mary Margaret said "I just like to come here to see him".

Emma commented "so you're a stalker".

Mary Margaret said "no, not really, maybe a little bit. It's not like I'm following him I just know he spends his mornings with Katherine, gets coffee, goes to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30 and then he's home around 5.

Emma asked "oh is that all"?

Mary-Margaret said "Thursday's they pick up Chinese for dinner".

Tally said "that's a lot".

Mary-Margaret sighed "I can't get him out of my head".

Emma suggested "maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow".

Mary-Margaret commented "love's the worst, I wish there was a magic cure".

Emma said "trust me every woman has felt that way once in her life, I've had quite a few times".

"I know you must have a hard time believing this but I'm not responsible for the storm" Emma said as she saw Regina walk up to her as she packed the police cruiser with storm rescue supplies.

Ignoring her Regina said "I need you to look into something Sheriff, there's someone in town, someone new".

"You mean my guardian angel" Emma commented.

Disbelieving Regina asked "your what"?

Emma replied "we saw him the other night and once he was gone Neal told me he met him before and he introduced himself as my guardian angel. I should call the guardian angel agency and report him for doing a lousy job".

Regina said "perhaps you could find out a name and find out what he's doing here".

Emma replied "after what Neal told me I would love to slap him but I have no right to without a current reason. Just like how I can't interrogate him without probable cause, and there is no law against visiting Storybrooke".

Regina said "this isn't about the law Mrs Swan-Cassidy. You're going to do this because I asked you to, and because you'll see it's the right thing to do".

Emma said "and why is that"?

Regina answered "because he was in front of my house taking a particular interest in the one thing both care about, Henry".

Emma replied "I'll look into him".

Just as she was about to leave she got a call from Mary-Margaret. "Mary-Margaret I meant to call you I'm going to be home later than I thought but Neal should be home early. Make sure Tally knows I'll be home some-time after the storm".

"That's why I'm calling" said Mary-Margaret "I found a north Atlantic dove. At the animal shelter they said they form strong monogamous bonds. If I don't get her back to her flock she'll be alone forever".

Emma asked "what about the storm"?

Mary-Margaret said "I'll be fine, besides if I wait she might be lost forever, completely alone, no one deserves that".

Emma replied "I understand, I'll just bring Tally along with me". Mary-Margaret said "and I think you might be right about staying away from David. I bumped into Kathryn at the pharmacy, and she was buying a pregnancy test. I don't want to be a home-wreaker, much less take a father away from his child".

Emma said "stay strong, you'll find Mr Right someday".

Emma knew Tally would not want to go to Mr Gold's Pawn Shop so she took Tally with her while she interrogated August. She found him in Granny's shortly after the storm began. She went up to him resisting the urge to hit him at sat down at his booth. "We need to talk"?

He looked up at her and asked "why"?

Emma answered "because... you're suspicious".

Tally added "and daddy doesn't like you".

August said "because I'm sitting here, drinking coffee, wonder how he'd feel had I ordered a donut".

Emma asked "you were talking to Henry".

August asked "you mean that kid who came up to me asking questions? Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious"?

Emma asked "what were you doing outside his house".

August answered "my bike broke down, it happens".

Tally saw the box by his feet and asked "what's in the box"?

He looked at Tally and replied "you know that boy asked me the exact same question".

Emma asked "and what did you tell him".

August looked back at Emma and said "you really want to know what's inside, don't you"?

Emma said "no, ...well maybe".

"I'm going to make you wait" August said "you're going to have to wait for a long time watching me carrying it around, hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with every passing moment the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration never knowing only guessing, what could possibly be inside box". This was obviously a game to him, Emma thought 'here's another man who doesn't know how to act his age'. August added "or you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now".

Emma raised her eyebrow "you know I'm married right"?

August replied "sure, but one drink between acquaintances is hardly going to ruin martial bliss".

Emma said "okay, a drink it is".

August put the box on the table, undid the latches and inside was a typewriter. A bit disappointed Emma asked "really"?

August replied "I'm a writer".

Emma asked "that's why you're here"?

August said "I find this place provides...inspiration, don't you".

As he closed the box and got up from the booth Emma asked "have you been here before"?

"I didn't say that" August replied heading for the door.

Emma asked "what about that drink"?

August replied "I said sometime".

Later on after the storm had passed and they were back home Neal wasn't happy what his wife and child did during the storm. "and you agreed to have a drink with the guy" Neal cried.

Emma said "it was the only way to find out what was inside that box".

Neal cried "you could have asked me I know there's a typewriters inside it".

Emma replied "well I didn't know you knew".

Neal said "this guy already messed with our lives once already"... Emma said "you know the more you don't want me to talk to him the more I want to".

Suddenly Mary Margaret came in, she looked at them and asked "is love always this hard"?

Emma said "sometimes it's even harder, but when it's with the right one it's worth the effort".


	11. A Crack In The Glass

Chapter 11

A Crack In The Glass

Henry had asked if they could all meet up at the castle. The moment they got there Henry whizzed past them towards the destroyed castle. Henry cried "the storm".

Tally frowned and whined "the beautiful castle is broken".

Emma said "it's okay, we can fix it, I'll talk to Marco".

Henry started digging in the sand "do you think it's still here"?

Neal asked "think what's still here buddy"?

"My book" Henry answered.

Neal asked "okay, new question, why did you bury it here"?

Henry looked at him, raised his eyebrow and replied "so my mom doesn't find it".

Neal said "ah, good point".

Emma asked "hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough".

Henry answered "that's the first place the evil queen would look".

Neal asked "what about leaving it with us".

Henry answered "that's the second place".

Tally said "we should hide it in the mines, she'd never look for it there".

Emma said "especially since you and Henry are never setting foot in the mines again".

Henry pulled out a red metal box and opened it "it's still here good".

Emma asked "so your mom doesn't know about the castle"?

Henry replied "no this is our secret place, just for the four of us".

Suddenly Regina came up to them calling Henry's name he quickly closed the box and covered it with sand. "So much for it being our secret place" Neal said.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you know you have a session with Archie this morning," she faced Emma and Neal and added "I should have known he was with the two of you, Henry car, now. As Henry left Regina asked "you let him play here"?

Emma said "the storm hit it pretty hard but we can fix it".

Regina asked "can you fix a cracked Cranium, because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collaspe under his weight, or your daughters. Your not thinking of them or their safety, just ways around me".

Neal said "well when we're fixing it we can replace the boards to make it studier".

Regina said "things like this should have been torn down ages ago, it a safety hazard, it needs more than just some new boards. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, people can get hurt."

Neal asked "are you threatening us"?

Regina replied "all I'm saying Mr Swan-Cassidy is can't you see how dangerous this is not only for Henry but your daughter" then she faced Emma and added "and you're the Sheriff, it's time to be responsible".

As they had breakfast at Granny's with Mary Margaret Emma said "don't let my feelings cloud my judgement, that's all Regina ever does".

Neal said "that woman should should be asking herself how come Henry keeps coming to us? And how come he trusts us much more than he trusts her".

Tally answered "because mommy's a princess who's going to break the curse, and Regina's the evil queen".

Neal said "that's right Sugar Plum".

Mary-Margaret said "she's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she, she doesn't".

Neal corrected "had a special place" the he added "and then there's the fact that that she's Regina".

Emma asked "how did she find out about the castle in the first place"?

Mary-Margaret said "she knows everything about this town, she's the mayor". Just then Mary-Margaret got a text.

Emma asked "everything okay".

Mary-Margaret replied "yeah, I just have to go" as she got on her coat she added "If it makes you feel any better I think your right, I've seen the effect she has on Henry".

As Mary-Margaret left Emma said "I wish everybody did too".

Suddenly Sidney sat down at their table and said "I can grant your wish".

He had an overpowering alcohol smell on him, Tally covered her nose and said "he's smells bad".

Neal said "come here Sugar Plum" she crawled over to his lap and Emma gave her a scented tissue to cove her nose with.

Emma asked "Sidney, do you want a side of Bacon with that Whisky".

"You want to show this town who the mayor really is, I can help".

Neal replied "aren't you afraid of losing your summer home inside her pocket".

Sidney hissed "the mayor and I are through"

Neal scoffed "yeah right"

Sidney snapped "she got me fired from the paper, she made a fool of me in the election, so I started work on an expose on the mayors office, and I found something she didn't want found".

With the smell of alcohol coming off his clothes Emma didn't believe him. "Sidney, you're drunk, go home, sleep it off, be thankful you don't have to answer to her any more".

Before Sidney left he gave Emma his card and said "call me, the people of Storybrooke deserve to know the truth about her".

Before they could leave for work Henry called Emma and Neal and said there was an emergency at the castle. When they got there, there was demolition team destroying what was left of his castle. Emma ran up to him and asked "what's happening I came as soon as I could"?

Henry cried "my castle, she's tearing the whole place down".

One machine dug a ditch and Neal asked isn't that where your book was"?

Henry looked into the empty ditch and cried "my book it's gone".

Emma saw Regina and walked over to her "congratulations Madam Mayor, you destroyed the thing he loves".

Regina replied "a dangerous thing, that can only hurt Henry and your daughter. You see me as a villain Mrs Swan-Cassidy but that's only your perception and your wrong".

Neal decided to see if Emma needed back-up and said "Henry, watch Tally for me. I'm going to go help your mom with..., your mom".

Regina continued "learn your place in this town or soon enough you won't be in it".

Neal said "now that was a threat".

Seeing Neal Regina said "and you Mr Swan-Cassidy, should know I follow through with threat's, this time was a warning".

Neal said "thanks, now let me repay you, if you want Henry to like you again perhaps you should stop doing things to make him hate you".

As Regina walked away Neal asked "so what are we going about her".

Getting her phone out Emma said "show everyone who she really is". Emma put her phone to her ear "Hi Sidney, I'm in, I want everyone to know who she really is".

In a scared tone Neal asked "you want to go toe to toe with a viper", he tone went cheerier "count me in".

Later in the apartment Sidney brought over some boxes of town records. As he put them on the table he said "fifty thousand dollars".

Neal said "I really hope that's not the price for this information"

Sidney rephrased "fifty thousand dollars from the budget is missing and Regina is responsible".

As Emma started to flip through the files Neal said "the embezzling mayor, I like it".

Emma said "hold on there, first we need to find proof".

Sidney said "and the money is just the tip of the iceberg, we find out what she's doing and it all falls apart, it all crumbles, and we'll finally learn her secrets. I see what she is, you see it, all we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone, I'm telling you this is it".

Emma looked up from the file and asked "so what's your plan"?

Sidney said "tap her phone, GPS her car, hack into her E-mails, dig into your Bail Bonds person bag of tricks".

Emma said "no, I'm the sheriff now I have to be responsible".

Neal said "isn't that just what Regina said".

Sidney warned "she's going to know you're onto her, sooner rather than later, are you prepared for her wrath"?

Emma replied "oh yeah".

Shivering Sidney answered "good because I wasn't".

Neal asked "if she scares you how did you allow yourself to fall into her pocket"?

Sidney answered sadly "I used to think she was a different person".

Emma looked back through the file and asked "when did the money go missing? Does three weeks ago sound right"?

Sidney answered "yeah why"

Emma replied "because those records are missing"?

Neal said smugly "I wonder where they might have gone".

At that moment Mary Margaret came in saying "Emma, there's something I'd like to"... She stopped when she saw Sidney, "Hi Sidney".

Emma said "hey, we're just doing some work. I think we found something on Regina".

Mary-Margaret replied "interesting work, oh, I approve".

Sidney said "you want to go by the book, let's get a warrant".

Neal said "by the time we find a judge she doesn't know any mention of that money will be long gone".

Sidney said "we could always try my way".

Emma said "I want to do this right Sidney"

"What's right is exposing her" Sidney said. "Sometimes doing a bad thing for the right reason is okay".

Mary Margaret added "yeah, I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it what's meant to be, if it's feels right, does that really make you a bad person"?

Sidney smiled and said "exactly".

Emma sighed "you two are doing a whole lot of rationalising".

Neal said "Regina did the wrong thing taking away Henry's castle, and sometimes you have to fight fire with fire".

Emma asked out loud "does no one have morels anymore? And is it really the kind of thing you want an impressional three year old to overhear"? They all had sort have forgotten Tally was on the floor playing with Roseberry.

Sidney said "just look at what Regina's done to you, to me, to your son, I mean she's not going to stop so whatever you do you've got to do something".

Emma sighed again "okay, lets start by talking to her".

Neal said "this should be interesting".

It would have looked too suspicious if Neal came along so just Emma and Sidney went. After being asked about the missing records she said they'd burnt in the fire Mr Gold set during the election. With nothing else but suspicions they couldn't do anything else but desperate to expose Regina for who she really was Emma planted a bug. The next day Neal met up with Emma and Sidney at the sheriff's station after work. When he came in Regina was talking on the phone to someone called Ms Ginger about working conditions.

Neal asked "has she said anything interesting".

Sidney said "yeah, she made this call a little over hour ago".

He re-winded the type and listened to Regina's conversation "I'll meet you tonight at access road 23 with the rest of your payment/yes it will all be in cash, and I don't need to remind you no one can know about this/I know it has to be tonight".

Emma said "a pay-off in the woods, that's good".

Sidney commented "a pay-off, using stolen city funds".

Neal said "that's great but whose the seller"?

Emma said "I bugged her office not her phone, I guess we'll just have to go and find out ourselves".

That night they followed Regina to access road 23 in the woods. When Emma tried to stop the brakes they wouldn't work and they crashed into the sign for access road 23. After they crashed Neal asked "okay, who's still alive"?

Emma replied "you know me, I've survived worse".

Sidney answered "I think I'll be fine".

They got out to check what was wrong with the brakes, Emma said "we're going to miss that hand off".

Sidney said "Emma, you know that bug you planted, I think Regina found it, someone's been tampering with the brakes, she's onto us".

Emma immediately went stomping off into the woods obviously not thinking clearly. Sidney and Neal went after her to stop he doing something stupid. Neal said "we don't know it was Regina".

Answering Emma asked "who else wants us dead"?

Sidney called "wait".

Emma said "that she-devil tried to have us all killed, I'm finding her".

Sidney said "we need to be cautious, we need to think clearly".

Neal said "listen to Sidney Emma".

Emma replied "to hell with caution, I'm going to find out what's she's doing and why she's out here".

"She was meeting me" they turned around and saw Mr Gold with a briefcase.

Emma asked "what were doing out here with her"?

He replied "just a little business transaction".

Neal asked "what kind of business transaction".

Mr Gold replied "well that's my business".

Sidney asked "what's in the briefcase"?

Mr Gold said "everything comes at a price, land is no different".

Emma said "that's why you're meeting her out her, Regina brought your land".

He said "the very ground you're standing on".

Emma asked "what does she want it for"?

He answered "you know in business I find it best not to ask too many questions, it tend to hurt the bottom line. The real question is what the three of you out here in the middle of the night".

Neal asked "depends, what does it look like we're doing"?

Mr Gold said "that's not for me to speculate, but I guessing it has something to do with Regina".

Sidney said "you don't know what Regina did to me, you don't what she did to their son. We can't just sit idly by".

"Of course you can" replied Mr Gold. "Be careful, emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths".

They went to Regina's office Sidney asked "what are we doing here"?

Emma said "we know she brought land from Gold, we don't know why, I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons but we need to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land".

Sidney said "you want to break into her office. It's locked and she has a state of the art security system and alarm".

Neal mentioned "that shouldn't be a problem".

Emma said "and if we don't show this town who Regina is who will"?

Sidney asked "do you think you can crack her code".

Emma picked up a rock and said "oh yeah" and with that threw it in the window.

Neal said "impressive, that's better than what I was thinking".

Emma said "who will the alarm company alert? The police, I'm the police. She has two minutes to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here giving us maybe six minutes".

She accessed Regina's computer, found the files and printed them. Neal was at the printer to get them and saw a bunch of keys with skulls at the top, he said "I don't want to know what these open"?

That's when he noticed Emma looked like she was searching for something. Sidney asked "what are you doing"?

Emma replied "I'm looking for Henry's book".

Sidney replied "we didn't come here for Henry, we came here for".

Emma said "you didn't come for Henry".

Neal added "us, that's the only reason we're here".

Before they could do anything else the lights came on and Regina rushed in turn off the alarm. Emma shined her torch at Regina who asked "what are you doing here"?

Emma answered "some kids broke in, I heard the alarm so I'm checking it out because I'm sheriff".

Regina said "that was an awfully quick response time".

Emma said "you told me to do my job, I'm doing it".

Regina asked "and when did the Sheriff's office become a family business"?

Neal said "well, I was helping Emma on patrol when we heard the alarm".

Regina asked "and you brought Sidney"?

Emma replied "no, he saw it while he was out on a walk so he's a witness".

Regina turned to Sidney and asked "and what did you see Sidney"

He answered "some kids with a"...

Emma said "a rock".

He repeated "a rock".

Regina asked "did they take anything"?

Emma answered "I don't know, I'd have to do a thorough sweep".

Regina looked around and said "it seems to me that it's all just a prank".

Emma asked "are you sure you don't want me to take the place apart" hoping she could look for Henry's book".

Regina said "sheriff, your services are not needed nor wanted".

Emma said "well you know where to find me".

Back in Sidney's apartment, Neal and Emma looked through everything they'd uncovered. "Blueprints, bank statements" Sidney said looking through everything.

Emma asked "what is she building out there? a mansion".

Neal said "if I didn't know any better I'd say a castle".

Sidney said "whatever it is it doesn't matter because these escrow forms have her name all over them, like you thought personal use. She's done, we got her" Emma looked despondent "didn't you hear me, we got her".

Emma said "we stooped to her level, it's exactly what I promised Henry I wouldn't do".

Neal said "sometimes we have to do things our children won't like for their own benefit".

Emma said "when did you become so wise and naive, this is fruit of the poisonous tree. Illegally obtained evidence, it will get thrown out of court in a heartbeat".

Neal saw Emma's point but Sidney mentioned "but we don't need her to go to prison".

Neal asked "we don't? then what's been the point of all of this"?

Sidney said "what you and Emma wanted, show everyone who she really is. What she did to Henry she does to everyone, she destroys what people love". Neither Neal nor Emma moved or said anything, Sidney pulled out a draw and said "here, let me show you something". Sidney handed them a box full of photo's of them with Henry. "She made me follow you, she made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago, she only waited to destroy it till it would hurt you and Henry the most. It's all my fault. If you don't do this I have to".

Emma said "alright lets do this".

They decided to expose her at the city council meeting while Mary-Margaret watched Tally. Shortly after the council meeting started Sidney stood up nervously and said "excuse me Madam Mayor, but I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention".

Regina shot him down "this is not an open forum Sidney, and no one on this council is interested of hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter, now sit down".

Emma stood up and said "he's not the only one with something to say"?

Regina said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke".

Emma held up a file and asked "like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home".

When whispers spread across the room Regina banged her gravel and said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy sit immediately or so help me"...

Neal stood up and asked "or what Madam Mayor, what could you possibly do that won't prove to everyone you're a monster".

Emma held up the file and went into the middle of the room and addressed everyone "in my hand I'm holding documents indicating this woman, your mayor stole city funds to build herself a lavish home in the woods".

Neal added "even though she already has the biggest house in the whole town".

Emma gestured to Sidney and continued "and this disgraced reporter, do you want to know why he was really fired. Because he stood up to her, because he questioned her, and we all know what happens to people who question the mayor".

Neal answering an unasked question "if somebody doesn't obey her every whim, she gets rid of them".

Emma faced Regina and said "you claim you act in the best interest of all of us, but that's not true is it? The truth is you are a thug who doesn't care about anyone but yourself, that is who you truly are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that".

Regina stood up and projected a picture on the screen behind her and addressed the town "part of the accusation is right. I did take city funds and is was to build a house. But the house I'm building is a playhouse, I want to build a playground so my son Henry and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play, safely". Addressing only Emma she added "as for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. There you have it Mrs Swan-Cassidy, you've exposed me for who I really am". Sidney, Emma and Neal sat down fully aware Regina had won this round.

They knew after the council meeting Regina would push back. The moment the meeting was over Regina talked to some people while Emma and Neal watched thinking whatever Regina was going to do to them it was best to get it over and done with. Mr Gold came up to them and said "look at her, Queen of the castle. You know what you did in there was commendable, but if you you really want to bring her down you're going to need a strong ally".

Emma asked "like yourself"?

Neal added "after the election fiasco, are you kidding"?

Mr Gold said "one can hope".

Regina came up to them and said "Mr Gold, I was hoping to have a private word with these two". Mr Gold left and Regina continued "I don't know what either of you were hoping to accomplish in there". She looked straight at Emma "especially you but now I hope you'll go back to your job, which is upholding the law, not breaking it". She acknowledged Neal as well as Emma "you think I don't know the two of you broke into my office."

Emma replied back "don't act like you're so innocent, we know you messed with the brakes in my car".

Neal added "and almost got us killed".

Regina scoffed "your car, killed, did I not just show you and the town I have no reason to kill anyone because I have nothing to hide".

Neal said "no, you haven't, you are hiding something we just haven't found it yet".

Regina replied "well until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away and from Henry".

Emma said "that's..."

"Not up for discussion" Regina interjected. "You two have lost the high ground. If I wanted to there's not a judge in the world who'd deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so, and right now I don't say so".

Neal was thinking 'this time I'll take off two branches".

Regina said "and Mr Swan-Cassidy, this restraining order issue also holds should anything happen to my tree" and with that she left.

Emma and Neal sat in the car watching the new playground from a distance. Emma turned on the walkie-talkie Henry asked "Emma. Neal, why are you both so far away? come out here".

Emma replied "we can't today Henry".

Neal muttered "maybe not any day again".

Henry guessed "you're undercover right, aren't you, for Operation Cobra".

Emma said "no, neither of us are undercover, your mom, she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while".

Henry replied "you don't have to listen to her". Neal took the walkie-talkie and said "if we don't we maybe not even be able to see you from a distance".

Emma took the walkie-talkie and said "we messed up Henry, we got mad at your mom about you and your book, and everything. And now we'll just have to be apart for a while".

Henry said "I don't want to be apart".

Neal said "if it was up to us the four of us would be living together right about now, but it's not up to us".

Emma said "don't worry, we'll find a way back in, and if it's out there Henry we will find your book".

Quite depressed Henry replied "good luck, it's probably gone and it's probably never coming back". Emma and Neal took one final look at Henry and drove off".

Later at the diner Emma and Neal came in and saw Sidney having a drink. As they sat down next to him Neal unenthusiastically said "great mind's think alike".

Sidney replied "not great enough to expose Regina".

Ruby brought over a drink for Emma and Neal, Sidney asked "how did we not see it"?

Emma replied "we did, we saw it all right from the start. We just didn't want to look, blinded by our anger by everything".

Neal said "and while we weren't looking Regina sneaked right by".

A smile made it's way to Sidney's face as be commented "this time. There's a lot more skeletons in Regina's closet, and the good news, you got yourself an ally".

Emma said "we won't be fooled again".

They clinked glasses and Neal said "there's still something bothering me. How did Regina know we broke into her office? And if she didn't mess with brakes on our car who did"?


	12. Valentines Violence

Chapter 12

Valentines Violence

Neal went to Game of Thorns hoping to buy some flowers for Emma and Tally. Every Valentines Day Neal brought flowers for Emma and Tally and in the evening he would take Emma out to dinner where she'd give him her present. When he got there Mr Gold wearing sunglasses and an associate were trying to take Moe French's van for being late on his rent. Neal had noticed some people didn't act like their Fairy Tale persona but that was definitely his father. He ran up and asked "is everything alright"?

Mr Gold said "this doesn't concern you Mr Swan-Cassidy".

Neal said "it does when this is the only Flower Shop in town and it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. How else will I get my wife and daughter flowers"?

Moe mentioned "there's a grand in Roses in the back, if I sell them I can pay you"?

Mr Gold's associate was already behind the wheel and Mr Gold said "I'll leave you to finish this conversation".

As his associate tried to drive off with the flower van Mr Gold walked off and Moe and Neal tried to stop him. Moe cried "come on, this is no way to do business". When Mr Gold kept walking away he yelled "you are the lowest, people aren't going to put up with this".

As the van drove off Neal looked at his father who was talking to Regina. Moe still had some flowers so maybe he could still treat Emma and Tally to flowers for Valentines day.

On Valentines day when Emma woke up she saw Neal was gone and a bouquet of Azaleas on her pillow. As she woke up Tally she noticed a small posy made up of white rosebuds on her pillow, it was the same thing every year. Neal always got up early on Valentines day and made them a stack of Strawberry heart shaped pancakes for breakfast. When they got downstairs holding their flowers sure enough, there was Neal cutting the pancakes into a heart shape. "Happy Valentine's Day Neal"

He saw them and said "there's the two most beautiful woman in the world". Emma rolled her eyes, after a childhood of feeling unloved she wasn't really into Valentine's Day, and Neal knew this but every year he insisted on celebrating it. As much as it annoyed her, even she had admit it was sweet of him.

Even with pancakes for breakfast they all went to Grannies for two Hot Cocoa's with cinnamon and a coffee. As they went in they saw Mary-Margaret and David smiling at each other. They sat down at the table with Mary-Margaret and Emma asked "how's your day going"?

Mary-Margaret replied "Henry's fine".

Emma said "that's not what I asked".

Seeing the look on Mary-Margaret's face Neal asked "fine, so he's his regular happy self".

Mary Margaret answered "yes" seeing the disbelieving look on Emma and Neal's faces she said no, he misses you, a lot. Trust me, I'm with him six hours a day".

"Six hours, do you take new-born's because I'd love six hours".

They looked around and saw Ashley giving Alexandra to Granny to hold.

"Ashley, I almost didn't recognize you" said Mary-Margaret. Ashley said "baby on the outside" as she brought a chair over so she could sit with them."

Emma asked "how's it going".

Ashley answered "it's a…it's a…, I mean the baby's great, but we haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing so that's been rough, and Shawn's being working double shifts at the Cannery".

Mary-Margaret replied "well he has to work".

Ashley added "on Valentine's day, yeah, he couldn't get out of it".

Emma replied "sorry, that's too bad"

Ruby offered "well come out with me instead, we can have a girls night. We can all go Mary-Margaret, Emma too, unless you have Valentines day plans tonight".

Neal said "we always go out for dinner on Valentines day". He turned towards Mary Margaret and said "but you should still go and have fun Mary-Margaret, Me and Emma can find another babysitter".

Emma's phone buzzed "it's the Sheriff station, something's up, I'll see you later" giving Neal and Tally a kiss as she left.

Later that day after work Emma stomped in muttering under her breath. "bad day" Neal asked.

"That man is insufferable" Emma replied.

Neal guessed "Mr Gold"?

Emma said "he was robbed today".

Neal commented "he's a difficult man to love".

"He said the same thing" Emma continued "he also knew who robbed him. A man called Moe French".

Neal interjected "don't blame him, Mr Gold took his van."

Emma replied "he said there had been a dispute over collateral". Neal scoffed "dispute he had another man take his van without letting him get his flowers out".

Emma asked "how do you know"?

Neal answered "I was there, where do you think I got yours and Tally's flowers from"?

Emma continued "anyway I got like twenty things back but according to Mr Gold there's still something missing. When I told him I'd get it when I catch Moe he said "not if I find him first", no wonder he hasn't got any friends".

Neal said "forget him, get dressed, and let's go out and have a lovely meal". Emma was half way up the stairs when Neal added "oh and I couldn't find a babysitter so we'll have to take her with us".

They were at dinner in a fancy restaurant and Neal said "isn't this nice, you know Emma you deserve this after how hard you work".

Emma replied "Neal I know I say this every Valentine's day but you do not need to go through all this trouble for me".

Neal said "and as I say every Valentine's day, you deserve a day to have me show you how much I love you".

Emma asked "remember what made me forgive you for…" suddenly remembering Tally was there "our time apart"?

Neal answered "how could I do anything else"?

Tally asked "what did daddy do"?

Emma gazed lovingly at Neal and without looking away said "daddy saved mommy's life, and I knew then that he really, really loved me. Daddy had kept telling mommy he loved her but she didn't believe him but when he risked his own life to save her, she knew it was true". Neal was happy to finally be in an ideal Valentines day scene, this happiness did not last long.

Right then Emma's phone went off she took it "station again" and she was off.

Neal looked at Tally and said "thanks Sugar Plum for asking mommy to tell that story, usually she just says that made her know how much I love her. But this is the most romantic Valentine's day we've ever had"?

Emma burst into the cabin with her gun finding Mr Gold beating the life out of Moe French. She had to pull him off Moe. From outside she'd heard Mr Gold screaming about how he'd hurt this woman, his own daughter. After pulling Mr Gold off him she could see tears of loss in his eyes. Neal watched Mr Gold while Emma made sure Moe was fine from the paramedics. Tally was in the back of the yellow bug fast asleep dreaming of her daddy as a knight in shining armour saving her mommy from a dragon that looked like Regina.

When Emma was finished with the paramedics she came over to Mr Gold and said "I heard you managed not to break anything he needs, you're lucky".

Mr Gold scoffed "you have a funny definition of lucky".

Neal replied "much like your definition of justice".

Emma asked "what did he really do"?

Mr Gold said "he stole".

Emma said "that reaction was for more than taking a few trinkets".

Neal interjected "I heard you mention a her, who is her"?

Mr Gold replied "I think you must have heard that wrong".

"I heard you mention a her as well" sai _d Emma. "_ If someone's in trouble maybe I can help".

Mr Gold answered "no, you can't".

Emma asked "you really don't want to co-operate"?

Mr Gold said "we're done here".

Neal scoffed and Emma replied "actually we're not" she slapped a pair of handcuffs on him "Mr Gold you're under arrest".

The next day around lunch time Neal came into the station with Tally and some food. As Emma and Neal had some lunch Tally stared at Mr Gold, with him behind bars made him less scary. She suddenly asked "why don't you have any friends"?

Emma and Neal wondered why she was talking to him, Mr Gold asked "who said I don't have any friends"?

Tally answered "mommy did yesterday".

Mr Gold said "well I'm a difficult man to love. Why do you ask"? Tally replied "well if you don't have any friends that means you're alone and that's not nice".

Mr Gold replied "no, it's not nice, but I wasn't always alone. I had a family once"

Emma asked "a family, as in a wife and child".

Mr Gold "I had a son, and a woman I was married to. I loved my boy and he loved us, but apparently she didn't care for either one of us because she ran off with a black hearted scoundrel. When my son was fourteen I lost him. After him I had two relationships, the first was with a woman who used me just to get ahead in life, she got married to another man and had a daughter. The other woman was so full of life and beauty, she loved me but I didn't believe anyone could so I pushed her away. She left me but her father made her life so miserable after that, so she ended it, she killed herself".

Neal said "she was the her wasn't she, she was Moe French's daughter"? Without a word Mr Gold nodded.

"Henry" yelled Tally as he and Regina came in.

Regina said "I'm giving you thirty minutes with Henry, take him out, buy him an ice cream".

Emma asked "you want me to leave you alone with a prisoner"?

Regina said "twenty nine and a half minutes".

Neal mentioned "why look a gift horse in the mouth".

"Hi" said Henry smiling.

Aware an offer like this likely wouldn't come again Emma said "just this once".

On the way out Neal's curiosity got the better of him, his father remembered having a wife and a son, but maybe the curse made him remember a different wife and son. "I think I left my wallet in your office Emma, why don't you go and I'll catch up" Neal said.

Neal hid on the corner so he could hear Regina and his father's conversation. "And answer it simply" he heard Regina say "what's your name"?

Neal had wondered that too, he knew his name was Mr Gold but he must have been given a first name, Mr Gold said "it's Mr Gold".

Regina asked "your real name"?

Mr Gold replied "every moment I've spent on this earth that's been my name".

Regina asked "what about moments spent elsewhere"?

Neal waited anxiously "Rumplstilskin". So his father did remember who he was.


	13. Drinks With A Stranger

Chapter 13

Drinks With A Stranger

The family went to Granny's for breakfast with Mary Margaret. As they went in August came out and said "I've been meaning to bump into you. In fact I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised". Neal hated how boldly he said that.

"I thought you came here to write, to find inspiration" Emma replied.

August said "maybe I'm optimistic about what might happen when we have that drink together".

Neal said "back away from my wife".

Emma looked at Neal and replied "Neal, I can speak for myself". Then she faced August and added "and I have this policy, I don't waste time with guys who don't tell me their name. People who keep secrets like that usually have even bigger secrets to hide. You never want to mess around with stranger danger". She already knew his name was August but he didn't know she knew.

They went past him so he answered "August W Booth".

Emma turned around to face him and said "really with the middle initial".

August said "the W,s for Wayne. So now you have no reason not to meet me here after work".

Before Neal could argue about her meeting him after work August got on his bike and rode away.

Neal said "Emma, I know you said the more I don't want you to talk to him the more you want to but I say this because I love you, please don't".

Emma replied "since you said please I'll think about it".

When they came in and sat down Mary-Margaret asked "who was that"?

Neal said "the reason I wasn't with Emma when Henry was born".

Tally interjected "but you said when Henry was born you weren't with Mommy because you were in Canada because you like maple syrup".

Neal replied "well I do like maple syrup but the main reason was August".

Mary-Margaret asked "how"?

Emma said "I'm sorry, I thought we were here to talk about you"?

Mary-Margaret said "but talking about you is easier". She switched to a whisper "remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed"?

Emma whispered back "yes".

Mary-Margaret confessed "I didn't".

Neal answered "we figured that out ourselves".

Tally asked "is that bad"?

Mary-Margaret asked "how"?

Emma said "I'm sheriff and you are a love sick school teacher, covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit".

Almost forgetting to whisper Mary-Margaret replied "I've been discreet".

Neal almost laughing answered "no you haven't, there's been a lot of things that's given you away".

Emma added "two teacups in the sink, late nights, new perfume, plunging necklines, it wasn't hard to connect the dots".

Mary-Margaret given up on whispering and asked "why didn't you say anything".

Emma replied "I'm Tally's mother, not yours"?

Tally added "and you're Henry's mother too".

Neal said "we assumed you'd tell us you and David when it was time".

Emma added "since we're on the issue I'm guessing it's time".

Mary-Margaret said "he's telling Katherine".

Emma asked "everything"?

Mary-Margaret answered "everything".

Later at Regina's office she gave Henry a present, he asked "what's the occasion"?

Regina answered "the occasion is I love you, go on".

Henry lifted the top off the box and under some blue tissue was a blue games console. "Now I know you miss your book, but with this you can do the heroics. You can rescue the princesses, you can be the hero. Henry you have to believe me, when I tore down the playground I did it for your safety, please don't be upset with me, I really didn't mean to destroy your book".

Henry put the games console back in the box, turned to look at her and said "it's not just the book".

She asked "then what"?

He answered "it's Emma, and Neal, and Tally, I want to see them".

Regina didn't want Henry to see them but she also didn't want Henry to hate her.

Luckily at that moment Kathryn knocked on the door and came in and said "Regina do you have a mo…" Seeing Henry she said "I'm sorry".

Regina replied "don't be". She was grateful for the interruption. "Henry why don't you go home and start your homework, I'll be home in a bit and start dinner". Henry left leaving Regina to talk to Kathryn and reveal Mary-Margaret and David's affair.

Emma had decided to have a drink with August partly because she was curious and partly because she wanted to tick Neal off. August met Emma outside Grannies but instead of going inside he took her to the town well. "A watering hole literally". Emma wondered 'does no one have drinks in restaurants or bars anymore'.

August told her "say what you want about me, but I always tell the truth".

Emma said "I thought a drink was wine or whisky".

August asked "you want me to get you drunk"?

There was a thought, if she was drunk maybe she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable, but instead she answered "no".

He smiled and said "next time then".

Emma thought 'don't count on it, this is a onetime thing' she said "you sure are optimistic".

August got two tin cups and came over saying "they say there's something special about this well, there's even a legend". Emma looked at him sceptically and he continued "this legend says that the water from this well is fed by an underground lake and that lake has magical properties".

"Magic, you sound like Henry" said Emma.

August said "smart kid. So this legend, it says if you drink the water from the well something lost will be returned to you".

Emma stated "you know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger".

August said "and you know very little from being the sheriff". Emma asked "how do you know this, have you been here before"? August replied "I know all this for one very simple reason. I read a plaque" he gestured to a plaque on the well.

Emma walked over to it, read it and asked "you actually believe that"?

August said "I'm a writer, I have to have an open mind".

Emma scoffed "yeah, but magic"?

August replied "water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows through all lands connecting the entire world, if anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well, I'd say it'd be water".

Emma walked back over to him and stated "that's asking a lot to believe on faith".

August said "if you need evidence for everything Emma, you're going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time".

Emma answered "maybe, or maybe I'll just find the truth before anyone else".

As August poured water into two tin cups he said "well Miss Skeptic, there's something I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith and I'm sure you'll agree".

Emma asked "and what's that"?

August lifted his cup and said "that's good water". He drank from his cup and Emma drank from hers.

"I thought you'd agreed not to have drinks with him" said Neal. Emma replied "no, I said I'd think about it, and I decided to go have drinks with him. We had drinks at a well and the drink we had was water. He told me there's this legend that says if you drink the water from the well something lost will be returned to you. And when I got back to the car I found this".

She put a rusty red metal box on the table, Neal asked "isn't that"...

Before he could finish his question Emma opened the box to reveal Henry's book.

"It would be great if we could give it back to him" said Neal.

Emma said "there's no reason we can't".

Neal stated "actually there is, it's called Regina's threat of a restraining order".

Emma said "it's not so much seeing Henry as it returning his property to him".

Neal said "I really hope you're right".

Emma went to return Henry's book when he got out of school. She found Henry on a bench playing his new games console. She sat down beside him and saw what game he was playing. "Wow, I love that game", Emma said "Space Paranoids right"?

Henry replied "yeah, my mom got it for me".

Emma said "I used to play that all the time when I was a kid". Henry came to a really hard part in the game and Emma tried to help him "relax, it's all in the wrists".

Henry lost the game anyway, he told Emma "my mom's coming to pick me up in like five minutes".

Emma said "right I'll be quick then, I just have something I'd like to give you".

Emma opened her bag and gave Henry his book "my book" Henry cried. Emma knew the look on his face was worth almost getting caught by Regina. He asked "you found it, where'd you get it"?

Emma answered "I found it in a gutter. It must have fallen off a dump truck on the way to the junkyard, got tossed around in the rain and somehow made it's way back to me"

"Wow" Henry said "that's crazy".

Emma asked "what other explanation could there be"?

Henry replied "I don't know".

Emma said "well, whatever happened it came back to me".

Henry said "maybe it means our luck is changing. Operation Cobra is back on. It's a sign, things are going to be better".

Emma replied "I hope you're right, and that Regina will let us see you soon. I miss you, and so does Neal and Tally".

Henry replied "I miss you and them too".

"I gotta go" said Emma. She and Henry hugged each other before Emma ran off".

Since Emma was busy and he heard Mary-Margaret was having a bad day Neal took Tally to the shop with him. He was surprised Tally wasn't putting up as much of a fight as last time. Since Valentine's day Tally didn't find Mr Gold scary anymore. At the shop as Neal worked Tally sat in the back colouring. After Neal and Tally left Mr Gold found a piece of folded paper on the counter. When he opened it he saw a colouring of himself with a woman who had brown hair and blue eyes. There was a note on the picture too, if there was any doubt who wrote it they were gone now due to the number of spelling mistakes.

'Deer Mr Guld

I tought you wre sary bfor but now I no you are loley and unappy. Wen I anud out you ad no frends I nuw tat was bad. I holp tis pictue riminds you of appy times.

Tally.

 _(Dear Mr Gold_

 _I thought you were scary before but now I know you are lonely and unhappy. When I found out you had no friends I knew that was bad. I hope this picture reminds you of happy times._

 _Tally)._

Mr Gold looked at the picture and smiled.

When Neal and Tally got home they saw Mary-Margaret having a bad day was an understatement. When they got home Tally cried out "mommy". Emma put a finger to her lips and gestured to Mary-Margaret. Neal and Tally came over to see Mary-Margaret crying on her bed.

Neal whispered "what's wrong"?

Emma whispered back "Kathryn found out about her and David".

Neal confused asked in a hushed tone "wasn't that the plan"?

Emma whispered "David wasn't the one who told her. Kathryn yelled at Mary-Margaret in front of the whole school and now the whole town is against her". Emma returned to her regular tone of voice and asked Mary Margaret "do you want to talk about it"?

Mary-Margaret replied "nope".

Emma asked "do you want to be alone"?

Mary-Margaret replied "nope".

Emma lay down on the bed next to her and Tally sat down next to the bed and held Mary-Margaret's hand.

Neal asked "do you want some hot coco, it might make you feel better"?

Mary-Margaret replied "yes".


	14. The Unsellable Candles

Chapter 14

The Unsellable Candles

Mary-Margaret came into the Diner and said "excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please". Everyone in the Diner looked at her, most of them in disgust. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us, Miners Day. As always the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping everyone will get involved and help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So who will join me"? After a moment of silence everyone returned to what they were doing before she came in.

Leroy walked towards the door Mary-Margaret asked almost hopeful "Leroy, you want to volunteer"?

Leroy replied "I wanna leave sister, you're blocking the door".

"Of course" Mary-Margaret said and moved aside. As Leroy left Mary-Margaret said "you know, if you wanted to help it could really be …"

Leroy interrupted "yeah right, quite the team we'd make, town harlot, town drunk. The only person people hate more than me is you" and with that he left. Feeling embarrassed Mary-Margaret left soon followed by Emma, Neal and Tally.

As Mary Margaret walked down the street when Emma, Neal and Tally caught up and with her. Emma asked "what is Miners day, and why are you beating yourself up over it"?

Mary-Margaret replied "it's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The Nuns used to make candles and trade them with the Miners for coal".

"In Maine" Neal asked "what were they mining for, Chocolate"?

Emma and Mary-Margaret looked at him confused, he explained "chocolate was rare in the place I grew up in".

Mary-Margaret said "well, now the nuns use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party, everyone loves it".

Neal sarcastically said "yeah, I could tell by the hundreds of hands that shot into air when you asked if anyone wanted to help".

"It's not Miner's Day" Mary-Margaret replied, "it's me. Last week I had ten volunteers, this week they all dropped out".

Emma asked "you think this is because of what happened with David"?

Mary-Margaret answered "oh I know it is, a few of them told me as much".

Emma said "it going to blow over, you made a mistake with David, it happens. But you don't have to do charity work to win people's hearts back".

"But I have to do something" Mary-Margaret whined. "And this is best I could do. Love ruined my life".

Emma's phone rang, so she answered it "Sheriff Swan-Cassidy". Someone told her there was an abandoned car on the side of the road. "Yeah, I'll be right down" said Emma. "Well, apparently duty calls, hang in there and if there's anything I can do I will".

Mary-Margaret said "well thank you".

After she left Neal said "I want to help too, give me that clipboard".Mary-Margaret gave him the clipboard and he put his name down.

"I want to help too" cried Tally.

An hour or two hours later at the volunteer centre Mary-Margaret had a grand total of three volunteers including herself.

 _Mary-Margaret Blanched_

 _Neal Swan-Cassidy_

 _Tally Swan-Cassidy_

Just then Leroy came in and asked "where can I sign up"? Mary-Margaret looked up, seeing it was Leroy she felt foolish for getting her hopes up. "What? I want to volunteer to sell candles".

She replied "no you don't, you made that very clear this morning at Grannies".

Leroy said "maybe I saw the light". Neal saw him steal a glance at Sister Astrid. "I mean maybe someone showed it to me. What difference does it make sister looks like you could use all the help you can get"?

Neal said "the dwarf has a point".

Leroy yelled "what did you call me"?

Neal forgot no one remembers who they are but remembering how rude Leroy was to everyone he went with it. "I would have said elf but they're known for being quite cheerful creatures".

Before a fight could break out Mary-Margaret said "okay, I need help manning the candle booth". Before Leroy could agree she added "no swearing, no drinking, and I get to call the shots".

Neal and Leroy heard some sort of disagreement between Mother Superior and Sister Astrid. Neal didn't need to guess who the nuns were, he recognized Mother Superior as the Blue Fairy. Leroy asked Sister Astrid what was the problem was.

She replied "the problem is I'm an idiot. We get a stipend each year for expenses and it's all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all on helium. Now we can't make our rent".

Leroy said "so you'll make it up when you get your next stipend".

Sister Astrid replied "which isn't until next month, the rent is due next week and if we miss a payment we're out. And the only income we have are these candles".

Neal said "good thing it's Miners Day".

Leroy asked "how many do you need to sell".

Sister Astrid answered "about 1000".

Neal looked at all the boxes and replied "no problem there's more than enough".

"There being enough candles isn't the problem" said Sister Astrid "the problem is selling them".

Leroy asked "how many did you sell last year"?

Sister Astrid said "42".

Leroy said "ask your landlord to cut you a break".

"Mr Gold doesn't offer much leeway" replied Sister Astrid.

Neal muttered "doesn't surprise me".

Leroy repeated "Mr Gold's your landlord".

Sister Astrid continued "if we miss a payment we're out, then he'll reassign us and we'll have to leave Storybrooke".

Leroy replied confidently "no you won't, you know why you only sold 42 last year, because you didn't have me. This year we're going to sell all of them".

Later at the candle booth however nobody was interested in buying any. Finally Mary-Margaret stated "this is hopeless".

Leroy said "you're right, lets pack it up".

Mary-Margaret said "and now you're giving up".

Neal said "I know what he said but I think giving up is the last thing he wants to do".

Leroy suggested "if the customers won't come to us, we got to go them, door to door".

Sceptical Mary-Margaret pointed out "if they don't like us here what makes you think they'll like us in their homes"?

"Exactly" Leroy answered "they'll pay us just to leave".

Neal said "you two go, I'll stay here in case anyone changes their mind while you're gone".

Leroy asked "can we take the munchkin with us"?

Neal asked "what do want with my daughter"?

Leroy replied "marketing strategy".

Mary-Margaret mentioned "he has a point, it's hard to say no to an adorable three year old. Besides I'll be with her and you know what good care I take of her".

Neal said "alright but bring her straight back".

While they were having doors slammed in their faces Neal wasn't having much luck either. Emma came over and asked "how's the candle selling"?

Neal answered "not well, I think people know the candles are cursed".

"Cursed"? Emma questioned.

Neal asked "why else would everyone avoid them like the plague"?

Emma noticing he was the only one there asked "hey where's Mary-Margaret, and Tally"?

Neal said "Leroy suggesting selling the candles door to door and Mary-Margaret convinced me to let them take Tally with them. So how's your day"?

Emma replied "Kathryn's M.I.A, I'd hoped she'd gone to Boston but I just got off the phone with Kathryn's school. Registration was this morning and she never showed up".

Neal commented "I would hate to be David right about now. The furious wife who humiliates her husband's mistress in public is a story that writes itself".

Emma replied "Sidney said the same thing and I've already asked David a few questions".

Neal asked "what was Sidney doing there"?

Emma answered "free-lance reporting, thought if he got a scoop like that the newspaper would have to take him back".

When Mary-Margaret finally came back with Tally and all the candles she took to sell. "One adorable child and a box of unsold candles".

Neal said "so going to the customers didn't work".

Mary-Margaret asked "any luck on your end"?

Neal said "well I sold one, but that was to myself".

Mary-Margaret said "well let's hope Leroy's plan works. He told Sister Astrid we sold all the candles".

Neal commented "that's not the way to impress the girl you have a crush on".

Shocked Mary-Margaret asked "you knew"?

Neal said "about Leroy's crush on Sister Astrid, yeah, didn't you notice"?

Mary-Margaret answered "not until I confronted him about lying to Sister Astrid. When did you figure it out"?

"Back at the volunteer centre" Neal replied "someone like Leroy wouldn't just choose to sell candles. When he said someone showed him the light he looked at Sister Astrid and the way he looked at her and the way he was determined to get the money told me everything".

Mary-Margaret, Neal and Tally waited at Grannies diner for Leroy. When he finally came in and order what Mary-Margaret had she asked "well did you get it"?

Leroy took off his hat and asked "what do you think"? The grumpy look on Leroy's face told her his plan failed.

She said "I think you're right, I was dreaming if I thought the town harlot and the town drunk could accomplish anything".

Leroy repeated "just dreaming".

Tally asked "daddy what's a har-lot"?

Neal took a while deciding how best to word his answer. "A harlot is a woman who's considered to be overly affectionate". Tally seemed content with that answer then Neal asked Leroy "what was your plan anyway"?

Leroy answered "I was going to give Mr Gold my boat in exchange for forgiving one month's rent for the nuns".

Neal stifled a laugh and replied "I could have told you that wasn't going to happen. Mr Gold liked his contracts and his deals and I only know of one case when he broke a deal".

Leroy commented "he said and I quote 'it's going to be a relief to be rid of such distasteful tenants'".

Neal noticed Tally was getting tired and said "looks like I need to get my Sugar Plum Fairy to bed". He picked up Tally and carried her out of the diner and into the car. She fell asleep on the journey home and they had just gotten home when all the lights went out. It made it dark enough to wake Tally up. "Daddy" she cried. Neal set her down he said "Tally I need you to be a big brave girl, daddy needs to find a torch so stay here and sing out so I can hear you". As she sang twinkle, twinkle little star Neal blindly felt around for the kitchen drawers to find a torch. When he found a draw and opened it he couldn't find a torch but he did find a box of matches. He got his candle out and lit it. He and Tally slowly went upstairs with their candle. Tally said "I guess the lights going out was a good thing".

Neal asked "how is it a good thing"?

Tally replied "because now everyone needs candles".

Neal smiled slightly and said "I guess they do".


	15. The Mysterious Disappearance Of Kathryn

Chapter 15

The Mysterious Disappearance Of Kathryn Nolan

Mary-Margaret and Emma came home with Ruby. She had a fight with Granny and quit her job so now she was in need of a place to stay. Tally was fast asleep so Neal made four mugs of Hot Chocolate, two with cinnamon, two regular. Emma said "so what was this fight with Granny about"?

Ruby replied "I was flirting with a customer and Granny wanted me to do the books on Saturday. When I spoke to that customer he told me of adventures he's had, and it made me realise I've never had an adventure, how can I living in a town where nothing ever happens"?

Emma replied "Kathryn Nolan disappeared, that's something".

Ruby said "I thought she was accepted to a law school in Boston". Emma answered "she was but her car was found abandoned on the side of the road with the engine running and suitcase still in the trunk. I called her school in Boston and she never showed up".

Neal said "I feel sorry for David, he's going to be suspected". Mary-Margaret commented "me too, I going to be suspected just as much as David".

The next morning Henry and Tally were helping Ruby find a new job as the phone kept ringing and clicking. Henry suggested "want to be a bike messenger"?

Ruby asked "bike messenger"?

Henry answered "that's about taking things to people in a little basket".

Ruby said "no, yeah see, I'm not so great at bike riding".

Henry suggested "how about taking things on foot to people in a little basket"?

Ruby said "I'm not so sure that's a real job".

Tally interjected "it should be, anyone can do it".

It was only then Ruby noticed Tally had been staring at her. "Why do you keep staring at me"?

Tally answered "I'm trying to figure out who you are"? Ruby gave a confused look as Henry got the book, flipped through a few pages and then gave it to Tally. "Oh Little Red Riding Hood, that makes sense".

Ruby asked "what"?

"Everyone in town is a fairy tale character who were sent here without the fairy tale memories through a curse cast by the Evil Queen, my mom. You were Red Riding Hood, it's okay if you don't believe, many people don't" explained Henry.

Ruby said "it can't be true, I've read the story of Little Red Riding Hood and I'm nothing like her".

Tally said "you have a granny".

Ruby said "so do most people in the world, are they Little Red Riding Hood too"?

Tally said "you like red".

Ruby said "yes I do, it's my favourite colour and I'm willing to bet it's the favourite colour of a handful of other people in town".

Tally said "do those people look just like the picture". Ruby turned the book around to show Ruby and the picture did look like Ruby wearing a red cloak.

Ruby said "I'm sure it's just a coincidence".

There was another ring and click, Ruby asked "why do the phones keep doing that"?

Henry replied "the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy".

As Henry went back to looking for a job for Ruby she decided to answer some of the calls. "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? I'll get her to return. Thank you too". Ruby decided to answer another one "Sheriff's station. Hey Ms Ginger. No that's not a prowler, that's Archie's dog Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer and he'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma. Great, glad I could help".

Emma asked "how's it going"?

Ruby answered "great, except I can't do anything".

Emma said "I'm sure that's not true, I just saw you on the phone. That was good".

Ruby shrugged it off and replied "that? that's nothing".

"No, no, it isn't" Emma insisted. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here".

Ruby jumped at the chance "yes, thank you! yes, I could answer phones and help out. Is there anything else you need done? Organise files, cleaning up, please I want to be useful".

Emma replied "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing, if you want to grab us lunch I would never say no to a grilled cheese".

"Done" Ruby said, she turned to Henry "do you want anything"?

Henry replied "two Chocolate Chip cookies, a slice of pie and a Hot Dog".

Tally excitedly cried "me too, me too".

Emma told Ruby "Henry ate at school as did Tally at Day-care. I already gave her a chocolate bar as an after Day-Care snack but if Tally eats too many sweets she'll get hyperactive, and it will take me and Neal forever to get her to go to sleep at bedtime".

Mary-Margaret ran in, Ruby asked "hey, lunch Mary-Margaret? I'm getting it for everyone"?

Mary-Margaret said "no, I'm not hungry" As Ruby left Mary-Margaret told Emma "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him, he looked right through me, it's like he was a different person".

Neal arrived as Henry locked his book in the desk draw. "So any new developments in the case"? Neal asked.

Emma answered "I'm not sure, Mary-Margaret said she found David wondering around the woods and he didn't seem himself. For all I know it could be a completely unconnected thing. Oh, and I've hired Ruby".

Henry gave Emma her keys and interjected "you know, you could let Ruby do more, she's Little Red Riding Hood".

"With the little basket"? asked Emma. "Yeah, she seems like a real daredevil".

Henry replied "she is, she just doesn't remember how cool she is.

Or what she's capable of, but it's true".

As Henry left Ruby got back and said bye to each other. "Hi Neal" Ruby said.

Emma said "Neal's just picking Tally up."

Neal said "Emma's got some extra work, so Tally's bedtime is up to me. Doesn't seem fair I got the hard job".

As Neal took Tally's hand and walked out with her Ruby handed her a brown bag and said "got your grilled cheese".

Emma took it and suggested they eat on the way to the woods to look for David. Ruby was sure she'd screw it up anyway but Emma convinced her to some anyway.

Emma came through the door and sighed "what a night"?

Neal asked "tough night".

Emma said "oh no, a tough night I can handle, but before tonight I'd never seen one before, it was… I felt as if I'd be sick. After you picked up Tally Ruby and I went looking for David. She found him so easily it was almost as if she had a tracker on him. I sent her back to the station while I took David to the hospital".

Neal asked "was he okay"?

Emma said "he couldn't remember the last twenty-four hours, the last thing he remembers was being in my office last night. Dr Whale said whatever caused his blackout was the same phenomenon we saw when he came out of his coma". I wondered if the forgotten phone call on Katherine's phone record or even her disappearance could have been caused by his blackout. Dr Whale confirmed David could have done anything during an episode and even David thought it would explain the phone call. Regina came in since as Kathryn's missing she's his emergency contact".

Neal cried "you're kidding".

Emma replied "my thoughts exactly. Anyway as she talked to him I called Ruby and had her check the Toll bridge for anything". Neal asked "did she find anything"?

Emma nodded and replied "a box, inside was a human heart". Neal gasped Emma continued "it freaked Ruby out, nothings definite yet, we don't know if its Kathrine's. We're cross-referencing the fingerprints that were on the inside of the box with everyone in town. I can't imagine a more nauseating night".

The next morning Mary Margaret went to see David at the animal shelter. Emma's phone rang and Neal saw the colour drain from her face. Neal asked "what is it"?

Emma replied "the box, the box from last night".

Tally asked "what box"? clearly thinking it was something like a cardboard box she could play with.

Neal said "it's nothing for a child right now, let's call it a… love box".

Emma carried on "the fingerprints on the lid, they found a match".

Neal asked "they weren't David's were they"?

"Worse" said Emma "they were Mary-Margaret's".


	16. Poisonous Proof

Chapter 16

Poisonous Proof

Emma had just arrested Mary-Margaret and Neal and Tally came with them. "Emma this is mistake" said Mary-Margaret as Emma took her mug shot "I didn't kill Kathryn".

"Of course you didn't" replied Emma. "But while I am your friend I am also the sheriff and I need to go where the evidence leads".

Neal said "oh like an alibi confirmed by three people, including you".

Emma said "I don't like this any more than any of you do, but as Mary Margaret's friends the alibi is weak evidence".

Neal asked "says who, you're the Sheriff"?

Emma said "Regina said so, the same Regina who's Mayor and waiting for any excuse to fire me".

Mary-Margaret added "Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here".

Emma told her "I know, but your fingerprints are on that box, and his are not. So now we have to deal with this".

Mary-Margaret said "evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods, this is insane".

Emma looked at her with pleading eyes and said "if I don't book you with all this evidence it's going to look like favouritism. Then Regina will have cause and she will fire me. Then do you know what she'll do, she'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So please, just try to be patient and trust me".

Neal added "she's right, do you want the sheriff to be your friend who'll treat you fairly or one of Regina's puppets who'll be hard on you"?

Emma said "we can't even move forward until we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn and I'm still waiting for the DNA results. But in the meantime I need you to bear with me I need to ask you a few questions"?

Mary-Margaret said "this is crazy, I would never hurt anyone".

Regina had waiting in the interrogating room, when Emma and Mary-Margaret came in she said "Hello Miss Blanched".

Mary-Margaret asked "what is she doing in here"?

Emma answered "she asked to be a third party to make sure I stay impartial. It can only help you".

Neal said "Emma there's help, and then there's Regina".

Mary-Margaret replied "I'll be fine" she went and sat down at the table saying "after all I have nothing to hide, ask me anything".

Emma turned on a tape recorder said "the heart was found by the old toll bridge, have you ever been to that bridge before"?

Mary-Margaret answered "yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet"?

"Mr Nolan" said Emma said.

Mary-Margaret said "yes".

Walking over to the evidence locker Emma asked "and you met there for what purpose"?

Tally who was watching from the other room asked "daddy, why is mommy asking these questions, doesn't she believe Mary-Margaret"?

Neal said "of she believes Mary-Margaret but as Sheriff she has to question her as a suspect".

They went back to watching when they heard what sounded like Mary-Margaret in distress. "I had nothing to do with it, I'm innocent".

Regina said "Miss Blanched, it's okay. I know what you're going through, I know how it feels to lose someone you love, to be publicly humiliated, it put me in a very dark place. Changed me, I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you".

Mary-Margaret replied "I haven't changed, I'm still the same person, I've always been a good person. I did not do this".

Emma shot looks at Regina and said "can I speak to you in the hallway please"? Neal thought good, there's a few things he'd like to say to Regina.

The moment they were in the hall Emma said "I told you to leave the questioning to me".

Regina asked "how do you know she didn't do it"?

Neal said "the night Kathryn went missing we saw her crying in bed and even if she sneaked out while we were asleep she was in no state to commit murder".

Regina asked "what about the box"?

Neal questioned "the box"?

Emma answered "the box we found, it's Mary-Margaret's jewellery box," she turned to Regina "but she said the box was stolen".

Regina said "if that box was stolen from her as she says don't you think there'd be signs of a break in. Well you all live with her, tell me has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, that can lead a woman to do unspeakable things. Like give up your first born".

Neal said "oh don't worry, that a problem I'm sensing before too long will be rectified. And the first born I am sure we are all thinking of will be with his natural family, where he belongs".

Emma, Neal and Tally were back to the apartment and Emma was yelling. "Going up against Regina is a death wish".

While checking the locks on the door Neal said "calm down, what she going to do? Have me arrested".

Emma answered "I'm sure about her but I might want to. And if that statement wasn't just to rile her up let me tell you we are not ready".

Moving on to check the locks on the windows Neal said "you said the same thing when you found out you were pregnant with Tally and look how that turned out".

Emma looked at Tally lovingly and replied "as true as that is with Henry we have a huge obstacle". She looked back at Neal and added "it's called the law, and Regina knows it".

"But that is our plan" Neal asked "to get back…".

Tally interrupted "Henry". Emma and Neal turned towards the door to see Henry coming into the apartment.

Emma said "Henry what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school"?

Henry said "we have to help Miss Blanched"?

Emma answered "I am helping her, that's why I'm checking the apartment".

Moving onto another window Neal interrupted "you, I'm doing all the checking".

Ignoring him Emma added "but you've got to go home".

Henry replied "not going to happen".

Knowing Henry wouldn't change his mind now it was made up she replied "just stay out of the way".

As she walked into Mary-Margaret's bedroom Henry asked "so what are we looking for"?

Emma said "I'm, we're trying to see if someone broke in, looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints, that sort of thing".

Henry stated "so you think someone's setting her up".

Emma replied "it's the only thing that makes sense, the only problem is no one has a motive".

Henry said "my mom does".

Emma asked "Regina"?

Tally said "she's the Evil Queen".

Henry added "meaning she hates Snow White" After a quizzical from Emma Henry continued "you wanted a motive".

Emma replied "well I don't think she the Evil Queen or she hates Snow White will hold up in a court Henry".

Tally whined "why"?

Emma bent down to Tally's eye level and answered "because people don't see things the way you and Henry do".

Emma got up and looked sorrowfully at a photo of Mary-Margaret getting ice cream with three of her students including Henry and sat on the bed. A banging noise got her attention, she followed the noise to the heating vent.

Henry asked "did you find something"?

Emma said nothing as she pulled out something wrapped in material, she unwrapped it to find a hunting knife.

Neal said "I don't suppose you could just hide that under the floorboards and pretend you didn't see it".

Emma replied "if I didn't think it would hurt Mary-Margaret's case I would".

Neal raised his eyebrow and asked "you don't think finding a hunting knife in her bedroom will hurt her case"?

Emma asked "you don't think it will hurt her case if anyone finds out I hid evidence".

While Emma went to talk to Mary Margaret Neal took Henry to Granny's. Ruby brought Neal a coffee and Henry a Hot Coco with cinnamon. August came in and sat next to Neal "go away Booth, I'm not in the mood".

August said "I haven't done anything, and I don't think those drinks will drink themselves".

Neal sighed in frustration "what do you want"?

August answered "I know you and your son are upset about Mary-Margaret".

Neal said "you better not be accusing her".

Henry added "she didn't do it, why can't anyone see that"?

August looked at Neal and replied "I'm not accusing her". Then he leaned to look at Henry and say "and most people only see what's right in front of them. And I don't think wither of you will find the answers you want at the bottom of those mugs".

Neal asked "where would you suggest we look"?

August replied "the big brown leather book in Henry's bag, you know I'm a writer so I'm partial to finding my answers in a literary form".

Henry said "it's just a book".

August asked "is it now? I think we all know that's not the case". Having got Henry's attention he ordered a water, Henry asked "what do you know about it"?

August said "I know it's a book of stories,

Neal replied "I can name a million other books that have stories in them".

August said "stories that really happened".

Henry said "you think my book is real".

August replied "as real as I am".

Henry asked "how do you know"?

Still suspicious of August Neal said "excellent question".

August calmly said "let's just say I'm a believer and I want help others see the light".

Neal said "but Henry and I already believe".

August said "I'm not here for either of you, I'm here for Emma".

Neal snapped "you stay away from her".

Henry asked "what's wrong with making her believe"?

August added "that is after all why I'm here".

Neal said "really because last time you inferred in her life you diminished it, especially in me, which took me a lot to get back".

August replied "and now's my chance to fix it".

Neal asked "how"?

August asked "well how did you get Emma back"?

Neal said "persistence, but ultimately proof that I loved her".

August said "exactly, you see there's people like us who can go faith, but other people like Emma, they need proof".

Henry mentioned "last time I tried to find proof I got trapped in the mines".

August commented "there are less dangerous places to look" and then he left.

Meanwhile at station Mary-Margaret said "the heating vent. Emma I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is". Emma replied "well someone did and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in but there weren't any". Mary-Margaret asked "you don't believe me".

Tally cried "No, we do".

Emma said "Of course we believe you, but what we think doesn't matter, the evidence is piling up by the hour".

Mary-Margaret asked "Okay, what are you saying"?

Emma replied "I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer".

"An excellent idea" said Mr Gold coming in.

Tally said "hi Mr Gold". Emma was surprised that was cheeriest she'd ever seen her around him.

He replied "hello Tally, and thank you for your picture and message".

Emma asked "what are you doing here"?

Mr Gold said "offering my legal services".

Emma asked "you're a lawyer"?

Mr Gold replied "ever wondered why I'm so adept at contracts. I've been following the details of your case Miss Blanched and I think you'd be well advised to bring me on as your council".

Mary-Margaret asked "why is that"?

Mr Gold replied "because the sheriff had me for"… He glanced at Tally not wanting to say anything that might make her afraid of him again. "For the Moe French incident and I managed to get the judge to drop the charges".

Emma said "exerting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth".

Mr Gold said "exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here".

Emma said "what's needed here is for me to do my job".

Mr Gold said "well no one's stopping you I'm only here to help"

Mary-Margaret said "enough, please go".

Without taking her eyes off Mr Gold Emma said "you heard her".

Mary-Margaret said "no I was talking to you. Emma he's right I need help, and you need to do your job or else I'm doomed. So just please do your job as best you can and you'll prove me innocent, until then I need some practical help".

Mr Gold added "trust me, this is in Miss Blanched's best interest".

Emma took Tally's hand and said "good luck Mary-Margaret, I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for".

As Neal, Emma and Tally were going back to the apartment when they saw Henry waiting for them outside. As soon as he saw them he said "I have proof". He bought out a big ring of keys Neal recognized from Regina's office. "This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard"

Neal recognized them from when they broke into Regina's office with Sidney "Did you steal those from her office"?

Henry answered "yeah, the book said they can open any door".

Emma replied sceptically "there's no way they'll even fit in the lock".

Henry said "we have to try".

As Henry went to check Neal seeing Emma's scepticism said "come on, what do we have to lose"?

Emma replied "time, time is what we have to lose, which could be better used saving Mary-Margaret". Henry tried a few keys that didn't fit "see what did I tell you. Henry, I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra"…

Henry interrupted "it is".

Emma continued "but sometimes the real world needs to come first".

Henry begged "just try one more please".

Emma replied "okay, but one more then we're done".

Henry said "you do it "he held up one key "this one."

Emma put the key in the lock surprised it fit, she was even more surprised when she turned it and heard a click. She let go of the key and the door slowly opened. Henry asked "do you believe now".

The next morning Emma Neal and Tally came into station feeling rather upset. Neal handed Mary-Margaret a bag and cup from Grannies "got your breakfast".

Mary-Margaret noticed the glum look on their faces and said "obviously something has gone wrong, tell me".

Neal said nervously "it's not so much gone wrong as it is gotten worst".

Emma added "I know Mr Gold doesn't want us to talk but I think you should hear it from me. The results came back, the heart and the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead, I'm sorry but now we have proof of the death we have enough evidence to move forward with the case against you, it's going to happen. You know I do believe you right"?

Tally cried "I do too".

Neal said "we believe you".

Mary-Margaret hadn't moved from her spot on the edge of the bed since she heard Kathryn was dead but she made some movement they took to mean she knew they believed her. Emma added "all this evidence tells me one thing for certain, that you are being framed and I think Regina is behind it".

Finally moving Mary-Margaret asked "then why am I still in here? Why don't you confront her"?

Emma replied "because belief is not proof".

Mary-Margaret said "but you just said"…

Emma said "if I don't do this right things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina she's seen it coming and I've lost".

Mary-Margaret asked "what makes this time any different"?

Emma answered "because she doesn't know I suspect anything".

Mary-Margaret asked "why would she do this me".

Tally answered "because she's the evil Queen".

Ignoring Tally's comment Emma said "I don't know, but I going to find out. I promise I won't stop until I expose what she's up to".

Mary-Margaret asked "how are you going to do that, this is her town"?

Emma answered "I'm working on that, I have faith in you and now I need you to have in me, can you do that"?

Mary-Margaret replied "of course".

Emma said "I'm going to go and try to find evidence to save you but I'll be back to bring you lunch".

Outside the station Neal said "there was a lot of certainty in there, do you really think you can find evidence".

Tally asked "can't mommy"?

Emma replied "I said I would try and that's what I intend to do".

Tally said enthusiastically "you can do it mommy, I know you can".

Emma said "thanks for the vote of confidence sweetheart".

Emma suddenly looked guilty, concerned Neal commented "you look like you're about to do something reckless".

Emma said "I've been thinking, last night David came in wanting to talk to Mary-Margaret. I thought it was a good idea at the time but then I found out he wanted to talk to her because he begun to doubt her. To save Mary-Margaret I might need to get help from the only person besides us and Henry who believes Mary-Margaret is innocent".

With that she started walking down the street with Tally. Following her Neal asked "uh, who are you thinking of"?

Emma didn't answer knowing Neal wouldn't approve.

Neal didn't feel any better when Emma walked into Mr Gold's shop. She went straight into the back room, "Mr Gold".

He faced her holding a lamp and said "just taking inventory. What can I do for you Mrs Swan-Cassidy"? He put the lamp on his table and sat down. "Any developments in the case I should be aware of"?

Neal rushed in and said "Emma, didn't we agree after the last time we accepted his help never again".

Emma faced Neal and said "circumstances changed". Neal just watched in fear as she faced Mr Gold and said "Regina set her up".

"And this surprises you" Mr Gold asked "show me your evidence and we'll get this over with immediately".

Emma said "that's just it, there isn't any, nothing that's concrete, but I know it now".

Mr Gold said "look who's suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here Mrs Swan-Cassidy, to spin conspiracy theories"?

Emma said "I need help".

Mr Gold asked "from me".

Emma stated "every time I've gone up against Regina I've lost, except once, when I became Sheriff, when you helped".

Mr Gold said "as I recall you don't exactly approve with my methods".

Emma replied "I approve of your results, and this time I have something more important than a job, I need to save my friend". Mr Gold asked "and you're willing to go as far as it takes"?

Neal quickly said "before you answer think carefully, you know what he's…"

Seeming not to care what Neal said and not letting him finish Emma replied "further".

"Now we're talking" replied Mr Gold. "Fear not Mrs Swan-Cassidy, Regina may be powerful but something tells me you're more powerful than you know".

"Further" Neal yelled when they were back at the apartment. "He said are you willing to go as far as it takes and you say further".

Emma said "one I didn't ask for your opinion, and two I know it was stupid. But if I'm not willing to do whatever it takes I don't stand a chance of saving Mary Margaret".

Neal said "you want to save her I understand but we need to be smart. And I know you can save her using that power Mr Gold thinks you have and the power I know you have. I just don't want you lose sight of what's really important"?

Emma said "I promise I'll never lose sight of the really important things".

 **I will be cutting out 'Hat Trick' but I will try to sneak it into the next chapter somewhere. But I make no promises.**


	17. Things Get Worse For Mary Margaret

Chapter 17

Things Get Worse For Mary-Margaret

As Neal, Emma and Tally left Granny's David ran up to them. "David, I don't have time" Emma said

"No, no I understand" replied David. "It's Mary-Margaret, how's she doing"?

Neal said "as well as the man she loves telling her he thinks she killed his wife can be".

David said "I think the last time we spoke she didn't quite get what I meant".

As they got in their car Emma said "you mean you basically told her you thought she might be guilty".

Neal added "how do you misinterpret that"?

David replied "look, it's this situation, it's been confusing and horrible for everyone, but Emma I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her"?

Emma answered "she doesn't want visitors".

David said "you mean me, she doesn't want to see me".

Emma said "Honestly David I know your heart is in the right place, but the last thing she needs is words of encouragement from you".

As Emma got into the car David asked "then what does she need"?

Emma replied "a miracle" and with that she drove off".

"A pre-trial interview with the prosecution" said Emma. "Explain to me how that is a good idea".

Mr Gold said "the DA merely wants to ask Ms Blanched a few questions".

Emma replied "she's done answering questions, and why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one who's setting up Mary-Margaret".

Mr Gold asked "what proof do we have of that Sheriff? Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell doesn't mean we can prove she put it there".

Emma asked "so what's your plan"?

Mr Gold answered "I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset".

Mary-Margaret asked "what's that"?

Mr Gold replied "wee. That's you, dear. A sweet, kind elementary school teacher, doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer now does it"?

Emma said "that's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality"?

Neal asked confused "that's a bad thing"? Emma shot him a look but Neal added "I know out of the three of us I know the least about law. But I can see this from the Juries point of view, the idea of a charitable and caring woman killing anyone is silly".

Mr Gold said "I couldn't agree more. Perception is everything Mrs Swan-Cassidy not only in a courtroom, but in life. As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanched if she chose to co-operate with the District Attorney. These things create trust. It shows the jury she's at least trying…"

"Emma" said Sidney as he came in with a vase of tulips. "I'm sorry to interrupt I thought I'd drop these off".

Neal asked "should I be worried"?

Sidney replied "Not at all, I just thought they might brighten the place up".

Emma went up to him and took him into her office to have a private conversation.

Mr Gold asked "you're really not worried about them"?

Neal replied "I trust my wife and she admitted she's asked Sidney for some help".

Mr Gold said "I trusted my wife but she still left me and our son".

Tally said "mommy's not like that, she loves us".

Neal added "Emma is faithful, we've never had to wonder because she's never hidden anything from us".

Sidney came left and Emma came out of her office.

Mary-Margaret said "I'm going to do it, I'm going to talk to the DA".

Emma asked "are you sure"?

Mary-Margaret replied "Mr Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide but no one does. I need to let people see me for who I am". "Excellent decision Miss Blanched" said a man coming in with Regina behind him. "I'm Spencer, I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin"?

Mary-Margaret nodded and said "yeah".

Tally who'd been hiding behind her daddy's legs since Spencer came in whispered "he's a bad man".

Neal said "that could have gone better". The little family was now at the harbour, Emma wat sat on the bench going through Henry's book, Neal was next to her and Tally was on her daddy's lap.

"Whatever gave you that idea"? asked Emma sarcastically. Thinking she really meant it Tally said "Mary-Margaret said she wanted Kathryn gone and…"?

Neal replied "Sugar Plum that's a question that doesn't need to be answered"?

Tally asked "is Mary-Margaret going to be alright"?

Emma said "we can only hope sweetie".

Suddenly August came up and asked "what are you doing"?

Neal sighed and Emma replied "grasping at straws". She put Henry's book away.

August gave her the newspaper and asked "still trying to prove you friend has been framed".

Emma took the newspaper and the headline read 'HEARTLESS' underneath were the words 'TEACHER JAILED ON MURDER CHARGES' and Mary-Margaret's picture. Emma said "every time I go down a path I think will lead somewhere it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts, super power. Now I don't know".

As August sat down on the other side of Emma Neal glared daggers at him, August said "sounds like you've got a case of writers block, only without the whole writing part".

Emma said "maybe".

August said "you know when I get struck by a block I usually re-read what I've done rather than plough ahead blindly. Sometimes I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind".

Emma asked "you mean start over"?

August replied "I mean when I start writing I usually have one idea, then in the middle I make it another idea and things are different".

Emma said "so your perspective changes".

August asked "exactly when you started this case what was it about"? Emma answered "a missing person".

August added "then it became a murder, and then a cover up. If you had known that then maybe you would have approached things differently".

Neal asked "and how should she approach it"?

August answered "well where do you start in a murder investigation"

Emma replied "at the scene of the crime" she got up. August Neal and Tally followed her. August said "I'll drive".

Emma replied "I'm fine".

"Oh please" Neal said "I've noticed you drinking enough coffee to wake Rip Van Winkle of a morning" then he muttered "and that guy got cursed for oversleeping". Rip Van Winkle had been one of his father's victims who had been cursed to sleep a hundred years when he couldn't pay his father.

Emma said "trust me after a certain incident sleeping, and tea, is going to freak me out".

August said "let's be honest it was my idea"

Neal replied "it's my car, I'll drive".

They went to the toll bridge, Emma said "Ruby found the box with the heart right around here, just by the shore.

Tally rushed ahead to jump in the squishy mud, Neal called "be careful, you don't want to fall over Sugar Plum".

Suddenly August cried out in pain and clutched his leg. Emma asked "are you okay"?

August replied "I'm fine, it's nothing".

Emma asked "are you sure? It didn't sound like nothing".

Then Tally started crying because she fell over and she was covered in mud. As Emma went over to Tally Neal called "I told you to be careful Sugar Plum".

Before August could follow Emma Neal stopped him "Emma's right, it didn't sound like nothing. What's going on, and don't lie". Not wanting Emma to overhear as she used a tissue to wipe mud off Tally August turned around and gestured for Neal to lean in. August lifted his trouser leg up to reveal his wooden leg, Neal gasped and said "please tell me that's a prosthetic you got from an accident".

August shook his head "time is running out for me, if Emma doesn't believe I don't stand a chance. If you're right about my convincing you to leave Emma about ten years ago diminishing her belief, talk about shooting yourself in the foot". As much as Neal hated August he didn't want him to expire.

"Ow" they heard. When they turned around Tally called "daddy, mommy got booboo".

As Neal and August came over Emma said "it's just a tiny cut".

Neal asked "what did you cut it on".

Emma said "a metal shard in the hole where the heart was found". August saw it and pulled it out.

Neal said "it may have come off a shovel".

Emma added "it must have broken off when it hit a rock. If we can find the shovel that it broke off of we can prove Mary-Margaret didn't buty the heart, we can prove she's innocence.

August said "and I'm going to guess you know exactly whose shovel it is".

Tally happily cried "the evil queen".

"And they lived happily ever after" said Mary-Margaret. While Emma and August went to confirm their hunch Neal and Tally waited at the station. It was getting late so Mary-Margaret offered to tell Tally a bedtime story. As Tally slept in her daddy's lap Neal said "how anyone could believe such a sweet woman could be a killer is beyond me".

Mary-Margaret said "well let's hope Emma can prove my innocence so everyone can see it".

Neal said "we don't need hope, Emma will, if there's one things I know about her she doesn't stop until she finds what she's looking for".

Emma and August came in as Emma said "then I guess I can stop. Guess who's got a broken piece missing from her shovel".

Neal smiled and said "Regina".

August added "and the jagged edge that's broken off is a perfect fit for the one we found".

Emma said "by this time tomorrow it will all be over".

Emma was singing a different tune when she came in after confronting Regina the next morning. Neal and Tally were waiting with Mary Margaret at the station. As Emma came in Tally asked gleefully "mommy, did you expose the evil queen"?

The look on Emma face was a mixture of betrayal, anger, defeat, but not success. Mary-Margaret saw the look on her face and said "something went wrong".

Neal added "let me guess, the shovel was missing".

Emma said "worse, the shovel was replaced with a new one. She couldn't have replaced the shovel unless she knew I was coming". Emma was getting angrier as she went on.

Neal asked "but how? Not even the might Evil Queen could have seen you were coming"?

Emma said "someone must have told her".

Neal said "Mr Gold".

Emma shook her head "he doesn't know about the shovel, but August does"?

Neal knew he couldn't have betrayed them, he needed Emma to believe. Neal said "listen I hate the guy too but"…

Emma didn't wait for him to finish "well so do I" and as Emma stormed back out.

Neal quickly said "Tally stay here with Mary-Margaret, Mary-Margaret watch her" and he ran out after her. Emma drove off in the police cruiser and their yellow bug was back home, looked like Neal would have to keep running after her.

Emma banged on August's door at Granny's Diner until he answered "hey"

Emma cried "how could you do this to me? To Mary-Margaret"? August replied "slow down, do what"?

Before Emma could answer Neal sweating and breathing heavily said "yes, do slow down". He took a raspy breath as he staggered down the hall.

August asked "do you need a moment to catch your breath".

Neal still trying to catch his breath said "oh no, I'm fine, what could make you think otherwise"?

Emma answered "well you're sweating and breathing like you just ran a marathon".

Neal replied "well you drove off so I had to run pretty fast to catch up. But I'm fine, hey, do you see a lot of red dots"? and with that he collapsed.

Emma and August called his name and seeing he was conscious they propped him up against the wall. "I'm fine, carry on".

Emma turned to face August and said "the shovel was gone when I got there. Regina knew I was coming for it".

August eyes widened although Emma didn't say it he could tell she was accusing him "you think I told her"?

Emma said "no one in our family would and you were the only other person who knew about it".

August replied "I would trust that you'd have enough faith to know that I would never betray you".

Emma asked "why should I? how do I know you're not lying about this? about everything"?

Neal gasped "he wouldn't lie about this"

Emma nearly grinding her teeth said "Neal, breathe deeply". August said "I'm not a liar".

Emma said "that is exactly what a liar would say".

Is a slightly less raspy tone Neal asked "and what would a person who's telling the truth say"?

Emma looking annoyed said "get up, we're leaving".

Regina strolled into the sheriff's station, she had expected Emma to be her desk so she ask to have a minute alone with Mary-Margaret. When she saw Emma wasn't there she thought this would be easier but she was surprised to see Tally sitting in a chair by Mary-Margaret's cell. When Tally noticed her there she ran in front of Mary-Margaret. Regina looked at her and asked "where's your mommy"?

Tally didn't say anything so Mary-Margaret answered for her "she went out and Neal followed her after telling her to stay her and asking me to watch her".

Still looking at Tally Regina said "maybe you should go into Mommy's office while I talk to Mary-Margaret"

Tally shook her head, clearly scared said "no".

Regina said "let me put it this way" she pointed the Emma's office "get in there before I put you there myself".

Thinking she was serious Tally slowly walked around Regina than ran into Emma's office.

Mary-Margaret asked "what are you doing here"

Walking over to her Regina said "I wanted to see you while I can". Mary-Margaret asked "and what does that mean"?

Regina answered "just that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one. Then you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. I want to enjoy this while I still can".

Mary-Margaret asked "enjoy what"?

Regina said "justice".

Mary-Margaret repeated "justice? Watching an innocent suffer"?

It was clear Mary-Margaret was getting distraught, Regina said "you've always seen yourself that way haven't you, innocent".

Crying now Mary-Margaret cried "I am innocent. I don't know what this is about. I don't know what I ever did to you but whatever it was Regina I'm sorry, I truly am".

Regina said in almost a whisper "apology not accepted". Mary-Margaret said "please don't do this to me, I don't deserve this, I didn't kill Kathryn".

Regina put her hand through the bar and stroked Mary-Margaret's world face with the back of her hand and said "I know." She suddenly grabbed Mary-Margaret's face "but you do deserve this".

Tally cried from Emma's office "stop you're hurting her".

Regina looked at Tally who immediately closed the door and stiffened.

"What are you doing here"? said Emma coming in with Neal.

Tally opened the door and ran behind her mother's legs and said "she was mean to Mary-Margaret".

Regina said "all I did was have a quick word with her".

Mary-Margaret said "she said she knows I didn't kill Kathryn but she still thinks I deserve to be locked up".

Tally added "she made Mary-Margaret cry".

Emma looked at Mary-Margaret, she still looked sad and there were clear tear stains on her face. Regina said "I just talked to her".

Emma replied "to speak with a prisoner you need permission from the sheriff which I didn't give. Get out".

"Very well" said Regina "I was done anyway". She walked over to Emma "but before I go word of advice. The school is already working on an advertisement for a replacement, maybe you should start looking for a replacement babysitter".

After Regina had left Mary-Margaret said "I'm starting to wish I'd unn away when I had the chance".

Mary-Margaret was being lead out of the sheriff's station Emma went over to Mr Gold "you told me you could fix this, that's why I came to you. So you could make sure Regina didn't win".

He replied "well she hasn't won yet".

Emma said "but she's going to, and now my friend is going to pay for me trusting you".

Mr Gold said "look Sheriff I know this is emotional, but it's also not over, you must have faith, there's still time".

Emma asked "time for what"?

He said "for me to work a little magic".

Neal worriedly asked "what kind of magic"?

Mr Gold said "whatever magic I need it to be".

Sniffling Tally asked "you won't let anything happen to Mary-Margaret will you".

"Indeed" said Mr Gold and he took her hands and said "besides I have a feeling pretty soon you'll find undeniable proof to save Mary-Margaret and then he left.

Emma went into her office and Neal knew the look on Emma's face meant one thing. Emma threw the vase Sidney gave her against a filing cabinet. Neal said "Emma calm down".

Emma asked how am I suppose to be calm"?

Neal wasn't looking at her, he was looking at where she threw the vase. "What's that"?

Emma looked behind her and on the floor was a broken bug. She said "it's an apology I need to make".

Emma, Neal and Tally found August coming outside of Granny's Diner. Emma said "I'm sorry".

August walked up her saying "for what"?

Emma said "for doubting you, I made a mistake".

Neal said "and trust me for someone as proud as Emma it takes a lot for her to say".

She showed him the bug in an evidence bag, he asked "what's that"?

"Evidence" she said "evidence that proves I've been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug is from Sidney.

August asked "the newspaper guy"?

Emma said "I should have seen it".

August replied "don't beat yourself up about it Emma. Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would".

Neal said "this does actually explain a whole lot, like who messed with our brakes, and how Regina knew we broke into her office".

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the parking lot. Emma said hurriedly "Neal watch Tally" as she and August went to investigate.

On the way they saw Ruby coming from the parking lot. Emma asked "Ruby, what's going on"?

Seeming scared Ruby replied "she's in the alley".

While August tried to make sure Ruby was okay Emma went to see who the she was.

When she got to the parking lot she saw a woman lying face down on the ground. When Emma turned her over they saw it was Kathryn, alive.


	18. Truth

Chapter 18

Truth

Neal and Henry walked into Mr Gold's shop, hearing his bell Mr Gold came into the front and asked "Good morning, what can I do for you"?

Neal answered "we're having a party for Mary-Margaret and Henry thought it would be nice to get her a gift".

Henry added "since she didn't kill that woman".

"Good thinking" replied Mr Gold.

Henry went over to a display of bells "are these bells, cool"?

Mr Gold said "see anything you like"?

Henry said "it should be something special, like pretty-sounding, but with authority".

As Henry tried two of the bells Mr Gold replied "you're asking a lot from a bell".

Henry mentioned "I like the first one the best so far".

Mr Gold said "sometimes it's best to go with one's first instincts".

Henry tried another one "this one is good, how much"?

Mr Gold said "the price is marked".

Seeing the price Neal commented "you're kidding, Henry asked a lot from a bell, you're asking a lot for a bell"

Mr Gold said "these are antiques, the price does rise with age".

Henry said "I was thinking more like five dollars".

Mr Gold said "I have some tin whistles".

As he went into the back Neal and Henry stiffened as they heard Mr Gold and August. He'd called sounding out of breath and asked them to distract Mr Gold while he searched his office, they hadn't asked for what. Henry said "I hope August is alright in there".

Neal replied "me too".

Henry confused asked "I thought you hated him"?

Neal replied "oh I do, but I wouldn't wish Mr _Go_ lds wrath on anyone".

Later when Neal was working in the back he heard someone come in. He could tell by the sound of the bell and footsteps they were angry, the only one with the guts to tell Mr Gold how they felt was Regina. He guessed this was about the resurrection of Kathryn and decided to listen in. "You broke our deal" yelled Regina.

Mr Gold replied "I broke one deal in my life, and it certainly wasn't this one". Neal assumed the deal he was referring to was the one he broke with him.

Regina said "Kathryn was supposed to die and Mary-Margaret was to get the blame".

Mr Gold replied "murder seems much worse here, you can't just turn someone into a snail and step on them".

Regina said "I recall Mr Swan-Cassidy saying something similar when he first came to town".

Neal's heart jumped into his throat, the last thing he needed was his father to figure out who he was.

Mr Gold asked "and what exactly did he say"?

Regina told him "I told them to leave and he said 'what are you going to if we don't, turn us into snails and step on us'?".

Mr Gold gave a chuckle and replied "that was obviously a joke".

'Good" thought Neal, his father thinks it's a coincidence.

Regina said "fine, let's get back to the Kathryn Nolan situation". Mr Gold said "you didn't say kill her, we agreed something tragic should happen to her, an abduction is tragic".

Regina cried "the intent was perfectly clear".

Mr Gold said "let's not talk of intent, intent is meaningless".

Regina argued "intent is everything".

Mr Gold said "please".

Neal heard him move to another part of the shop Regina said "this is going to raise all sorts of questions about where she was, and how the test results were faked".

Mr Gold added "oh, and …who put the key in Mary-Margaret's cell"?

Neal could hear the silent words 'busted' screaming out.

Regina stated "it's all going to lead to me isn't it? You Snake.

This doesn't make any sense, you and I, we've been in this together from the start".

Mr Gold asked "have we"?

Regina replied "you created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here and built all this". Neal was surprised, why would his father create a curse to go somewhere where his powers would be gone.

Mr Gold said "yes, about time you said thank you".

Regina asked "why did you do it"?

Mr Gold replied "well you're a smart woman your majesty, figure it out".

Henry asked "how bad was it"?

August answered "getting caught in his office, not bad, I played it off".

Henry asked "what were you looking for".

Neal added "excellent question".

August replied "doesn't matter, I didn't find it, but I have a feeling it's gonna find me." He saw Mary-Margaret talking to some guests and added "there she is why don't you give her your present"?

Henry got up and said "hey I have something for you".

She said "thank you" as he gave her the giant card first. She opened it and read "we're so glad you didn't kill Mrs Nolan". That gained a chuckle from some guests

"It's from the whole class and I got you a bell" Henry said shaking the silver box in his hands.

Mary-Margaret replied "thank you, tell everyone I'll be back soon". Suddenly Tally started crying, Mary-Margaret asked "Tally, what's the matter"?

Tally sniffling said "Henry got you a card and a present, all I have is this drawing" holding a folded piece of paper.

Henry said "I'm sorry I didn't think you wanted to give Mary-Margaret something too".

Mary-Margaret sat Tally down at the table and said "I would love to see your picture".

Calming down Tally opened her picture, Mary-Margaret was in the middle with Emma to her left and Neal to her right. Tally was in front of Emma and Henry was in front of Neal. To Emma and Tally's left was August and to Neal and Henry's right was Mr Gold. "It's everyone who was certain you were innocent".

Emma said "Henry, we get you home before your mom finds out, that won't be pretty".

When Emma opened the door David was there "hey Henry leaving so soon".

He replied "yeah, gotta get home and do homework".

Emma looked behind her to check Mary-Margaret's expression and seeing the look on her face Emma said "she's kind of tired. I think if you just give it time".

David tried to explain but was cut off by Emma asking Henry if he mind David taking him home".

"Hard to let him go isn't it"? Mr Gold said. "Your son".

As Emma talked to Mr Gold Neal asked August "what exactly were you looking for"?

August answered "a certain curvy knife".

Half laughing knowing what he meant Neal asked "why, do you have a death wish"?

August said "I'm turning back into wood anyway. The only thing that can save me is magic and if anything in this world has magic my money would be that dagger".

The next day Neal decided to help Emma confront the double agent. They walked into Granny's diner and saw him sitting in a booth and sat down at his booth. Emma said "hey Sidney".

Neal added "ol buddy and ally" there was real spite in his tone. "Hey" he said "well things certainly did work out for your friend".

Emma replied "you said you could help me with me with Mary-Margaret and I wanted to believe you".

Neal interjected "we both did".

Emma said "but eventually there are things that even a blind Sheriff cannot ignore" as she put the bug now in an evidence bag on the table.

Pretending to have never seen it before he asked "is that a bug".

Neal shook his head and said "you must think we're idiots".

Emma said "Sidney you fooled us and you spied on us".

Neal added "and you reported it all back to that sick battleaxe".

Emma continued "I can't even imagine what she has on you but it must be something huge".

Sidney replied "she's a good mayor".

Neal said "a good mayor doesn't try to have someone convicted of a murder that never even happened".

Emma said "you are in a lot of trouble. There is a DNA trail in the basement of some house out there and I'm going to find it and she's going to go away".

Sidney replied "maybe, but I wouldn't bet against her, she's an amazing woman".

Neal looked closely at Sidney before stating "you're in love with her aren't you"?

The look on Sidney's face said everything Emma said "here's the thing, before you know it I will have that evidence and you need to think long and hard. You can help us and help yourself, or you're going to go to go down up with her too". Emma and Neal left leaving Sidney to think over what they said.

Later when Neal was at the shop Mr Gold asked "let me ask you father to father, do you think a child could ever be so angry they'd want to kill their father".

Neal said "only if they're emotionally deserved like… Michael Myres. Others like Tally and Henry, could never cross that line".

"They're your children" said Mr Gold "you good enough as a father to keep them happy".

Neal said "maybe my example as a father isn't what you were looking for but maybe my example as a son is. My father abandoned me though promised he never would, I hate him, but I would never try to kill him".

Mr Gold said "I think my son is in Storybrooke and I'm worried he's angry with me".

Neal replied "anger between kids and their parents is normal, intent to murder is not. What makes you think he's even in town"? If he knew why his father thought he was there he could shift the attention away from himself.

"Let's just say someone is acting how I'd expect him to act" said Mr Gold

"secretive and keeping his distance".

Obviously not thinking of him Neal felt relieved but insulted as well. He asked "who do you think it is"?

Mr Gold said "August Wayne Booth, it's obviously fake name and he was snooping around here the other day. But maybe I'm only seeing what I want to see".

Neal knowing this could get August what he wanted said "tell him you know who he is and watch his reaction and you'll have your answer".

The next day August called to tell Neal his masquerade as him didn't go as planned but his father did have a speech he should hear. He decided to forget all about it and bring Emma some lunch at the station. When they were in the middle of lunch they got a visit from Regina. "Hello Mr Swan-Cassidy and congratulations Sheriff Swan-Cassidy, there's about to be a big break in your case. You've just got yourself a confession".

Neal was as surprised as Emma was, he asked "really"?

Regina said "wasn't talking to you and yes, but I want you to listen to the whole explanation so you understand why this happened". Emma said "I'll hang on every word you say".

Regina called "Sidney you can come in now". Sidney slowly walked in "tell her what you told me".

"It was me" said Sidney "I confess." Neal shook his head as Sidney continued. "I abducted Kathryn and held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home. I bribed a lab tech to get the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to fabricate the lab results".

Regina said "and the other thing".

Sidney replied "I borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and planted the knife in your apartment".

Regina said "my keys, I can't feel personally violated by that part".

Emma asked "I'm excepted to believe you did this why"?

Sidney added "I was going to find her after the conviction and be a hero. Then I'd get the inside track on the biggest story to hit this town. I'd get my job back, and a novel, maybe a movie, I know it sounds crazy now".

Emma replied "I don't know about crazy but false yes".

Neal said "I don't know Emma, only a crazy person would confess to a crime they didn't commit".

Sidney replied "I have maps to where the house is, you'll find chains in the basement, lots of fingerprints I'm sure, hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her".

Regina stated "the man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break, he clearly hasn't been himself for a while".

Emma replied "yeah, it's like his words aren't his at all".

Regina said "wow, you are so sold to your own rush to judgement you can't even see the truth anymore".

Emma said "Neal show Sidney into a cell then join me while I talk to Regina in the hallway".

As soon as they left the room Neal led Sidney to a cell and said "enjoy your accommodations, there's two stone walls and two walls made of bars". As he locked Sidney in he said "I know love is supposed to make us do crazy things but this is plain insane". Then he went to join Emma.

In the hallway Emma was saying "I understand that you own the game and that you've set the game that so no one else can win, But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you, I don't care about what happens to me, all I care about is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone"

Regina asked "am I"?

"Yes, you are" said Neal waking over to stand with his wife.

Emma continued "you're a psychopath lady. You tried to take away someone I love, and now I'm going to take away someone you love. Neal don't you think it's time we took back our son"?

Neal said smugly "absolutely".


	19. The Unvarnished Truth

Chapter 19

The Unvarnished Truth

August just finished installing a large slide latch on Mary-Margaret's door. Emma asked "wow, when are you installing the torture chamber"?

August asked "you don't like it".

Neal asked grumpily "what was wrong with a regular latch"?

Emma said "a regular latch nothing, the one you fitted was so tiny Regina could get in just by a tiny push".

August replied "I call it medieval chic".

Mary-Margaret said "I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out".

Emma asked "this is pretty handy for a writer, where'd you learn to do all this"?

August replied "woodshop, eighth grade".

Mary-Margaret said "oh talking of school I have to get going".

Emma asked "are you sure you're ready to go back".

As she poured herself a coffee Mary-Margaret answered "after a stint behind bars how hard can a room full of fourth graders be?

Besides shouldn't you and Neal be the ones we need to worry about"?

Half laughing Neal asked "why"?

August answered "the threat Emma made to take Henry away from Regina".

Hoping Emma was serious Neal asked "who said it was a threat"?

Emma added "I'm hiring Mr Gold to build a case against her". Hearing his father's name Neal asked in shock "what"?

Tally jumping up and down said "Henrys going to come live with us".

Emma smiled at Tally's excitement but when she saw the look on August's and Mary-Margaret's face Emma said to Mary-Margaret "she tried to frame you for murder".

Mary-Margaret said "but you do know what happens if you win"?

Emma replied "yes".

Neal added "we can legally rescue our son from that psyhco".

Mary-Margaret asked "are you ready, to be his parents"?

Neal said "we wouldn't be doing this unless we were".

Suddenly they heard Henry through the walkie talkie "code red, code red".

Emma picked up the walkie talkie and said "hey Henry what's going on"?

Henry said "meet me at Granny's, we have an Operation Cobra emergency "I'm on my way".

August ran after the family "hey wait up".

Emma said "you heard him, Operation Cobra calls".

August replied "I didn't think you believed any of that"

"I don't" said Emma "but sometimes it's the only way to get through to Henry".

August said "you know a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything. You need to look at the big picture, that's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina.

Neal said "we can already see the big picture, a blind man could see it".

August said "you can see a picture, but not the big picture".

Emma asked "okay new guy how's th _at"?_

 _August answered "take the day off, come_ with me and I'll show you"?

They all stopped as Emma asked "and exactly where would be going on this magical mystery tour"?

August replied "if I told you, you would never come"?

Neal stated sarcastically "well that's reassuring"

As they carried on walking August said "come on, take a leap a faith and I'll show you".

Emma replied "my kid needs me, I don't have time for faith".

As they walked into Granny's diner they saw Henry sitting in a booth. They walked over Emma asked "what's the emergency"?

"Shhh" _Emma next_ to Henry and Neal and Tally facing him as Henry said "it's sensitive".

Emma asked "if it's sensitive why are we Granny's, out in the open".

Henry replied "I'm hungry". He suddenly noticed Tally had an amused smile on her face "what's the smile for"?

Tally said in a sing-song voice "I know something you don't know".

Henry asked "what's that"?

Tally answered "can't tell you, it's a secret".

Henry turned to Emma and asked "who else knows we hide the book at the sheriff's station".

Emma asked "no one, why"?

Henry replied "someone changed it, there's a new story"?

Neal asked "how do you add a new story to a book that's already printed, and why"?

Henry answered "I think the why is to tell us something we need to know about the curse".

Emma asked "what's that"?

Henry replied "don't know, the story's not finished yet"

Emma asked "why add a story and not finish it"?

Henry said "that's what's strange, the story's about Pinocchio, everyone knows how that ends".

Neal automatically had a good idea who put the story in. Tally said "never heard the story, daddy said there are some stories he doesn't think I'll like, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Rumplestilskin".

Having not been aware before Emma raised an eyebrow, Neal said "those stories are more for boys, don't you think"? Emma's eyebrow didn't go down "alright you want the truth, I don't like Pinocchio, and the story of Peter Pan and Rumplestilskin freak me out".

Emma faced Henry and replied "the fact most people know it is probably why it was left out".

Henry said "or maybe there's more to it".

Emma said "Henry, you are going to be late for school".

After Mr Gold refused to take Emma and Neal's case Emma decided to take August up on his offer. He told her to show her the picture he had to tell her his story. Turning it into a family outing they followed him in the car. By the time they arrived at their destination it was night and Tally had fallen asleep. August stopped outside a diner Emma knew all too well. She and Neal got out she cried "what the hell is this"?

August said calmly "last time I checked it's a diner".

Emma said angrily "stop screwing around with me, I am not a character in one of your books. What are we doing here"?

Neal suggested "maybe we just stopped for a bite to eat".

August said "I think Emma knows exactly why we're here". He pulled a newspaper clipping out of his pocket that read **7 YEAR OLD FINDS BABY ON SIDE OF ROAD**. "You've been here before, this is the diner you were brought to as a baby"

Emma replied "so you found an article about me, I thought this trip was supposed to be about you".

August said "it is".

Emma asked "how is that"?

August replied "this is my story and it's your story".

Emma asked "how is that"?

August replied "that seven year old boy, that was me".

They got Tally of the car and Neal carried her and they followed August into the woods. Emma asked "where are we going"?

August replied "all the answers you've been looking for are right where I found you".

"See, you're not that seven year old boy" snapped Emma. "I wasn't found in the woods, I was found on the side of the road".

August said "and why do you think that Emma? Because you read it in the newspaper. Did it ever occur to you that maybe that seven year old boy lied about where he found you"?

Emma answered "no, but it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything, and I'm done listening".

Emma and Neal started walking away when August told them "when I found you were wrapped in a blanket and the name Emma

was embroidered along the bottom of it. That wasn't in the article was it, how would I know that unless I was there"?

Emma replied "ok, let's say you are that kid. Why lie about where you found me"?

August answered "I lied to protect you".

Emma asked "from what"?

August answered "that" and he pointed to a tree".

Neal said with an raised eyebrow "Emma's a tough girl, and you think she needed protection from a tree". He knew some trees in the enchanted forest were enchanted themselves but this was the land without magic.

August said "you've all read Henry's book right, you know about the curse" he looked right at Emma and added "you'll role in it. It's true Emma, we both came to came to this world, through this tree".

Emma walked up to him and asked "you're asking me to believe that you are a fairy-tale character"?

August said "Pinocchio".

Emma replied "Pinocchio, explains all the lying". Suddenly Emma realised what Neal had realised that morning "you're the one who added the story to Henry's book".

August replied "I needed you to know the truth".

Emma told him "the truth is you are out of your mind, and you're not even a very good lair, why not write the end of that story"?

August answered "because this is the ending and we're writing it right now"?

She asked "and how does this story end"?

August replied "with you believing".

Emma said "not gonna happen".

Emma and Neal started to leave with August running after them. "Hey, wait" Suddenly August stumbled and collapsed. Neal thought to himself August is either desperate, or he should be. Emma asked "what is wrong with your leg"?

August gave a chuckle and replied "I failed".

Neal asked "failed in which part, making Emma believe in her destiny, or making her believe in the curse".

Shakily getting up he snapped "I am not joking around here, whatever you believe or don't this is real, I am sick".

Emma replied "that's an understatement".

August asked "have you ever been to Phuket? It's beautiful, amazing island, full of pleasures, the perfect place to lose one's self. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke".

Emma asked "how do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrooke"?

He said "because at 8:15 in the morning I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That's 8:15 at night in Storybrooke, sound familiar, that's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you but I wasn't. Because I was half way around the world I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. If that tree won't make you believe maybe this will".

He lifted up his trouser leg to reveal a wooden leg, Tally's eyes widened and Neal held his breath waiting for Emma's reaction. "How does that prove anything"?

August said "look".

Emma replied "August I'm looking".

August said "you don't see it do you"

She asked "see what"? Neal and Tally were baffled, how come she didn't see it.

August stated "your denial is more powerful than I thought, it's preventing you from seeing the truth".

"You want the truth, I see a leg made of flesh and blood" said Emma. "Neal what do you see"?

Neal knew disagreeing with Emma was never a good idea "I'm scared to".

Emma said "Neal, just tell the truth".

He took a breath and answered "truthfully, I see a wooden leg". Tally said "me too".

The look on Emma's face told them that the wrong answer. Neal commented "hey you wanted you the truth".

August asked "what more do you need to believe"?

Emma cried "why is it so important to you that I do"?

August answered "because I, the town, everyone needs you".

Emma replied "I don't want them to need me".

August said "now, a little while ago you didn't want Henry either but then he came to you and now you are fighting for him".

Emma cried "for him, because that is all I can handle, and I'm not even doing a good job at that. Now you are telling me that I am responsible for everyone's happiness, that is beyond ridiculous, I don't want any of it".

August said "too bad because that doesn't change the fact that we all do, don't you see, you're our only hope".

Emma looked sorrowful as she replied "then you'll all doomed". She took Tally from Neal and walked off with Neal following her.

Later at home Neal had just put Tally to bed and Emma was calmly making herself a mug of Hot Coco with cinnamon. She'd been quiet all the way home and hadn't said anything yet. "Emma we need to talk about this" Neal finally said.

Emma turned to face him with a death glare, usually Neal would back down but not this time. When Emma realised her death glare wasn't working she sighed and said "alright lets talk, do you really believe you saw a wooden leg".

"Yes" answered Neal "so does August and Tally".

Then she asked "then why couldn't I see it"?

Neal said "wish I knew, maybe your denial really is too strong, or perhaps you want so badly not to see so you don't, maybe you can only see it if you believe".

Emma said "you believe he's Pinocchio"?

Neal replied "I believed him eleven years ago, especially when he told me my birth name".

Emma said "are you telling me you've never told me your name. Neal said "my name is Neal, it's just not the name I was born with. My birth name is Baelfire".

Emma asked "Baelfire seriously" with a raised eyebrow.

Neal answered "you can see why I changed it, but we're getting off topic. You said you don't want people to need you but that's exactly what a sheriff does".

That conversation shook Emma up and she came up with an insane plan. While Neal took a shower Emma packed all she needed and pretended to be asleep as Neal came up and fell asleep. Finally it was time to put her plan into motion. She left a letter for Neal explaining everything and kissed Tally before whispering "mommy loves you Tally", then she left". She pulled up outside Henry's house and said into the walkie talkie "code red, code red, Henry".

Henry sleepily said "Emma what's wrong"?

Emma replied "I need to talk to you".

He asked "about Operation Cobra".

"No, about us" said Emma, "meet me downstairs".

Henry went outside and got in the car "if my mom sees me out here talking to you she'll get really mad".

Anxiously Emma said "Henry I need to ask you something very important. Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come live with me"?

Henry answered "more than anything".

Emma said "okay, then buckle up".

Henry asked "why? where are we going"?

As she drove away with Henry she replied "we're leaving Storybrooke.


	20. Broken Bonds

Chapter 20

Broken Bonds

The yellow bug speeded down the road, Henry looked in the back and saw some stuff. "Is that all your stuff"?

Emma answered "all I need".

Henry had thought Emma had meant she was going break the curse and then along with Neal and Tally they'd leave. Now he realized what she really meant "wait, you want to go now. We're leaving now".

Emma said "I'm getting you out of here, away from all this, away from her".

Henry replied "no, no, stop the car, you can't Storybrooke, you have to break the curse".

"No, I don't " said Emma "I have to help you".

Henry becoming frantic "but you're a hero, you can't run, you have to help everybody".

"I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm doing what's best for you" Emma explained. "That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke. That's what mothers do".

Henry asked "then what about Tally"?

Emma said "Neal can take care of her until we get settled, then they can come and join us".

Henry said "but the curse, you're the only chance to bring back the happy endings".

"Henry…" Emma said.

Henry saw a sign saying 'leaving Storybrooke'. Quickly he grabbed the steering wheel and the car spun off the road. Emma cried "Henry, what were you doing? You could have gotten us killed".

"Please, please don't make me go" Henry begged "we can't go. Everything's here, me, your parents, your family, they need you, your family needs you".

Emma dropped Henry back home and spent the rest of the night thinking how to handle all this. By the time she got back to the apartment it was morning. When they saw her Tally called "mommy" and immediately jumped into her arms. Mary-Margaret and Neal were less ecstatic to see her. Mary-Margaret was making breakfast "I thought you left" she said casually, then changed her tone to annoyed "although I couldn't be sure because you didn't bother to say goodbye. Remember when I left, when I ran, remember what you said to me. You said "we have to stick together, that we're like, family".

Neal commented "family doesn't run away from family. In fact I thought we'd moved on from running away all together".

Emma said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left".

Mary-Margaret snapped "you're right you shouldn't, so why after everything did you just go"?

Neal said "oh let me answer that" he produced a piece of paper from his pocket and pretended to read it out loud. "Dear Neal I can't handle this anymore so I'm leaving. I'll tell you where I am when I get settled. Emma.

Emma said "I don't want to be Sheriff, I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this, any of it".

Neal said "I don't want people relying on you either, they'd be disappointed".

Mary-Margaret asked "what about Henry"?

The guilty look on Emma's face told Neal everything "tell me you didn't try to kidnap him"?

Emma said "maybe".

Mary-Margaret said "so you don't want people to rely on you but you took your son, now that sounds like a stable home for him. What is wrong with you"?

Emma replied "I was trying to do what's best for him".

Mary-Margaret asked "and running is what's best for him, or is that's what's best for you? That aside you've got to do what's best for Henry now".

Emma asked "and what's that"?

Mary-Margaret replied "oh I don't know, you're his mother that's your job, so you figure it out".

Soon after Neal showed up at the shop Regina showed up again while he was in the back. Like before Neal decided to eavesdrop and hope she didn't know what Emma tried to do. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure"?

She said "my tree is dying, why"?

Mr Gold replied "maybe it's your fertiliser".

She said "you think this is funny, well do you know what I think. I think this is a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do care? No, you're content enough to just sit back and do whatever the hell you're doing while all my hard work burns".

Mr Gold said "that's not all is it"

Regina said "I don't know what you're talking about".

Mr Gold replied "Henry, the Swan-Cassidy's want him".

Regina said "they'll have that boy over my dead body".

Mr Gold mentioned "the curse was meant to take away Snow White's and Prince Charming's happiness, perhaps you giving up Henry is the price to pay to keep the curse unbroken".

Even though it meant innocent people would remain cursed Neal hoped Regina would take his advice. It would help with Emma's sudden lack of hope and he wouldn't have to risk his father realising who he was.

Regina said "I think I'd rather just get rid of them".

Mr Gold mentioned "well, well you're going to have to be quite creative, we both know the repercussions of killing Mrs Swan-Cassidy".

They both said simultaneously "the curse would be broken".

Regina mentioned "that's because you designed it that way, undo _it"._

 _Mr Gold said "you know even if I wanted to I couldn't, magic well it's in short supply around here, and dwindling by the minute"._

 _Regina said "you want the curse broken, why"?_

 _Mr Gold replied "that's not something I care to discuss"_

 _Regina said "don't bother you can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal, one where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse"._

 _Mr Gold said "unfortunately for you a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip"._

 _Regina offered "I'll give you anything"._

 _Mr Gold said "you no longer have anything I want dearie, But I will give you some advice free of charge, I would plan a trip of your own, because once people start to wake up and remember what you did to them, well they will be looking for blood"._

 _Later Henry snuck out of school and Neal got out of work early to see the same person. "August we need your help, Emma wants to leave"._

 _Neal added "she's already tried once, Henry maybe have convinced her to stay for now but knowing Emma soon enough she'll want to leave again"._

 _Henry said "I thought you were going to make her believe"._

 _Neal said "so the last plan didn't work, but surely you have another plan up your sleeve"._

 _August replied "I'm sorry, I failed. I tried to show her, you were there Neal, and it's gotten worse" he lifted up his sleeve and they saw August's arm was wooden._

 _Henry said "it's wood"._

 _August replied "yes"_

 _"_ _All of this I was right, the curse, it's real" Henry declared._

 _August said "you're a smart kid"._

 _Henry added "and you're Pinocchio"._

 _August asked "what gave it away"?_

 _Henry asked "but why are you turning back to wood? Your story, you should be real"._

 _August answered "I'm changing back because I haven't exactly been a good boy"._

 _Neal commented "oh you think"._

 _August said "and if the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop"._

 _Henry said "then we show Emma you're tuning back into the puppet you were, and then she has to believe, and when she does she can break the curse"._

 _Neal put his hand on Henry's shoulder "sorry buddy, that won't work"._

 _Henry asked "why do you think that"?_

 _August replied "because I already tried that, she doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more I can do, I'm getting tired, it's getting hard to ride, it's getting hard to write, pretty soon it's going to be hard to breathe"._

 _Henry said "so we have to something fast"._

 _August replied "there's nothing to do, and with what little time I have left I want to spend it with my father"._

 _Henry said "Marco"._

 _August replied "told you you're a smart kid"._

 _August opened the door and Henry and Neal walked over. Henry said "so eve_ ryone's giving up".

Neal replied "I can try but I doubt she'd listen to me".

August said "and I don't have a choice. I'm sorry kid but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you".

When August closed the door Henry asked "now what do we do"?

Neal shrugged and replied "no clue, but I got to go. Me and Emma are supposed to be meeting Archie".

Emma and Neal met with Archie in Granny's diner for advise in their battle for custody but it didn't go well. "I'm sorry but both of you don't have any case for custody".

Emma asked "even after everything she's done"?

Archie pointed out "which you can't prove. But let me ask you a question with this war waging on who is getting hurt"?

Emma said "we know Henry, isn't it a good thing he's spending time with us, we're his parents"?

Archie replied "yes you are, and so is Regina. And look the court is going to come in and look at him and see how he's been since you've come into his life".

Emma asked "and he's been happier right"?

"Maybe" replied Archie "but objectively, he's skipped school, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off, he's endangered himself repeatedly".

Neal added "which all happened under her supervision".

Archie said "but in the eyes of the law".

Emma asked "what about in your eyes, what do you think"?

Archie answered "well, I mean a while ago I told you to engage him in his fantasy life, and perhaps I was wrong because he's only retreated further into it"

Emma asked "you think he's better off with her".

Archie sighed and said "I never said that".

Emma asked "do you think that she would ever hurt him"?

Archie replied "no, never, I mean everyone else, but not him. Look, right or wrong her actions have all been defensive".

"Defensive" Neal said "this morning I overheard her tell Mr Gold that she wants to 'get rid' of Emma".

Archie said "she may have meant that she wants you to leave".

Neal said "you didn't hear her words".

Thinking he was exaggerating Archie said "I'm not judging but in many ways your arrival has woken a sleeping dragon".

Emma asked "tell us honestly, has he been better off since we got here"?

Archie replied "it's not a matter of better off, it a matter of this war has to end. If you all are going to be in his life, you have to figure out the best way _to_ do that".

Emma and Neal had different ideas of what the best way was. Emma decided to go see Regina, when she opened the door Emma immediately said "we need to talk".

Regina replied "yes, I imagine we do, I was just about to call you. Come right in" as Emma walked in Regina added "do what you're so skilled and make yourself at home". Emma looked around "I believe you came to see me"

Emma said "yes, look this isn't easy I think this …whatever it is between us needs to end"

Regina replied "at last, something we can agree on".

Emma said "I want to make a deal with you about Henry".

Regina said "I'm not making any deals with you"…

Before she could finish Emma interrupted "I'm leaving town".

Unable to believe what she was hearing Regina asked "what"?

Emma stated "this, what we're doing is a problem, and I'm going to go, I make no promises about Ne _al, he mig_ ht, most likely want to stay. And I have conditions, I still get to see Henry, visit and spend time, whatever".

Regina argued "and you get to see him, you're still in his life".

Emma replied "in any deal both parties are a little unhappy, but let's be honest we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that".

A timer went off in the kitchen and Regina replied "you're right. Would you mind following me for a moment" As they came into the kitchen and Regina got her turnovers out of the oven Regina asked "so what are you proposing"?

Emma replied " I don't know, just figure it out as we go".

Regina asked "but he's my son"?

Emma answered "yeah".

Regina smiled gratefully and Emma was about to leave Regina called "Mrs Swan-Cassidy, perhaps a little something for the road". She gestured to the turnover she and got a Tupperware box.

Emma said "thanks" as Regina put the turnover into the box.

Regina said "if we're going to be in each other's lives it's time we started being cordial. My famous turnovers, an old recipe but delicious".

Emma accepted the box and replied "thank you" thinking Regina was right, they should try to get along, for Henry.

Regina said "I do hope you like apples".

Meanwhile Neal thought there was only one choice, but it was different from Emma's. Trying to look brave Neal went into Mr Golds shop "ah Mr Swan-Cassidy".

Neal quickly said "listen, I know the curse is real. I know you and Regina know the curse is real, Rumplestilskin". Mr Gold looked slightly surprised but not taken aback, he couldn't care less if the sceptical saviours husband knew who he was. "And I know rather than help Regina maintain the curse you want the curse broken. So you're going to tell me how to make Emma break the curse".

Mr Gold now looked amused, he replied "firstly, if you know who I am than you know who I am and should know the only person I take orders from is myself. Secondly, if I knew how don't you think I would have hinted to it, unless Mrs Swan-Cassidy believes, my hands are tied".

Just then Regina came in saying "I hope you brought travel insurance, because nobody's going anywhere". She hadn't noticed Neal until she finished but he didn't worry her. "Oh, Mr Swan-Cassidy, sorry to hear about your separation".

Neal asked "what separation"?

 _Regina sai_ d "you don't know, Emma told me she's leaving, but mentioned could make no promises about you. Might not be a divorce but sounds like you won't together for a while".

Neal immediately headed for the door to talk some sense into Emma.

At home Emma was packing two bags one for her, and one for Tally deciding to take her with her, she didn't want to be separated from both her kids. Henry came over and asked "Emma is everything okay you sounded strange over the walkie"

Tally sat on the stairs cried "Mommy's leaving".

Henry asked in alarm "what"?

Emma calmly said "Henry, yesterday when I tried to take you away you were right, I can't take you out of Storybrooke, but I can't stay either. I have to go".

"Go" Henry repeated "you mean leave Storybrooke"?

Emma explained "I talked to Regina, we made _a deal, I'm still going to see you, just not every day"._

 _Henry said "no, no you can't trust her"._

 _Emma replied "I have to Henry it's my only choice, it's what's best for you. Every time I fight her someone else gets hurt"._

 _"_ _No, no, no" Henry said "you're just scared, this happens to all heroes, it's just the low moment before you fight back"._

 _Neal came in and said "no buddy, this is actually where the hero runs away. At least that's how Regina made it sound when I saw her. I thought you might consider leaving again but I would have preferred to hear about it from my wife, not the en-e-my", he stressed the last three syllables._

 _Emma said "oh please, she's just a person, not the devil"._

 _Neal said "she's the evil queen, there's not much difference"._

 _Emma in hysterics said "you're not helping" she turned to Henry and said "Henry this isn't a story, this is reality and things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and…you can't believe in curses"_

 _Henry asked "you really don't believe"?_

 _Emma said "I…this is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower, she's telling the truth, she's going to take really good care of you"._

 _Henry argued "yes, but she wants you dead"_

 _Neal quickly said "listen to our boy"._

 _"_ _Come on both of you" Emma cried._

 _Henry stated "you're the only one who can stop her"._

 _Emma asked "stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just got out of hand, I'm sorry"._

 _Henry suddenly wrapped her arms around her and Tally joined in._

 _Henry's eyes suddenly caught the turnover on the counter. Going over to it he asked "where'd you get that"?_

 _Emma answered "Regina gave it to me"_

 _Neal asked "and that didn't seem strange to you"?_

 _Henry sniffed the turnover and said in alarm "apple"._

 _Emma asked "so"?_

 _Henry replied "you can't eat that it's poison"._

 _Emma asked "what"?_

 _Henry said "don't you see the deal, it was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the saviour"._

 _Emma asked "come on Henry, why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go"?_

 _Henry replied "because as long as you're alive you're a threat to the curse"._

 _Emma said "Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this"._

 _Henry said "but it's the truth, and you leaving isn't going to change that"._

 _Wanting to get this over with Emma said "I'll prove it to you"._

 _As she went to pick up the turnover Henry grabbed it first he said "I'm sorry it had to come to this"_

 _Neal interrupted "calm down Henry, and put the turnover down"._

 _Henry said to Emma "'you may not believe in the curse, or in me, but I believe in you"_

 _As he took a bite Neal called "Henry no"._

 _At first he seemed fine Emma said "you see, you want to have some ice cream with that"._

 _Tally had be_ en upset since her mommy told her they were leaving but she perked up at the mention of ice cream. It was short lived since then Henry collapsed on the floor and the only sound was Emma calling out his name.


	21. A Believer At Last

Chapter 21

A Believer At Last

As Henry was rushed into hospital Emma ran aside the stretcher, Neal tried to keep up while carrying Tally. Once they had Henry on a bed Dr Whale shined a light in his eyes "no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall hit his head"?

"He ate this" Emma answered holding up a bag with the turnover in it "I think its poison".

Dr Whale checked Henry's throat and said "his airways clear, did he vomit? Any convolution or disorientation"?

Emma replied "he took a bite and then he just collapsed, so run the test for arsenic or bleach or Drano, or whatever else could have done this to him"?

Dr Whale snatched the bag out of Emma's hand and said "the boy is showing no symptom's that would suggest neurotoxin so whatever is going on this is not the culprit".

Neal asked "well you're the doctor, what's your explanation"?

Dr Whale replied "I'm trying to find out".

Scared Tally asked "is Henry going to die"?

Emma had tears squeezing through as she took Tally out of Neal's arms and said "I don't know sweetie but I sure hope not".

Emma looked at Dr Whale to see if he could tell, Dr Whale said "right now we just need to stabilize him, because he's slipping away fast. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail"?

Emma yelled "I already told you everything, do something".

"Look I understand your frustrated Mrs Swan-Cassidy I do," Dr Whale said as Emma put down Tally, got Henrys bag and spread it contents out on the bed opposite Henrys "but right now I need something to treat and right now there is no explanation, it's like".

Emma saw Henry's book and said "like magic".

As she touched Henry's book she saw images of what looked like Mary-Margaret and David with a baby girl. She remembered Henry saying "every story in this book actually happened, you should know more than anyone because you're in this book" as Mary-Margaret said "goodbye Emma". She watched as David battled his way to a wardrobe and when he put his daughter in he said "find us". Right then Regina rushed in calling Henry's name, Emma whispered "you did this". She grabbed Regina and dragged her away.

Neal told Tally "stay here Sugar Plum, daddy has to help mommy with the evil queen".

Neal followed the sound of fighting to a closet. When he opened the door Emma had Regina pinned to the wall, Emma yelled "that Apple Turnover you gave me, h _e_ ate it".

Regina said "that was meant for you".

Emma yelled "it's true isn't it"?

It was more of a statement than a question but Regina said "what are you talking about".

Emma yelled louder "it's true isn't it, all of it"?

Regina confessed sadly "yes".

Emma asked "I was leaving town, why couldn't just leave things alone"?

Regina answered "because as long as you're alive Henry will never be mine".

Emma stated "he'll never be anyone's unless you fix this, you wake him up".

Regina yelled "I can't".

Emma asked "don't you have magic"?

Regina said "that was the last of it", Breaking free from Emma she added "it was supposed to put you to sleep".

Emma asked "what's it going to do to him"?

Regina answered "I don't know, magic here is unpredictable". Neal asked "so if we can't find a way to wake him up he might…" Regina nodded "yes".

Emma asked "so what do we do"?

Regina replied "we need help, there's one other person who knows about this, who knows about magic".

Emma guessed "Mr Gold"

Neal said "actually he's Rumplstilskin" gaining odd looks from Emma and Regina.

Regina asked "how did you know that"?

Neal took a deep breath and replied "because he's my father, I recognized him immediately, but he has no idea yet".

Emma replied "but you always described your father as devious and creepy and "… realizing the description actually a perfect match for Mr Gold added "oh my god, it is him".

They burst into Mr Golds shop with Tally, the moment he saw them he said "do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer".

Emma said "we need your help".

He replied "indeed you do, it would seem that quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend". He looked straight at Regina "I told you all magic comes with a price"

Regina said "Henry shouldn't have to pay it".

Mr Gold answered "no you should, but alas we are where we are"? Emma said "can you help us"?

"Henry's in quite the predicament" said Mr Gold "and it's never something for nothing"?

Neal asked angrily "and your price"?

Mr Gold seemed to be thinking, Tally said "please save my brother Mr Gold".

He looked into her mournful eyes and said "I will if your parents or Miss Regina offer me something I want".

Emma and Regina looked at Neal knowing what they could offer that Rumplstilskin would want. Neal muttered "well it was nice while it lasted". Then in a clear voice said "you owe me for what you did".

Mr Gold asked "and what did I do"?

Neal screamed "YOU COWARD, YOU PROMISED, YOU'LL BREAK OUR DEAL. Does any of that sound familiar"?

Mr Gold said in almost a whisper "Bae".

Neal answered "yeah papa, it's me. I suffered so much because of you let me fall through a portal alone. Since I got to Storybrooke I haven't asked you for anything. My son, your grandson could possibly be dying, I promised myself to never forgive you, but I'm willing to try if it saves my son".

"Deal" answered Mr Gold "true love, the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you I happened to have bottled some".

Regina asked "you did"?

"Yes" Mr Gold replied, looking at Emma added "from strands of your parent's hair. I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful that when I created the dark curse I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve".

Emma replied "that's why I'm the saviour, that's why I can break the curse"

Mr Gold stated "now you're getting it".

Emma said "I don't care about breaking the curse, all I care about is saving Henry".

Mr Gold said "which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion, I saved some, for a rainy _day"._

 _Emma replied "well today is a storm, where is it"?_

 _Mr Gold said "where it is, isn't the problem, getting it is what should worry you"._

 _Regina asked "enough riddles, what do we do"_

 _Mr Gold answered "you and Bae do nothing, it has to be Mrs Swan-Cassidy"._

 _Regina said "he's my son, it should be me"._

 _Mr Gold replied "with all due respect it's her son, and it has to be her. She is the product of the magic, she must be the one to find it"._

 _Emma said "I can do it"._

 _Regina said "Mr Swan-Cassidy, you know what he's like, tell your wife he can't be trusted"._

 _Neal turned to Emma and said "she makes an excellent point"._

 _Emma said "well what choice do we have"?_

 _Neal turned to Regina and said "she made an even better point"._

 _Emma asked "where is this magic"?_

 _Mr Gold faced Regina and asked "tell me your majesty, is our friend still in the basement"._

 _Regina angrily said "you twisted little imp, you hid it with her"._

 _Mr Gold replied "no, no, no, not with her, in her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over"._

 _Emma asked "who is she"?_

 _Mr Gold answered "someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going you're going to need this"?_

 _He opened a case in front of him and Emma asked "what is that"?_

 _Neal said "I could be wrong, but it looks like a sword"._

 _Mr Gold replied "it's your father's sword Mrs Swan-Cassidy"._

 _When they got to the hospital they talked to Henry before going to get the magic. Emma held Henry's book and said "Henry, you were right about the curse. I should have believed you, I'm sorry". She put Henry's book under his pillow "for when you wake up"._

 _Neal said "I just want you to know buddy, we would do anything for you"._

 _As they left Regina came in Emma said "say what you got to say, you got ten minutes"?_

 _Regina asked "you know where to meet"?_

 _Neal said "yeah, we'll be there, make sure you are"._

 _Being alone with Henry Regina said "I'm sorry"._

 _Emma went to see August finding herself wanting his help. She banged on the door "August, please open up. I know you're in there, open the door"._

 _A weak voice from inside said "I can't"._

 _Emma kicked the door down and when she saw August lying on the bed she could finally see it. August was mostly wood_ now "no, what's happening to you".

August replied "you can see it now, you believe".

Emma unable to look away said "yeah I do. How do we stop this"?

August croaked out "break the curse".

Emma said "I'll try, I promise, but I have to save Henry first and I need your help".

August argued "no you don't".

Emma said "yeah I do, this is all too much. I just talked to Rumplstilskin and the Evil Queen about a quest to find magic. I can't do it, I can't, no normal person can".

August replied "luckily for us you're not normal". Emma could see his transformation creeping up his neck to his head. "You can save Henry, you can save all of us". The transformation was complete, August was a puppet again.

They went into the Storybrooke library while leaving Tally at the hospital after calling Mary Margaret to look after her and watch Henry. The library was under the clock tower which had always been boarded up, now it turns out for a good reason. Emma asked "what is this place"?

Regina answered "do you want the tour or shall we just get to it"?

Emma replied "lead the way".

Regina lifted a fake wall that had been concealing an elevator. She pulled a lever and the doors opened. "Get in" she said.

Emma replied "after you".

Regina said "it's a two man job and since you have to go down and your husband doesn't know how I have to lower you down".

Emma asked "and I'm just supposed to trust you"

Neal said "I'll stay up here and make sure her majesty doesn't try any funny business. Who or what exactly is down there"?

Regina replied "just an old friend".

Emma asked "can't you tell Neal how to operate the elevator and come down with me? Maybe it will go faster with her friend along".

"Debateable, I don't think she'll want to see me" Regina said. "Her punishment here was different from everyone else's, I trapped her in a different form, I fear my being there would only make things worst"

Neal replied "and she's your friend, no wonder Henry's pulling away if that's how you treat your friends".

Emma said "okay, I will go down there, but let's be clear about something your majesty. The only reason you're not dead yet is because I need your help to save Henry. If he dies, so do you". Regina said "then let's get on with it".

While Emma was literally slaying her first dragon Mary-Margaret was reading to Henry and Tally from Henry's book. "And yes she was beyond hope, beyond saving, this was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin he knew that all was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss and when he did true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land waking up Snow White and bring light to the darkness". Mary-Margaret closed the book, Tally asked "why did you stop"?

Mary-Margaret answered "it's not real". She took Henry's hand "Henry when I gave you this book, it was because, life doesn't always have a happy ending. But I thought"…

Suddenly Henry's monitor started going wild "Dr Whale, Dr Whale" Mary-Margaret called "what is that"?

A nurse took Mary-Margaret and Tally out of the room. Tally asked "what's going to happen to Henry"?

Mary-Margaret wondered how best to describe this to a three year old. "Tally, I wish I could tell you Henry will be fine but the truth is I don't know, and I don't think so. I think you're going to have to be a big, brave girl Tally and learn one of life's hardest lessons. We sometimes have to say goodbye to those love and try to remember them when they're dead".

Tally said "like Graham"?

Mary-Margaret said "yes, like Graham". Tally saw Mary-Margaret was crying and started crying too burying her face in Mary-Margaret's chest.

Emma had just come back up, and Emma immediately asked "at what point did it seem a good idea to turn your friend into a dragon and trap her under the library"?

Regina said "just in case I needed her".

Neal said "needed her for what, to blow a campfire"?

Emma said "if you unleashed her on the town, it would be nothing but a memory in ten minutes".

Neal asked "did you get it"?

Emma held up the egg and answered "would I come back up without it"?

Neal answered "right, stupid question, of course you did" "Marvellous news" they all turned to the door and saw Mr Gold had come in.

Emma asked "Mr Gold, what are you doing here"?

Mr Gold replied "I came to see how you're doing? And the answer is pretty well". He held out his hand "I'd like to have the honour of opening it"?

Regina asked "how stupid do you think we are"?

Neal agreed "I haven't been able to trust you since I turned fourteen".

Mr Gold replied "and without me you never would have known where to find it".

Emma feeling a bit unsure handed it over, as he was opening the egg his cane fell out of his hand and Emma picked it up for him. Mr Gold commented "may I just say I'm proud to have you for a daughter-in-law".

Emma answered "just open the egg".

As Mr Gold opened the egg his look of excitement turned to one of shock and horror "how can this be"?

Emma asked" what's wrong"?

Mr Gold showed them the inside of the egg "it's empty".

Neal repeated "it's empty".

Regina asked "now how do we save Henry"?

Her phone began to ring and then Neal and Emma's phones began to ring too. Neal looked at his phone and said "it's the hospital, I'm afraid to answer".

Trying to sound really concerned Mr Gold commented "it may already be too late".

They rushed to the hospital after being informed Henry took a bad turn. Mary-Margaret was sitting down with Tally in her lap. As soon as she saw them Tally ran up to them crying "mommy, daddy, Henry's in trouble". Neal said "thanks for looking after her Mary-Margaret, maybe you should go home now".

As she left Dr Whale and Mother Superior came out, he said "we did everything we could".

She added "I'm sorry, you're too late".

They went into the room and saw Henry getting unplugged from the machines. They all started crying, Regina buried her head in Dr Whale's chest but the sobs were hearable, Neal held Tally as if he could never let go as she clutched onto her daddy crying. Emma went right over to the bed, she stroked his hair, whispered in his ear "I love you Henry" and kissed his forehead.

A pulse engulfed the whole town and Henry woke up with a gasp, when he saw Emma standing over him he said "I love you too".

Neal and Tally ran over to his side.

Regina sounding grateful said "you did it".

People around the room seemed confused as if they'd just woken up, Henry said "the curse, I think you broke it".

Mother Superior came up to them and said "that was true loves kiss".

Neal said "of course, it's the only magic powerful enough to break any curse, it was staring us in the face the whole time".

Regina cried "no, no".

Mother Superior turned to Regina and suggested "if I was you your majesty I'd find a place to hide".

Regina brushed past her and said "Henry no matter what you think, anyone tells you, I do love you" and then ran.

Emma said "there's still some things I don't understand, Neal I've kissed Henry before, and you, and Tally, why didn't the curse get broken before now"?

Neal said "because before now you didn't believe, when you don't believe in something you can't use it. Once you believed in magic, you could use the magic of true love".

Emma said "makes sense I guess, now if the curse is broken why is everyone still here"?

Neal said "good question, shouldn't we have been whisked back to the enchanted forest"?

Mother Superior replied "it is beyond my understanding, even I suspected us to go back".

Just then a nurse dropped what she was holding seeing something out the window. They all rushed over to the window and saw a giant purple cloud approaching them. Sounding frightened Emma asked "alright, third question, what is that"?

Henry answered "something bad".

 **That's it for the first series. I'll continue with Series 2 after Christmas**


End file.
